The Fire
by AcademicGirl
Summary: Tess is in an unknown world. Secrets come out of the shadows, and the Illean monarchy is trying hard to keep them hidden. Queen America reunites with someone who she thought was lost forever. But what does this mean for her and Maxon? Will things ever be the way they were, or will things go down in flames? Find out what will happen in the sequel to "The Selection: Next Generation."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! ****So this is the sequel to my story "The Selection: Next Generation." If you haven't read that story, please do or else this story will make no sense whatsoever. ****This story will focus more on the political matters in Illea as well as the rebels. I hope you enjoy this story and please review!**

** -Love, AcademicGirl**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION TRILOGY BY KIERA CASS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

I wake up and the world is on fire. Why? I can't remember. I don't know where I am. Every thought is disconnected, like someone used scissors to cut the synapses in my brain. I try to get up, but it hurts too much. My ankles hurt and I can barely breathe. My nails are caked with dirt and there are scratches and burns on my arms, my face.

The fires roar and I manage to stand. My windpipe feels like someone stuffed cotton balls in it. I can't breathe. I run and cough, almost trying to remember how to do both. When I lift my left hand to cover a cough, there is something that glints on my finger. I look at it closer. A ring? Wait, am I getting married? I keep half-walking half-limping away from the burning trees. There is a red backpack, untouched by the fire but covered in soot and ash. I pick it up. I have a strong feeling it's mine.

I see a large house after what seems like hours. It's away from the fire and I can almost hear the wailing sirens of a fire truck. When I reach the house, I stop on the front porch and wheeze. I can't breathe at all now. It's like the cotton balls just soaked up water in those moments I was running. The world is slowly tilting back and forth. My eyes focus then it blurs and the cycle repeats.

I knock on the door. A tall, pretty woman opens the door, and astonishment passes over her face. Then it smooths over when she sees the cuts and scrapes. My face must be covered in gunk. Of course a poised lady like her would think of me as disgusting.

I start to turn away when I see her initial reaction but she says with a gentle voice, "Wait out here for a moment." She closes the door on me for a moment, and I attempt to steady my breathing. I hear footsteps on stairs. Voices. They rise, they fall. The door opens again and there is the lady, this time joined by a handsome man with piercing emerald eyes. It's a stark contrast to his black hair.

The woman's brown hair is pulled up in a neat bun, and she's wearing a nice dress. I feel like a beggar in front of these polished people. Is that what I am? A beggar? My thoughts dissipate when the man says, "What may we do for you?"

I open my mouth to talk, but when I start to speak, my vocal cords burns as if the fire in the trees dripped into my throat. I cough. The single cough becomes hacking and wheezing and the couple takes me in. There is a warm hearth in the fireplace. I can't bear to stand looking at flames anymore. I turn my head away, and they lead me to a clean bedroom.

"Mom," a girl's voice says.

"Just a minute, honey," the woman replies. She turns to her husband and says, "Aspen, honey, can you get her a towel please? Can you also ask Marian if she can lend some clothes?"

"No, it's fine," I say, finally finding my voice. It comes out hoarse and cracked like concrete but I get the message across. I open my backpack and sure enough there are some spare clothes. "I have some clothes in here. Do you mind if I stay for the night?"

There is kindness in the man's green eyes. "Stay as long as you like. Dinner will be in a few minutes, okay?"

I just nod and the lady leads me to the bathroom. "Go wash up, honey."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She smiles softly. "Please, call me Kriss."

Then she leaves the room. I set my backpack on the floor and take out the clothes—a T-Shirt, track shorts, and a sweatshirt that says _UM Symphony Orchestra. _Is this mine? I'm in an orchestra? Wait, I play an instrument?! That's pretty cool. There's also a hairbrush and a toothbrush in here. Where did I come from? I must have been pretty rich if I have these things.

I look at myself in the mirror. I don't recognize the girl staring back at me. Black eyes, black hair, and a whole mask of dirt, cuts, ash, and a burnt patch on my back. I start the shower and cleanse myself. The stinging pain is everywhere, but I don't want to tell the family. I've caused them enough trouble for tonight. I wash my hair thoroughly and soap my body until I feel raw. When I dry myself on the towel, I look in the mirror again. Black eyes, black hair, chapped lips, tan skin, a mole above the upper left side of my lip. I look at the ring on my finger again and take it off. Inside there is an inscription that says _I love you-Matthew_.

Who in the world is Matthew?

I get dressed in my clothes—assuming they're mine—and slip in the lace-up boots. The insides are soft and my feet are comfortable. Good quality. I must be REALLY rich. After I tie my hair up, I return my backpack in a room then walk down the stairs to where I hear silverware.

There are four people sitting at the wooden table: Kriss and her husband, Aspen, a girl that looks about my age, and a boy who is probably fourteen years old. It must be nice to have siblings. You never feel alone.

Do I have siblings?

"Come, dear," Kriss says, patting the seat next to the girl. I walk slowly and the stares make me feel bare. It's almost as if there's a flash of recognition in the air, but it's gone as soon as I thought it was there. I sit down, and the family eats immediately. I look around, almost waiting for approval, but I'm guessing they want me to serve myself. I get a meager amount of chicken and cornbread.

"So," the girl next to me says, "What crazy shit did you go through that made you come to us."

"Marian, don't be rude," Kriss scolds. Marian holds up her hands and continues to eat.

"I don't care as long as the hot chick is here!" the boy says. I raise my eyebrows but continue to eat.

"What's your name?" Aspen asks.

"Honey, how about we introduce ourselves first," Kriss says. "I'm Kriss, but you already knew that."

"I'm Aspen Leger."

The girl tosses her hair over her shoulder like she'd rather be somewhere else. "I'm Marian Leger. We're Twos by the way." She says it like it's something to be proud of.

Before the boy goes I raise my hand. "Excuse me, but what's a Two?"

Marian rolls her eyes. "Oh dear Lord."

They quickly explain the caste system in Illea. So we're in a country called Illea where our social classes are marked by a number, with One being the highest, richest caste? Okay...

The boy then casually flips his hair and winks. "I'm Elliot, but you can call me handsome anytime."

"Eli, what is wrong with you?" Marian groans.

"I have a question," I say. "Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in Carolina," Aspen tells me.

Oh right. Carolina's a province in Illea, the country with the weird social classes. I glance down at the sweatshirt I'm wearing and remember that Midston is a province too.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"February seventeenth," Kriss supports. February seventeen... Why do I feel like today's important? There's a feeling inside that screams _You've been waiting for this day to come for so long! _

But why?

"So, sweet cheeks," Eli starts, waking me from my reverie. "What's your name? Because you look oddly familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing," Marian says. "Are you a celebrity? Who are you?"

I look around at the Legers' expectant faces. I gently set my utensils down, and calmly take a glass of water, despite the fact I am anything but. I gulp and say the words that have been clouding my mind since I woke up after blacking out:

I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! To answer the questions about Matess/Matessa... well, you'll just have to stick around for a little longer. As for the Aspen/Kriss situation... well, that's another reason for you to stick around too. If you remember in "The Selection: Next Generation," America said Aspen was dead. Ooh... did I reel you in? Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?" Marian asks. "Like, how stupid are you?"

"Marian, stop," Aspen scolds.

"What happened before you got here?" Kriss prods gently.

I sit back on the chair and blow a hair out of my face. "I woke up to some kind of fire in the forest. I don't know how I got there."

"So you just lost your memory? Just like that?" Marian says indelicately. I simply shrug and keep eating in small bites.

The rest of the dinner is silent, maybe the occasional "Please pass the bread." They feel sorry for me, I can tell. Remorse is written all over their faces. I silently excuse myself and get ready for bed. My head is pounding and my throat still feels stuffed. There is a lit candle in my room, and I immediately blow it out. Once my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

_"Girls, we're going to have to jump," I tell the flight attendants. We're in an airplane and one of the flight attendants just told me the pilots abandoned the plane. _Rebels_, I think. We all jump off the plane, and I roll on my side. I start to run as fast as I can with my wobbly ankles. I catch sight of a flight attendant with her neck bent at a grotesque angle. Then I keep running. _

_Suddenly, there is a giant explosion that leaves my ears ringing. The searing pain is everywhere, particularly on my back. The smell of exhaust and smoke fill my nostrils. The explosion takes me airborne and my head hits a nearby tree. The impact leaves my head throbbing and pounding. And then it's dark._

I wake up with sweat on my forehead. I'm breathing heavily from the vivid dream. My thoughts come into high gear after a minute. What if that's what happened to me? Maybe that was a _memory_, not a dream. I connect the dream to the moment I woke up. It pieces together like a puzzle. Rebels... there are two kinds—Southern and Northern. What I don't understand is why they were targeting me of all people. Am I someone important or was I just some random person to torture?

I look at my ring again. Matthew... I search my brain for a face that might go with the name Matthew. I get another headache and I relax into the bed. Too much thinking. Before I go to sleep, I see a pair of bright blue eyes flash in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Where the hell is Tess? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. It's midnight already. What if the rebels did get to her?! I keep pacing in Dad's office.

"Matthew, please stop. You're agitating your mother," my dad says. I look over to Mom who is just looking at me with concern. Nonetheless, I end my hour-long session of shuffling and sit on the leather seat beside her. She puts her arms around me and I embrace her back.

"Matthew, I assure you she is perfectly fine," Mom says encouragingly. "If she was dead, we would've seen it on the news." The television mounted on the wall is still turned to the weather for tomorrow. It's going to rain. Good. It's exactly how I feel; dark and gloomy.

As if on cue to my Mom's saying, the screen changes to a woman with a stoic expression. "This just in, there was a plane crash in Carolina." My mom's body tenses up, knowing that people she knew from her province could be hurt. Mine stiffens as well. That could be Tess's plane. "This wasn't a natural fire. When firemen arrived at the scene, they claimed that the fire was started by a crashed airplane."

The screen changes to a fireman by his truck. The background is of charred trees and smoke. "When we got here, we could barely see the wing of a plane. We were searching the premises for any bodies. We found a woman but she was already dead. We also found this in the rubble." The fireman holds up a necklace—a chain with an unmistakable infinity symbol, now covered in soot. I know it's Tess's. A tear slips out of my eye.

I am silent in my Mother's arms. It's over. Tess was my whole world. And she's gone just like that. It's the apocalypse.

The news reporter continues speaking. "We have a right to believe the necklace belonged to Princess Teresa Renaldi." They show a picture of Tess smiling bright with the necklace around her neck. "This plane was alleged to be her ride back to Angeles from Italy. Firemen have found two other bodies by the plane, both too disfigured to be recognized. They might be the princess's flight attendants but it could be her as well."

Okay, this reporter is pissing me off. She says it with such an offhanded way that I just yell, "Turn it off!" Dad jumps in his seat and immediately turns off the television.

I take a deep breath and a another tear manages to push out of the corner of my eye. My dad says, "We don't know if Tess is gone. For all we know, she escaped from the plane before it exploded. She's a tough girl, you know."

I just nod and wipe the tear away with the heel of my hand. The phone rings and Dad picks it up. When he puts it back down, he gives me a cryptic expression. "That was just the rebels. The plane crash wasn't an accident. The pilots were rebels and they abandoned the plane while they were above Carolina."

My sadness turns to anger. I've had it with these rebels. Why do they keep going after Tess? It's like they know it's going to kill me if anything happens to her. I stand up and say defiantly, "Dad, meeting in the board room. Now."

He leads the way and calls his advisers. Michael comes rushing in, and Evelyn waits for him outside. Both have a concerned look on their face, for Tess and for me. "Father," I start, "please tell everyone what happened." I sink into my chair.

Dad clears his throat and says, "There was a plane crash in Carolina, and it was Princess Teresa's." Gasps fill the room. "I received a phone call from the rebels. They said that it was no accident and that the pilots were both Southern rebels. They claim that the princess is dead, and that they're coming back to hurt more."

I hear bits and pieces of what everyone says. My attention is pulled back when Dad says, "Matthew, what do you want to do?" No one asks me for my opinion very often, but right now I know it was the right moment to ask for it.

"Send guards and scour every street, every house in Carolina. Knowing Tess, she would have jumped off the plane. She would still be in Carolina." The advisers exchange wary glances like I just said it's possible for men to go on the moon. I stand up to make my point and add, "We're leaving tomorrow at dawn. Meeting adjourned."

The advisers trickle out of the room and I'm left with Michael and Dad. My head is pounding, but not from fatigue. Adrenaline and anger course through my veins. I will find Tess. I know it. When I see her she'll be perfect and smiling and happy. Things will be the way they were. Judge me for my optimism, sure. But I can't lose hope after everything Tess and I have been through.

I exit the room, as well, ready to get back the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. It took me a while to write this chapter properly. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**kat'n'kat- Wow! Thanks for taking the time to read my first story and then this one! It means a lot that you stayed up past midnight for my stories :) Thank you. **

**Please keep reviewing and I hope you guys enjoy! Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass wrote the Selection. You know the rest. **

_Tess's POV_

It has been three days since I arrived here at the Leger household. Mr. and Mrs. Leger (I seriously cannot call an adult by their first name) have treated me like one of their own children. Marian treats me like she treats her brother, meaning she tolerates me but doesn't exactly dislike me. Eli is such a cutie. He is so witty. He tries to flirt with me, but he spectacularly fails the pick-up lines. We also started playing chess the day after I came. He's really good but I'm better.

It makes me wonder how come I forgot every person I knew, but I still know how to play chess. I think only memories were lost but actions and how to do things weren't. Take yesterday, Thursday afternoon as an example. Eli was trying to do his homework (easy eighth-grade algebra), and he was asking Marian how to graph the quadratic function. Marian says she forgot and that she never liked math. Then she left his room. I popped in and looked at the function, and the equation to find the axis of symmetry appeared in my brain like a flashing neon sign (x equals the opposite of b divided by two times a; so easy.)

Then Marian was asking her parents last night about another math question, and I solved it in record time. (The limit does not exist.) It's pretty amazing, I think, that I still know how to do calculus yet I don't even know my own name. Eli and Marian have been calling me "Fire Girl." Mr. and Mrs. Leger don't even bother calling me anything.

I look around the table during dinner. Everyone's happy it's a Friday. Mr. Leger is apparently a retired soldier but he stopped the story at that. I didn't want to press him for more information. Mrs. Leger is a part of the Carolina Services Office thingy. She's the president or something of the whole board group whatever. She just does something governmental.

After dinner, I wash the plates for the family. Mr. Leger tells me to stop, like he has for the past few days, but I continue scrubbing the plates. Marian and Eli are already in the living room waiting for the _Illea Capital Report. _When I finish the dishes, I join the whole family. The screen changes to a picture of the royal family. The family helps me remember who they are. There's Queen America, King Maxon, Prince Michael, Prince Rilane and Alexandra, and Prince Xander. Mr. Leger looks away when the cameras pan to Queen America's face. It's almost like he's trying to forget something. I want to assure him that no, he does not want to forget anything. I count the royal family up then count again. One is missing.

The king steps up to the podium and announces that a Princess Teresa Blah Blah de Something is missing. I have no clue who she is. Then again I don't anybody anymore. It must suck to be her. The king reminds all of us that she was the missing princess of Italy and now she's missing again. He then tells us that the rebels were on her plane and crashed it. For a split second I feel like he's talking about me. Then I snap back to reality and remind myself I'm not a princess.

King Maxon also announces that guards are looking for her along with his son, Prince Matthew. I begin to tune out, and I almost fall asleep on the couch when there is a loud knock.

"Open the door!" A gruff voice calls. Mr. Leger gets up and opens it. Two men rush in, one wearing a suit coat and one wearing what seems to be a guard's uniform. "We are searching for the princess."

They don't wait for the response. The two men enter the living room and I stand up, wanting to look official and attentive. The young man surveys the room and eyes Mrs. Leger, Marian, Eli, and I. When his blue eyes land on me, his tense face relaxes and he smiles like he's just found a million dollars on the streets. He has a warm smile that makes me feel like it's only for me. Light brown hair and blue eyes... Where have I seen those eyes before? I mentally dig through the thoughts in my brain, and I remember that those blue eyes flashed after waking up in a dream.

"Tess!" the young man says happily. He rushes over to me and wraps me in an embrace. I flinch immediately and back out of his grasp. Who does he think he is? His face falls. "Darling, what's wrong?"

I look at the Legers. They look as confused as I am. Well, Marian looks like she wants to rip my head off out of jealousy. I look back to the blue-eyed boy and cock my head. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He lets out a laugh. "Tess, even when we're in a situation like this you manage to crack me up." He puts a hand on my arm and I flinch again. "Come on, Tess. Let's go home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I say with my feet rooted to the ground.

"Tess, come on. The whole country is worried about you. We have to leave now." The boy is persistent. But I hold my ground.

"I'm sorry," I say, truly feeling apologetic that I don't know who he is when he clearly knows me. "I don't know who you are."

Blue-eyed boy still looks like he's playing along to some kind of joke. "I'm Prince Matthew Schreave of Illea." I gasp and so do the Legers, but I have a feeling they already knew but needed the confirmation. They promptly get up to curtsy, but Prince Matthew isn't paying attention to them. "And you, my love, are Princess Teresa Francesca Renaldi de'Medici. You are the princess of Italy and my wonderful fiancee."

My eyes widen. I take off the ring encircling my finger and look at the inscription again. I'm engaged to _this _Matthew?! "No, no there must be some mistake, your highness," I sputter.

Mr. Leger approaches us and says, "Your Majesty, it's a rather long story, so I suggest you sit down."

The prince looks reluctant to sit but he does. He brings me down next to him, and I explain my situation; the moment I woke up from the fire to now. "I lost my memory when I hit my head on a tree or something like that. I'm sorry, your highness. I really don't remember who you are or who I am. If I'm truly the princess of whatever I need more proof. I can't easily believe that I'm a ruler."

"Well, you are, Tess," he tells me. "Come on, I'll take you back to the palace. There's plenty of proof for you there." Matthew stands, pulling me up with him. He turns to the Legers. "I want to thank you for taking care of her for me. Please, come to the palace with us. It's the most gratitude I could give you."

Mr. and Mrs. Leger frown and exchange a look. They both seem wary and unsure of this for some odd reason. I'd expect them to look more like Eli and Marian: jumping up and down. "Please, Dad, can we go?" they both say.

Mrs. Leger turns to Matthew. "Your highness, I don't think that's necessary."

"Please, I insist. The king and queen would give you the utmost amount of gratitude and care. Just stay with us for a few days. It's the most I could give you. You have no idea how much it means to me that Tess is alive." Matthew puts an arm around my waist and I relax a little.

But my guard is still up.

"Okay, but just for a few days," Mr. Leger says seriously. Marian and Eli hug their parents and run upstairs to pack their bags. Mr. and Mrs. Leger do the same.

I turn to Matthew and say, "I better get packed too."

He smiles and says, "I'll go up with you." I nod and head upstairs. I enter my room and Matthew closes the door behind us. "Are you sure I'm the princess?" I ask again.

"Absolutely positive, Tess. Are you sure you really don't know who I am?" He looks relaxed, as if my company sets him at ease. I stuff things into my backpack and contemplate changing into my pants.

I nod. "I'm really sorry. I wish I remember who you are. I'm sure you're a lovely person."

He laughs and sits on the floor. "I am. That's the reason why you fell in love with me."

I just smile and then I ask him to turn around. He does so, and I quickly change into my pants that the Legers kindly washed for me. When I turn around to face Matthew again, I see that he was watching me dress. "Why were you looking?!" I say almost disgusted.

He just rolls his eyes. "Oh please, Tess, I've seen you in your bra before." I just gasp. "We've kissed and we've done pretty intimate things."

My eyebrows raise. "_How _intimate?" My voice drops to a low whisper. "Did we do it?" I am so scared for the answer but I need to know.

Matthew slides so his back is on the floor. He laughs loudly. "Yeah, we have."

"What?!" I almost yell.

He laughs again and closes his eyes. "Just kidding, Tess. God, you're so gullible."

"Prince Matthew, I lost my memory. I don't know what things I've done in the past."

Matthew sighs and says, "You used to call me Matt." I stay silent. "You know what I hate about this damn thing? I've waited two months to see you. And when I finally see you, you don't remember me. It's almost like the world is playing some kind of sick joke on me. I mean, when I think I finally have a grasp on things, it slips out of my hands."

I zip up my backpack and kneel beside Matthew. "Maybe God wanted to test our love, if that's what we had. Maybe he wanted to make sure that no matter what, we would still love each other. Maybe he wanted to see if I'd fall in love with you again if I really did love you." He sighs like he's given up all hope but I playfully punch his arm. "Hey, if we fell in love once, we can do it again, right?"

Matt breathes out a laugh and sits up. He puts his hand on top of mine. "I suppose so, my dear."

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

The Legers, Tess, and I board the plane and it takes off. Tess is sitting next to me, but I can tell her defenses are still up. She doesn't trust me. And the fact that she's so cagey around me breaks my heart. But I think of what she said, about God wanting to test if what we really had—_have_ is love. Maybe he did think I just loved Tess because she's pretty.

I don't think that's the case, though. When I saw her in the Legers' living room, all my love for her rose up to the surface. She was covered in cuts and scrapes and there was a burn on her arm. But her dark eyes were still ever so inquisitive and curious. Those same eyes are looking out of the window right now. "Matt," she says. That's the first time she called me by "Matt." I missed hearing her voice. The sweet melody that flows out of her mouth when she sings echoed in my brain when I was without her in the palace. It was like being deprived of food. I missed her so much.

"Yes, Tess?"

She brings her knees up and hugs them. "Do you have any idea why I still know how to do math when I don't know who anybody is?"

I just shrug. That is the weirdest thing I've heard all day. "Oh, speaking of math..." I take out the necklace from my pocket. "I got this back for you." In my palm is the infinity necklace. Tess's eyes light up.

"Is this mine?" she asks in awe. I nod and put it around for her. She smiles; another thing I've missed. "It's beautiful. Who is it from?"

I smile bashfully. "I got it for you in Christmas." She smiles again, this time a secret lighting her eyes.

"Maybe that's why I like you. You know my favorite subject is math. And I just noticed something. Your name's Matthew and I like math." She smirks and raises her eyebrow. Even after losing her memory, she can manage to do the Tess Look.

"What an observation, love," I say quasi sarcastically.

She giggles and closes her eyes. Her breathing eventually becomes even. After a few minutes, her head falls on my shoulder. She still smells like pineapple and coconut. I put my arm around her, and surprisingly she snuggles closer to me. I lift the arm rest in between us, and she shifts even closer. I kiss the top of her head.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" I mutter. It doesn't matter; I have her back now. And I'm not planning to lose her ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

I wake up, but I keep my eyes closed, wanting to ignore life for a moment. What I can't ignore, though, is a weight on top of my head. My head is on a broad shoulder, and another head is on top of mine. An arm is carelessly draped around me. When I open my eyes, I realize it's Prince Matthew who is positioned next to me. He's snoring softly, and I think for a moment he looks cute.

I don't move an inch, not wanting to wake Matthew. It's strange to say, but he's beautiful. He has long lashes that any girl would kill for. He has full lips and his light brown hair is hanging over his forehead in such a teenage way. Is this really the prince? I can imagine myself falling in love with someone who looks like him, but being engaged? Not for the first time, I yearn to have my memories back. I want to know who Matthew Schreave is. I want to know why I love him and why he supposedly loves me.

As if reading my mind, Matt inhales sharply and unconsciously pulls me closer to him. He opens his eyes and takes his arm around me. "Sorry," he mumbles after yawning.

I blush. "No, it's completely fine."

He just smirks and mutters, "So pretty." The tips of my ears turn red, and I look outside the window. From up here, I can see high walls and a large structure. That must be the palace.

Duh.

The pilot announces that we will be landing in a few short minutes. I tell Matthew that I'll just go to the restroom first and I leave him in his seat.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Tess gets up to go to the restroom. I stay in my seat and look out my window. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and find the Leger girl. Marian, I think. I involuntarily shudder. Her name reminds me too much of Mariana, the Italian girl at the club. Ugh, I hate her for what she did to me. I mean, I told her I had a girlfriend then she makes out with me? What the hell is that?

I look again at Marian. She actually looks nothing like Mariana. Marian's eyes are bright green like her father's and her hair is brown like milk chocolate. "May I help you?" I ask.

She leans slightly forward and goes, "I just want to thank you for taking us to the palace."

I smile. "I want to thank you and your family for taking care of Tess. It means a lot to me."

Her face slightly loses its composition at the sound of Tess. "Yes, your highness, it was all my idea. I told my parents we had to take the poor girl in, no matter if she's a princess or an Eight."

I smile and nod again. "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness and generosity."

She gives a giggle that's slightly flirty. "That's all I've been to her, your highness!" Her parents summon her and she walks away after a curtsy.

When Tess returns I grin. "You're lucky you had a nice family take care of you."

She sits down and just shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Marian is especially nice."

Tess frowns and makes a face. "Yeah, sure..." She draws out the last word like she isn't sure at all.

"What do you mean? She's a lovely person. She was just talking to me how she personally took you under her wing."

Tess scoffs. "Yeah, if her wing is an extension of her parents'. She's kind of a brat."

I just shrug. "She was nice to me." I bump her shoulder with mine. "Maybe the Matthew Charm worked on her."

Tess rolls her eyes but I can tell she's amused. "Oh please. What's the Matthew Charm? Does it involve you flipping your hair and coyly biting your lip?"

I laugh and do everything she said. "Like this?" She just laughs but I can tell she finds it charming. "See? The Matthew Charm works for everybody."

She rolls her eyes again. "No, I was just noting how stupid you looked." She smirks and I put a hand to my chest in mock defense.

"How rude."

She laughs again and we start to land. Tess holds my hand when we start to descend. Then when the plane finally stops, she looks at our hands like she didn't know. I want to keep holding her hand and stay here, but she gets up and clears her throat. "So, are my parents at the palace?" I nod and get her things from the overhead cabinet.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

When we arrive at the palace, Eli gasps. Marian looks haughty but I can tell she's impressed too. Mr. and Mrs. Leger look at each other semi-nervously. They act like they've seen the palace for the first time, but hidden in their eyes are memories and reminiscence. They've obviously been here before. But how? And judging by the way they look at it, it's almost as if Mr. and Mrs. Leger have been here for a long time at one point.

I continue to mull over this until I get off the limousine. My whole family as well as Tess's are standing in front of the main doors with happy faces. Maria runs to her big sister, but Tess is stiff. She gives an awkward little pat to Maria just so the little girl isn't offended. This will be one hell of an explanation to make.

When Marian and Eli get out, my mother has a surprised expression on her face but she remains her composure. "Welcome to the palace!" she says warmly as she walks down to where we are.

"Mother, they are Marian and Eli Leger. Tess stayed at their house while she was gone." I expect Mom to be happy, but something is off in the way she smiles.

"What did you say their last names were, Love?" she says a little shakily.

"Leger," I repeat. Mom looks pale, looking like a blank piece of paper compared to her hair. Dad has reached us by now. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asks, putting an arm around Mom.

When Mr. and Mrs. Leger walk out of the limousine, my Mom is shaking now. "Oh my God," she whispers. Dad looks up and he's holding his breath.

Mr. and Mrs. Leger give a little wave. "Hey, Mer," Mr. Leger says.

"Hi, Prince Maxon," Mrs. Leger squeaks almost casually.

Then Mom's knees buckle and Dad catches her fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**So when I did this in "The Selection: Next Generation" I sort of got mixed reviews. But I feel like the only way I could do this chapter justice is if I tell it in America's point of view. Tell me in the reviews what you think. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_America's POV_

The day Mrs. Leger said Aspen died in the war, I thought my world had ended. I hadn't completely gotten over it. Then I got married to Maxon and had five beautiful children, and Aspen became a secret tucked away in the corners of my mind.

But as I am on my knees, I stare at the man I thought was lost forever. "Aspen," I whisper. There are tears in eyes. I look at the beautiful brunette standing beside him.

"Kriss," Maxon murmurs. The couple gives a tiny wave and Maxon helps me back up. The children are staying at us parents like they've seen a four-eyed horse. Maxon regains his equilibrium and clears his throat. "Well, let's get everyone inside. Matthew, I think it would be best if you lead Tess to her room where she can explain to her family what happened. Then she can get some rest. We'll see her tomorrow for breakfast."

Maxon puts his arm around me then he looks at Tess. "Welcome back, Tess." She nods to acknowledge him but her expression is of absolute confusion. I play with the skirts of my dress and let Max lead me inside the palace.

Matthew brings Tess upstairs to her room in the princess's suite. Her parents and sister follow close behind. I vaguely hear my kids and Evelyn greeting Tess. But the sound is concealed by the rushing in my ears.

Aspen is alive.

How?

He's married to Kriss.

Am I mad? Should I be? No. I'm married to Maxon.

Why is he married to Kriss? How did they even meet? And when?

The last question being volleyed in my head I know the answer to. I remember when Kriss was eliminated. I was so happy I was getting married to Maxon. I quickly gave her a goodbye and she was on her way. But when I think back to that night, I remember Aspen telling me he was taking her home to Columbia. Then he quickly left. It never dawned on me that something could've happened between them. I guess I was so conceited that Aspen would still love me even after I got married to Maxon. I thought Aspen would still be wanting me.

But I guess I was wrong.

Maxon closes the door to his office, and I sit in the leather armchair while Aspen and Kriss situate themselves on the couch. They're not touching but by the way Aspen sits angled toward Kriss, I know they love each other. I run a hand through my hair.

"Aspen, Kriss, would you care to explain?" I say with a dead, defeated voice.

"What's to explain, America?" Aspen retorts. He knows how hotheaded I can get. "You got married to Maxon and you're the queen. I fell in love with Kriss." The last sentence stings like a slap to the cheek.

I roll my eyes to hide the pain. "I meant why, how are you alive, Aspen? Your mother called me and said you died. In New Asia. I send money to your family, you know? I thought if there was no more Aspen to support them, I'd do the best I could to keep his family safe and taken care of."

"Mer, I didn't know—"

"Of course you didn't!" I splutter. "You were supposedly dead! I thought you were gone. Does your family know?"

He sighs. "Yeah, they know. But I told them not to tell you. I thought that maybe it would only worry you? I don't know. I just thought it was better to keep the queen from worrying about another citizen."

I'm about to say something cutting but Maxon starts before me. He probably knows I'm going to say something rash. "So, how did you two meet?" he asks, gesturing to Kriss and Aspen.

"Well, your highness," Kriss starts. "I met Aspen when he took me back home to Columbia. He was very kind to me about the whole elimination thing. Then I gave him my home phone number and my address and we didn't lose touch. Then he gives me a letter that says he's going to New Asia for the war."

"I became a prisoner of war," Aspen interjects. "They captured me and I was labeled 'missing in action' at first. Then the general was positive I had died so he sent news home I was dead. I eventually escaped and snuck into a cargo plane. They stopped over at Columbia which was convenient. I got off the plane and found Kriss. I used her phone to tell my parents I'm okay. Then over time we fell in love with each other. Then after we got married, we moved to a house in Carolina."

He holds her hand and squeezes. I almost feel like my heart is in between their palms. The saddest part of this whole ordeal is the fact that no one told me. But I guess Maxon didn't know either. Then again he didn't love Kriss like I loved Aspen.

I stay silent and just stare at the fire. "How did my son's fiancee end up in your house?" I say just above a whisper.

"Well, I opened the door on Tuesday and she was at our doorstep," Kriss says demurely. "She was covered in cuts and scrapes and burns. We couldn't just leave her there. We took her in, but we didn't know she was Princess Teresa. The dirt and scrapes almost made her unrecognizable."

"She told us that she didn't know who she was," Aspen says sadly. "She lost her memory after the plane crashed." I hate the way he tells me. He sounds condescending like we should have taken better care of her. I absolutely had no control over that. It's like he expected me to be on the plane being her guard.

I just sigh of exhaustion. "Well, I think it's time to go to sleep. I'm sure you guys are exhausted from the trip." They both agree and they leave Maxon's office. My lovely husband squeezes in the seat and pulls me in his lap. I close my eyes and put my forehead against his neck.

"Darling, are you alright?"

I give a half-hearted laugh. "Never better. My first love is apparently alive and married to your ex."

"America..."

"I'm sorry," I say feeling like a child who had just received a scolding. "I just feel upset he didn't tell me, you know?"

"Ames, may I ask you something?" He only uses my nickname when it's something serious. I nod. "Do you still have feelings for Aspen?"

"Absolutely not." I say it without hesitation. And I know I mean it. "I may have loved him before, but Max I love you. And only you." I kiss the side of his neck. "And our children. And our future children-in-law." He chuckles and gives me a light peck on the temple.

"I love you too. And the other people you mentioned." I giggle, and we stay that way for a long time, staring at the fire. Sometimes I wish memories could be burned like photographs. But I know that's not possible. And after Tess, I know for sure I do not want to lose a single thing inside my head.

But I'm choosing to live in the now. No more dwelling on the past. Max gives me another kiss, this time on the tip of my nose, and I decide that yes, now is the best time to live in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, lovelies! It's kinda late and I have a test tomorrow so I won't be able to respond to the reviews right now. Sorry if the writing's a little messy. Thoughts were kinda flying everywhere. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

After listening to Tess explain what happened and her adoptive mom crying about it, I go to Dad's office. Mr. and Mrs. Leger leave the room right before I enter. Mrs. Leger looks at me for a while and smiles. "You remind me a lot of your father," she says.

Mr. Leger laughs as if there's an inside joke about me. "He has Mer's eyes, though." Then they hold hands and go to a guest room that isn't already occupied.

When I walk in the office, Mom is on Dad's lap. Ugh, it's weird enough seeing people my age showing public displays of affection but my parents? Gross.

I clear my throat and they look at me. I tell them to explain why Mom was freaking out and stuff about the Legers. When they finish the story, I'm sitting on the floor with my jaw dropped. Mom's first love is married to Dad's old Selection candidate. Awkward much? After that, I play messenger and deliver the news to my siblings. They're pretty shocked, too. And as soon as I finish telling them the glorious news, I head back up to my room and get dressed in my pajamas.

I have a heap of paperwork on my desk and I start on them. I'm done when it's about one o'clock A.M. Then I hear an ear-splitting scream and words being shrieked. I open the door that connects my room to Tess's and sure enough, she's having a battle with her bed sheets. And sad to say, she's losing. She's struggling in her sleep, still stuck in that realm where only God knows what is happening.

I rush to her side and gently shake her shoulder. Her breathing is still quick, but she opens her eyes. "Shh," I say soothingly, pushing a stray hair from her face. "It's okay, love. It was just a dream."

She nods but there are tears running down her face. "It was just so real," she whimpers softly. "I don't know if it was a memory or a dream but..." She quakes with fear, and I kiss her cheek.

"You're okay. You're here at the palace and my room is literally right next to yours. You're alright." She just nods and trembles again. The sight of this is breaking my heart. "Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?" I say. I know the Old Tess would've been the one to ask me. But right now, she barely has an idea of who I am. I want to make sure she's comfortable before she starts thinking I'm some creep.

Her response is ambiguous. She shakes her head but she shakes like she wants me to stay. Then she scoots over to make space for me and I get under the covers. I wrap my arms around her and pull her against my chest. Her shaking slows down and she flinches every now and then. I know she's still awake.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in the dream?" I ask, gently smoothing her hair.

"I was on the plane, and it was going down. Then I jumped and I saw the flight attendant with her head bent unnaturally. Then I kept running and then there was this explosion behind me. There was this searing pain on my back, and Matthew... I was so terrified." Her voice undulates like the waves; up and down in uneven pitches. I've always known Tess to be brave, even on that very first day when she dared to run from her room. The fact that she's so afraid right now scares me.

"Tess, turn around for me," I say. After one beat, she rolls so that her back is facing me. I finger the edge of her shirt and say, "May I check something?"

She nods wordlessly, knowing that I'm not going to hurt her. I gently lift her shirt up, enough so I can see the red burn mark on her lower back. "Tess, why didn't you tell me?" I ask. My pointer finger lands right near it and Tess flinches.

She quickly pulls down her shirt and faces me again. "I don't know if I should trust you," she says quietly.

"Then why am I in your bed?"

She laughs quietly. "Okay, I am starting to trust you. I just need more time to recuperate from the hot mess that I am."

I chuckle along with her and encase her in my arms again. Tess is more relaxed now and soon her breathing is steady as a heartbeat. I kiss her forehead, and I end up falling asleep too.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

_Blue eyes, light brown hair. It's dark and there's a bottle beside Matthew who is holding my head. I feel light. I feel giddy. I'm upset for some reason. I turn to Matthew and ask, "You think I'm beautiful?"_

_"Extremely gorgeous." He replies with absolutely no hesitation. Then he cups my cheek, and I am the one who leans forward. My lips touch his and we're kissing. _

I am pulled out of the bizarre fantasy and dropped into a world where the fantasy is being continued. When I open my eyes, Matt's face is inches from mine with his lips slightly parted. His arms are around me in a way that makes me feel secure. I spend a few minutes just observing Matt from this close. Then his eyelids flutter open and his icy blue eyes stare into mine. He smiles cockily.

"Well, good morning, gorgeous. I didn't expect you to be in bed with me."

I roll my eyes and make a sound in the back of my throat. I put a hand on his chest and push him. "Oh please. If anything, you're the one who wanted to hop in my bed."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to fall asleep." He starts to get up, but I pull him back down. "Ooh, someone's needy."

"Shut up."

We stay in each other's arms, enjoying the comfortable silence. Matt breaks it when he says, "I'm so happy you're back."

"Yeah, but my memory's messed up."

"So? I love you, and I love that you're here with me right now." He tucks a hair behind my ear. "Words cannot describe how unfathomably beautiful you are, love." I blush and smile.

"Thanks. You're beautiful too. I mean, you're cute and handsome. So, yeah..."

Matt seems to find my loss for words hilarious. "I try, darling."

I remember the dream I had. "Matthew, I had a dream and you were in it." He looks at me attentively. "So we were in a room and it was dark. Then I asked if you thought I was beautiful. Then you said yes then I kissed you. Did that ever happen?"

He smiles and pulls me closer. "Yep, you got drunk that night. Then we were in an empty room and you told me how Michael was kissing Evelyn. You got really upset and I was trying to comfort you and stuff. Then you kissed me and I kissed you back."

I just nod. So it wasn't a dream. I really have kissed Matthew. I look at his lips, and I'm tempted to relive the dream, but I know I can't just do that. I close my eyes and put my forehead on Matthew's neck. I vaguely think about how my head perfectly fits there. I know it's possible for us to fall in love again. I just want to know how long it will take before another tragedy strikes and one of us is gone for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinda short. I'm exhausted. I want a cookie. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

When I go down to breakfast, there is extra attention being given to me. It feels a little uncomfortable but I guess I have to get used to it. I sit beside Matthew and he gives me a smile. So handsome. A little ways away, there is my adoptive sister, Maria, calmly eating her breakfast. Matt's brother, Xander, is sitting next to her with affection written on his face. Then Eli Leger enters the room.

He's wearing a worn leather jacket to supposedly make him look tougher. His black hair is bedraggled and his brown eyes search the room. When his eyes land on Maria, he starts making his way toward her. I nudge Matt and point to Eli. Then Matt rubs his hands together as if getting ready for a fight.

"Oh, it's about to get real," he says excitedly. I giggle and keep watching. Eli sits down next to Maria, and he winks at her. And man, Xander looks like he wants to discombobulate the kid. Maria can't conceal her smile fast enough, but she turns toward Xander. Then the young prince puts a finger under her chin and gives her a small kiss on her lips. Ooh, marking his territory.

Maria sheepishly smiles and Eli is quickly forgotten. I go back to eating and occasionally glance their way. Once, I see Maria shoot a look at Eli. It was more a glare, but there was a trace of amusement as well. Hmm... maybe I should be a big sister later and talk to her about this. Wouldn't want a love triangle, now would we?

Suddenly, there is a loud wailing noise. I cover my ears and Matt grabs my arm. Something big and heavy is thrown against the windows and I scream a little. Everyone, including my family and the queen's sisters, goes in one direction. Matt keeps pulling me to some unknown place. I try to run but my lungs are having a hard time keeping up. I stop for breath and put my hands on my knees. Matt picks me up like I'm weightless and runs toward a door in the wall.

We go down the steps and we reach a man-made cavern. The families are all in the room that I'm guessing is for rebel attacks. There's a guard standing by the door and he bows his head when we enter. But before he does, I catch sight of his hard blue eyes. They look oddly familiar. When I look into Matthew's eyes, I feel safe and secure. But the guard's blue eyes make me feel disgruntled and upset.

I ignore the sick feeling in my stomach and let Matt carry me to the safe room. A few minutes later, the guard from outside enters, but this time he has a gun. And it's pointing at me. Details of the situation fly in my head. Xander has Maria in his arms; both have a horrified expression. Matt protectively puts me behind him. My mom and dad jump in front of Matt and me.

But the guard is calm like a leaf drifting in the wind. "I need to see Princess Teresa."

"What the hell do you want?" Matthew growls. He starts to move forward, but the guard clicks the bullet in place.

"Don't move or I'll shoot every single one of you in here. I just need the princess."

Matt continues to have a vise-like grip on my wrist but I manage to wrench it away. "Matt, I'd rather have everybody safe. Please, I can take care of myself." I walk towards the guard whose gun is still trained on Matthew.

Still holding up the gun, the blue-eyed man gruffly grabs my forearm and leads me away to the unknown dangers upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eek! So sorry I haven't updated sooner. But here's one and I hope you like it. Please review! Love always, AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

The blue-eyed guard leads me up a staircase. When we pop out to the hallway, I'm surprised to see there is no blood. It's a mess, sure, furniture scattered everywhere, shattered chandeliers. But no one looks hurt. Off to the side, I see a man with a heap of books in his arms. A woman runs close behind with a rucksack that looks about ready to explode.

The guard leads me to a dead-end, and then he presses on a specific spot on the wall. It opens, and there is another set of stairs. "Go on down, Tess," the guy tells me. "I'll be out here to unlock the door when you're done talking to the boss."

"How do you know my name? I mean, my nickname?"

His eyebrows furrow. "Tess, now's not the time to play stupid."

I scoff. "I swear to God I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who you are or how you know me."

The guard looks at me with impatience. "We'll talk later. The boss needs to see you _now._" I turn to the staircase without another word and descend the stairs.

I enter a small room filled with metal cabinets. There is a derelict sink in the corner and on the metal bench is a man who looks like he's in his thirties. His brown hair sticks up in every which way but his posture means business. He stands up and holds out his hand.

"Princess Teresa, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says. He shakes my hand so firmly I'm afraid he's trying to break it. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the leader of the Northern rebels. Luke used to be a Southern rebel but when you deported him in Italy, he felt embarrassed. So he joined our group. As for me... well, no one knows my name but I prefer to be called G."

G sits down and gestures to the spot next to him for me to sit too. "Let's start with a simple exercise. It's nothing strenuous and I'm sure a smart princess like you would know you should just easily comply."

I nod and he says, "I'm going to say a word or a phrase and you say the first thing that pops in your mind. Got it?"

I nod again. "Queen," he starts.

"America."

"King."

"Maxon."

"Prince."

"Matthew."

When I say that, he tilts his head. "I was expecting you to say Michael."

I make a face. "Yeah, well, apparently I'm engaged to Matthew."

G tilts his head even more. "What do you mean apparently?"

"Well, I found out that I'm engaged to him after the spectacular Southern rebels crashed my plane, and I lost my memory."

"So you don't know anything?"

I smile inwardly at the little dead-end he's hit. "Yep, so sorry. I'm no use to you here."

G runs a hand over his face. Then he says, "One more thing and I'll let you go. First thing you think about diaries."

I just laugh. "Childish."

"You really don't know anything about the palace or Illea?"

"I know it's big and it has secret safe rooms, but you obviously know about that already." I roll my eyes.

There's a pause. G says, "Do you want to know why you're such a target to the rebels?"

"Not really, but I feel like I should know."

The rebel leader leans forward as if he's telling me a huge secret. "We know how strong and stubborn you are. We know you're not the delicate thing you appear to be on television. And get this, we know that Prince Matthew would take a bullet for you. So when the rebels physically hurt you, we know it emotionally and mentally hurts him twice as much."

"How is that relevant to what you actually want?" I say, confused.

"We want to get rid of these stupid castes. When Queen America was still in the Selection, she had a philanthropy project to present as an assignment. She told us, on live television, that she'd like to get rid of the castes. The problem is they still exist. Sure there are no more Eights on the streets but we want the whole thing gone for good. We want the old America back, both the country and the woman. And I want you, Princess, to help us."

I raise one eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

He gives me a malicious smile that makes me cringe inside. "Because if you don't everyone you love will be dead. We Northerners may not do the killing, but we are very close with our fellow rebels from the south. And they can do the killing for us."

I bite my lip. I may not know my family that well yet, but there is no way I am going to let innocent people get hurt. "What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"There is a hidden library in this palace full of diaries belonging to Gregory Illea. We have no clue where it is, but a certain royal you are close to knows where it is. I want you to get books and diaries, as many of them as possible, to us. Luke will collect them from you when you call for him.

"And if you fail to do what I have said... well, your family will not be the only ones suffering." He stands up and so do I, but I want to fall to the ground and cry tears of desperation. "No one shall know of this meeting. If any of my spies in this palace hear about you blabbering about it, don't be surprised when you face the consequences. Good day, your highness."

He shakes my hand and I go up the stairs. I quickly turn around and say, "Sir, I have one question. Who is Luke?"

He grins. "Ask the guard who led you here."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to dedicate the last two chapters to winterprincess, ilona18, Property of Illea, and Shawwwtttttyyyy. They gave me some ideas on what should happen. Sorry if I missed anyone. If I did, please tell me and I'll give you credit next chapter. Funny thing is, Shawwwtttttyyyy's suggestion was unintentional. She said in a review "What if Luke goes back to the palace as a fake guard and makes Tess fall in love with him?" And I'm like *evil smile* :) MWAHAHA THE RETURN OF LUKE!**

**I also want to thank you for the reviews you guys! Fifty-five reviews... wow the reviews hit double digits! Thanks so much!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**P.S. I want my cookie back :(**

_Tess's POV_

I go up the stairs shaken up and wary. I really can't trust anyone, can I? I knock on the wall, and the blue-eyed guard unlocks it for me. I look at him dead in the eyes. He's handsome, but just by looking at him I want to kick his face. I deported him in Italy? What does that even mean?! And he joined the other rebel group because he's a coward. Yeah, that's what he is.

"Who's Luke?" I ask.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" the guard says intensely.

"The Southern rebels crashed my plane. I lost my memory. I have no idea who you are!" I retort.

"Wait, so you don't know who I am?" he asks.

"Not a clue."

Then he smiles, but it was in the same conniving way G grinned at me. "I'm Luke. G told you to give the diaries to me. You and me used to have a love affair, you know."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"One hundred percent. Then you broke up with me to go to the Selection."

I look at him again. He's tall, but he has a slight slouch. He's stocky and his blonde hair is cropped short. I can't see why I would fall in love with Luke. When I think of Matthew, I know we had a past. I can feel it in my gut that I loved him. But when I look at Luke, I feel resentment and disdain. I hate it.

"I don't believe you," I say hotly. "And I will never trust you. You're a rebel, and my feelings of dislike will never change. Remember that."

Luke nods morosely, and he leads me back to the royal family's safe room. Along the way, he stops at a tall potted plant. "Leave a piece of paper here saying where you want to meet me. I'll take the books from you there."

I make a face. "Tell me why I can't just say where the library is once I've found it."

He smiles antagonistically. "Because G likes seeing any member of the royal family hurt. He wants to see you broken. So when you do what he wants because you have no choice, he wins two prizes."

My pace quickens, and I stop in front of the wall that leads to the safe room. "You barbarians disgust me."

"Tell anyone about this, and your family will be dead before sunset." Luke looks around quickly, and he leaves me in my place.

Then a guard with red hair comes to me. "The rebels have retreated, your highness."

I bite my lip and nod. "Okay. Go call for the royal family or whatever."

The guard—Officer Ronald, his name tag says—opens the wall and says it's safe to go up now. A few minutes later, Matt emerges from the wall. "Tess!" he calls. My eyes refuse to meet his. I'm ashamed that I'm helping the rebels, but I can't see this beautiful boy die.

"Tess," he repeats. He cups my face in his hands. "Love, are you alright?" A tear slips out of the corner of my eye. I look at the ground.

"Yeah," I say in a shaky voice. "I'm okay." He embraces me and kisses the top of my head.

Truth is, I'm far from okay. I am terrified.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

I pull back and wipe away a tear on Tess's cheek. "Tess, what did those sons of bitches want? And why did that rebel guard look awfully familiar?"

"I don't know," she replies. "The rebels threatened me, and then they let me go. They were Northerners." So that's why she's not hurt.

Still, something's off-kilter in the way she says it. Tess is telling me the truth, but not all of it. "What did they say to you?"

She shrugs and says, "Nothing. They just, you know, said they—"

"Tess! You're okay!" Evelyn cries out. Eva gives Tess a hug of relief. My fiancée has a look on relief as well, glad to know she didn't have to continue her story. Then I remember my room is right next to hers. I could ask questions all night.

The rest of the day is uneventful, unless you count hundreds of maids cleaning the palace an occasion. The Legers are leaving in a few minutes. I think the rebel attack scared all of them. Well, at least Marian and Eli looked afraid. Mrs. Leger looked a little frightened, but her husband comforted her in the safe room.

We are all gathered at the front doors to lead the Legers out. Marian gives me a hug that lasts longer than I intend. I shake Mr. and Mrs. Leger's hand, and pat Eli's head. The boy reaches Tess and surprisingly gives her a hug too. "Bye, Fire Girl," he mumbles.

Tess giggles and says, "See ya later, Eli."

Marian gives Tess a hug, too, but I know it's just for show. "Thanks for everything, your highness." The girls pull back, and Marian looks like she has tears in her eyes. "Well, I'll see you every Friday on television!"

Eli gives a lingering hug to Maria. I've never seen my little brother look so predatory. Then Eli mouths, "Call me." Ha, no doubt Xander would rip the phone out of his house for sure. And maybe his mouth for that matter.

Tess gives a kind smile and the family leaves in a limousine. "So, darling, what do you want to do now?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath as if she's going to jump off a bridge. "Do you know anything about a secret library?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**EmilyTheNerd- Unicornraccoons sound wonderful. Imagine this little fluffy thing with a giant horn. :)**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

I trust Tess. Without a doubt. So I take her by the hand and lead her to the secret library. We go to the north corridor and run up the stairwell. I hold open the door and Tess walks in. Then I take her by the hand again and stand in front of the giant painting that covers up the entryway. I find the little button on the side of the frame, and the painting swings open. Then I find the little keypad and enter the password: 07041776. Dad says it's the date that the United States of America was freed from Great Britain. Only a handful people know about the day the Declaration of Independence was signed so it's the perfect password.

All through this, Tess stays in a silent state of awe and shock. I help Tess in the door that doesn't reach all the way to the floor. When we enter, only then does she gasp. I remember the library quite fondly. It's windowless and books are scattered all over the table. There's the computer on the desk and I show it to Tess.

She looks interested but she looks more anxious than excited. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She bites her lip then sits on the ground. "Matt, I need to tell you something. Are you sure this room is safe?"

"No one knows the code except for the royal family."

"But what if there are spies?" She chews the inside of her lip.

"Love, you can tell me anything." I beckon her over and I set her on my lap. She looks tired and defeated. She puts her head on my shoulder and she whispers in my ear.

"You know that rebel guard? His name is Luke. Do you know him?"

Luke is here? And he's a guard?! My hands curl into fists, wanting to pummel his face. "Oh yeah," I say angrily. "I know him, all right."

"Yeah, well, he lead me to the leader of the Northern rebels. They told me that they want to destroy the caste system. They told me to find the secret library and give them diaries belonging to Gregory Illea."

"And you were actually considering helping them?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, but you have to understand. G told me that he would kill everyone I love, including you, if I didn't do what he said. And I can't let you die." I suddenly feel a warm tear on my cheek, and it's not mine. I cradle Tess in my arms and pull her closer to me.

We stay silent as I try to absorb this information. Tess adds, "He said that the rebels want the old America back, both the country and the woman. G said that during the Selection with your father, Queen America had a philanthropy project idea that involved destroying the castes. Do you know anything about that?"

I try to think of Mom before she got married to Dad. Maybe she was a carefree, rebellious girl. But I shake my head.

"We have to find out what to do with these books, though," I say. Then I snap my fingers. "What if we just give them a fake diary?"

Tess tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we get a blank book and write some things in there. I'm a master at forgery, and I'm sure your creativity will tell me what to write."

Then I am relieved when I see her smile. "That's brilliant!"

We stand up and walk to the desk. In a drawer, we find a blank journal (how convenient). I get one of Gregory Illea's journals and look at his handwriting. I dip the old feather quill in ink and start to write.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

What Matthew writes is absolute baloney. It makes no sense whatsoever. I mean, in one entry Gregory Illea supposedly raised ducks for a living. It's outrageous and we're having a lot of fun writing the lies, but for some entries we have to make it slightly related to the country. Wouldn't want the rebels to get suspicious, now would we?

He finishes the last sentence in a flourish and he hands it to me. "Tess," he says as he stands up. "We have to tell my parents about this."

"I know. I just don't know if we can trust them," I reply hesitantly.

"What do you mean we can't trust them? They're my parents!" he cries outrageously.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I don't know if we can trust them not to do anything about it. If they act too openly about this, I could lose my family." I look down at the ground so Matt won't see my glassy eyes. "I could lose you."

The air in the room changes. It seems charged now with electricity and secrets. I love Matthew. I know that now for sure. Every moment I've spent with him gives me butterflies in my stomach.

Matt puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up. Then he kisses me softly. I don't know how many times we've kissed, and if we did at all, I want to remember. I want the memories to return so bad that it aches in the very core of my being. As Matt kisses me one last time, I see a picture of waterfalls in my brain.

"Love, I have to tell my mother. She's involved in this as much as you are." He says it softly like if he speaks past a certain volume I would shatter like glass.

I nod and put my arms around his waist. "I'll go with you."

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Oh my goodness.

I didn't realize how much I wanted to kiss Tess again. But the tension returns as we run to Mom's office. When we burst in, a look of surprise passes her face.

"Matthew, Tess, what is it?" she asks, her question laced with concern. Tess urgently tells her what the situation is and Mom stands up. Then she goes to a shelf where there is a black case. She sits in front of her television and pops the disk in the movie player. The three of us all sit on the couch and watch.

"These are all the footage takenduring your father's Selection," she says. It sounds like Mom is only addressing me but she looks at both Tess and me when she says it. Mom must be eager to have Tess as a daughter-in-law.

We all watch attentively. It's not hard to spot my mom when they've all arrived at the palace. Her hair is still a voluminous blaze of red and the simple dress she is wearing makes her stand out. She's still so beautiful. She fast forwards to about the middle of the footage. It's the _Illea Capital Report _for sure. Mom stands in front of an easel with a confident look on her face.

Then the thing she utters after a few seconds rings in my brain, word after word: I think we should eliminate the castes.

Just like that. The words hung like humid air after a good rain shower. Except this was a storm. Okay, my mother is a brilliant woman. But that is not how you approach things like this, especially since she wasn't the princess yet. Her whole presentation is bold and daring, but it's a disaster waiting to happen. I see an angry Grandpa Clarkson shouting at the cameramen to point their equipment to the ground. And the screen goes blank and Mom hits pause.

"This is what the rebels meant they wanted the old America back in terms of the woman. They're wondering why I haven't pulled through yet." She leans back in her seat. "I wanted so badly for this unfair system to be gone for good. But when I got the position, I didn't know how difficult it would be to actually eliminate them. Talking about destroying them was one thing. Doing the job was a whole different situation."

Tess is listening like Mom's words are straight from the Bible. Her body's all rigid and stiff with this new knowledge. "No matter what, please stay strong, my darlings. Your plan of giving them the fake diaries is genius, but it's only a matter of time before they figure out what's going on." I can only nod.

I exit the office with a new weight on my shoulders. When I look at Tess, the weight is on hers too. Her shoulders physically droop as if the weight could be felt. "Hey," I say. I embrace her and she takes a deep breath. "We'll get through this. Don't worry."

I sure hope so. If we can't pull this off, it might be off with my head.

**Okay, I don't know why, but this chapter seems EXTREMELY long. And they don't even do a lot of stuff. Tell me whatcha think about dis. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all who are still reading this. And for that matter, thanks also to those who read "The Selection: Next Generation" and this story after reading the first one. I love you guys so much, and you're all beautiful! ****_(_****_The Spectacular Now_****... harty har har)**

**Thanks for my cookies. #yummy :P**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I mean a loooooong while. I just missed reading actual books. I just finished _Ignite Me_ by Tahereh Mafi, and I devoured that like I would with my cookies. I also read _The Guard _and wow, I don't know anyone else who could get cockier. Shut up, Aspen. I hate hearing your antics. All of you know how strictly Maxerica I am. Oh, so I also read the first two chapters of _The One. _Lilythemermaid knows how much I ranted about this. I was so horribly disappointed in America, but my goodness, I was laughing with tears. Ah, fiction...**

**Anyways, please review!**

_Tess's POV_

"So let me get this straight: you two"—I point to the couple across the room—"are my adoptive parents. Or I guess foster parents since you didn't really ask for me."

"Honey," the woman starts, "we didn't ask for you, but we loved you as if you were our own."

"And so my actual parents are the king and queen of Italy?" I ask again for clarification.

"Yes," the man says slowly.

"And, um," I say, trying to remember my question. "Oh yeah, what are your names again?"

The couple looks horribly resigned. Apparently, Matthew wasn't the only one affected when I lost my memory. My adoptive parents, who I'm still trying to remember, are the ones who were hit the hardest. I'm trying my best to know everyone's names. We're in the Dining Hall now. There are quite a few guests residing at the palace since Matt's brother, Michael, is getting married this Sunday. He's getting married to Evelyn, the girl who gave me a hug after the rebel attack, but she insists I call her Eva.

The kind woman gives me a small smile. "I'm Laura Renaldi."

"And my name's Alfonso," the sturdy man says, "but people call me Al."

I brush a stray hair from my face and wipe my sweaty palms on the skirts of my dress. Trying to remember things is hard. I go around the room again. I point to the girl with black hair. "You're Maria, my adoptive sister." She gives me a nod. I look at the boy next to her who is holding her hand. "You're Prince Xander Schreave."

Then there's a young woman with long red hair. "Um..." I bite my lip, trying to remember. I know I haven't met her before her introduction, but she looks awfully familiar. The way she holds herself and the way she talks... "Oh! You're May Singer, the queen's sister!" I clap a little, genuinely happy that I remember. The room collectively chuckles, and I move on.

"You're Kenna, the queen's older sister. And you're James, her husband." I look at the pretty lady. "And you're Astra, their daughter." She gives me a demure smile.

"You're Princess Alexandra and Rilane, the twins of the royal family." They give each other a high-five. I smile when I see who's next. "You're Eva, my closest friend." She gives a tiny wave, and my other close friend nudges my side. "Wait, for your turn," I whisper and look at the man next to Evelyn.

"You're Michael, the crown prince of Illea. And you were the one who was the bachelor for the Selection I was in, right?"

"Yep, that's right," he says with a bright smile. He scoots closer to Eva and puts an arm around her waist. They showed me some footage of the Selection I was in. And wow, Michael sent a lot of girls home the very first day. I still can't believe so many already displeased him.

The man next to Michael has warm brown eyes that make me feel protected. Too bad the rebels basically painted a target on my back. "King Maxon Schreave," I say.

He nods. "And your future father-in-law, I might add."

"God, Dad," the person beside me mutters, but he gives a lighthearted smile as if the thought is actually quite appealing.

"You're Queen America." Her bright red hair looks just like her sisters', except Kenna's looks a little more lifeless, and May's looks like a fiery explosion.

"That's right, dear."

I turn to the last person, the man sitting next to me. "And you..." I say, teasing him. I scrunch my face like I'm trying to remember who he really is. But honestly, no one could ever forget his charming blue eyes. "Hmm..." I snap my fingers. "Right! You're Matthew, the oaf I'm engaged to."

The whole room laughs, and Matthew turns bright red. "Yeah, but I'm the oaf you love."

"You're still an oaf," I retort playfully.

"Well, you said yes to this oaf who proposed."

"Ooh," I hear a couple of people say. Pretty sure it was Maria, Xander, and all my future in-laws.

I bump Matt's shoulder cheerfully. "Touché, my friend, touché."

He laughs and laces his fingers with mine. We all finish breakfast, and we go our separate ways. Matt and I head back to the library to write more fictitious diaries. It's been three days since I gave the first "diary" to Luke. G still hasn't figured out our little charade. Thank goodness.

When I enter the library, I see a lit candle on the table. I immediately blow it out. "Tess, it's too dark now," Matthew says, pulling out a chair.

I grab a blank book and sit next to him. "Yeah, but isn't it more romantic this way?" I say in what I hope is a seductive enough voice to cover my anxiety.

Thankfully, Matt gives me a lopsided grin and starts spitting out ideas for me to write. We decide to put that Gregory Illea canceled Halloween years ago. King Maxon brought it back during his Selection, though, so it seems like useless information now. We work like this for a few hours until he leans closer. I can smell him as he blurts out more entries. I can't focus anymore. My hand shakes and the writing looks wobbly, not its usual script.

There's no doubt that Matthew Schreave is attractive, but every moment I've spent with him I learn a little more; remember a little more. He's kind and selfless, and he's not afraid to say what's on his mind. He's hilarious, and it always seems like he's joking, but he can be serious when necessary. I'm afraid I'm falling in love with him. I know I was in love with him before the plane crash, but maybe it was a fluke. Maybe these people are lying, saying that I'm the so-called "missing princess of Italy". I'm too lucky. I'm alive when I should've died. I'm engaged to a prince.

What if none of this is real?

"What's wrong?" Matt asks. He looks up at me through his bronze-colored eyelashes. I swallow nervously and continue writing.

"Nothing," I mumble. "I just think I'm losing my mind."

"How?"

"There!" I jump up with the finished diary in my hands. "We're done with this one. I should go get it to Luke."

Matthew's too quick. He grabs the crook of my elbow with a firm hand. "You didn't answer my question."

I shrug. "It's nothing, Matt. I just..." I sigh, not knowing how to explain the next part. "I just need a reality check."

Matt gets the book in my hands and sets it down on the table. "What do you mean?"

I shrug again. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" he says patiently.

"Anything. I don't know anything." I gesture around. "What if this is all a fake? What if I'm not the princess? How am I engaged to someone like you? Why does it feel like I'm being lied to?" There are tears at the corners of my eyes now. Matt puts a gentle hand on my cheek, and I close my eyes. I just want to drift away like a leaf in autumn, away to some unknown place in hopes of landing somewhere better.

"Tess, look at me," he coaxes. I open my eyes, and he steps even closer. "Do you know that I love you?"

I hesitate. "Yes."

"And how do you know? Because I told you? Because you have a diamond ring on your finger? Because you have a necklace from me?"

Is this a rhetorical question? So many questions in the world, and too many with no answers.

But this one does.

"I know that you love me because... I don't know how to explain it. I just feel it in me."

"Exactly. That's how you should feel with what I tell you. You can trust me." He lightly rubs his nose on mine. "And I trust you."

I lean forward, longing for the kiss. My heartbeat thrums as his lips touch mine. Electricity has replaced the blood in me. This is how I know he loves me. Every kiss has a meaning in it, a thing where his words can be stowed for safe keeping.

I'm the first to pull away, but not far enough that our breaths aren't mingling in the small space between us. "Maybe I am insane," I whisper.

Matt's forehead rests against mine. "Maybe you are, but I know for sure I am. I'm absolutely crazy." He gives me the smile that immediately notifies me he's going to say something impish. "I'm crazy about you."

I giggle. "You're such a dork, Matt."

"Well, I picked up a few things from the master." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Are you saying I'm the dork?" I say in mock defense.

"Yes, but you're an adorable dork. You're... _adorkable_."

I laugh again and there is no more tension hanging in the air. The walls are slowly being destroyed, and these are bricks I don't want replaced.

**Okay, so I need some democracy here! I need to know what to do for Michael and Eva's wedding. Just write in the reviews what you guys vote for and I shall tally it up and possibly post it in the next chapter. **

**Colors:**

**Blue**

** dark blue**

** turquoise**

**emerald-green.**

**Wedding gown:**

**strapless, classic ball gown**

**strapless, form-fitting but flares out**

**cap-sleeved, mermaid gown**

****Whatever style dress it is, there are going to be Swarovski crystals on the bodice that are the color of the wedding theme.****

**If you have any other suggestions, feel free to PM me or the put it on the reviews. **

****Love ya!- AcademicGirl****


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies. Did you guys see _The One_ spoilers Kiera Cass posted on her tumblr? I cannot wait until May. SERIOUSLY CANNOT. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys voting. The results are at the end of the chapter. Please don't be that person that scrolls down to the very end and doesn't read the chapter at all. **

**AwesomePanda23- I love your name BTW :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters as well as the first. **

**Queen Zeena- Thanks, girly! I love your story, too. :)**

**PeetaOrMaxon- That was a really good explanation as to why emerald green should be the color of the wedding. Evelyn is quite classy. :P**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks for the review, hon, even if it didn't make it on the reviews section. Glad I saw it, and thank you. **

_Matthew's POV_

I still haven't told anybody about the rebels. Maybe it's the wrong choice, but I can't break a promise, especially one I've made to Tess. We've stuck to making the fake diaries. I saw Luke once in the hall; you can only guess how much hatred was on my face. Let's just say he's avoided me for the whole week.

It's the day before Michael's wedding, and man, I've never seen him this... anxious and hyper. The dude is bouncing off the walls, asking Silvia if she really has pulled through with the wedding arrangements. Invitations, food, the reception. But Silvia just calmly replies that yes, everything is in order. Every guest who is staying at the palace for the wedding has arrived. Evelyn's bridesmaids and her family are here as well as some of our cousins and other distant relatives.

"Bro, you've got to relax," I say, patting his shoulder. He's pacing in our office that is adjacent to Dad's. He stops momentarily to stare at me.

"What if I mess up? What if I'm in the middle of my vows and say something stupid?" He starts pacing again. "Matt, this is going to be televised! The whole country would be watching!"

I sit down on the edge of my desk. "Dude, you're not going to mess up. You're, like, absolutely perfect at everything." I'm not saying this to make him feel better. He really is almost perfect at everything. He is an excellent war strategist. I'm pretty sure he's Dad's favorite for that reason. I can't say that I'm terrible—because I'm not too bad—but Michael is a lot better.

I remember this one time he and I had a joint piano lesson when we were younger. It took me forever to get the simple piece correct, but after three tries Michael got it down pat. He's a prodigy. He tells me I'm a master on violin, but I don't know if he's just saying that. Then I played for Tess and it was like she saw an apparition or whatever.

"I am not perfect at everything!" Michael cries out. "Remember that one time Aunt Marlee taught us how to cook? Or should I say _tried_ to?"

I burst out laughing. "That was hilarious, though! The baking powder went everywhere, and Aunt Marlee looked like she was gonna pass out from laughter." Aunt Marlee is Mom's best friend since her Selection. She isn't even related to us, but for some reason we call her our aunt. She really is like our relative, and Mom treats her like a sister anyways.

"Still, it was an utter disaster," Michael says. "So there. I'm not perfect at everything."

I cross my arms. "Fine. Perfect at most things. Happy?"

Michael nods approvingly and smile impishly. "But seriously, Matthew. What if I don't meet Evelyn's expectations or something?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. You'll be fine. You're the crown prince."

"What does that have to do anything?"

I grin. "It means you were destined to be perfect." I raise my arms for dramatic effect. "And don't worry about Eva. She's probably as hyper as you are about this." That doesn't seem to reassure him. "Just take a deep breath, and think about the last day you'll be a free man. Hey! Speaking of which, we're going to have the bachelor party tonight. You gotta look presentable."

I swear, Michael turned a little greener. "Bachelor party?"

"Yeah. I'm hosting." Michael is now rooted to the ground. "Michael, it'll be fun. Come on. One last hurrah before you're tied to that woman."

Now Michael rolls his eyes, but I can tell he's calmer. "Is that what you'll think of yourself when you get married to Tess?"

I sigh. "I don't even know if we'll get married."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just so much now, you know? She barely knows who I am, she's just beginning to trust me, the rebels are even more determined to bring us down. What wedding are you talking about?"

My brother gives me a sad, comforting smile and sits next to me. There's a slight pause before he says, "Remember how we were playing that board game when I was seven and you were six, and we lost the dice?"

"'Twas a tragedy."

"Look at us now. We're losing people and our sanity instead of inanimate objects."

"Our life is a Shakespeare tragedy, my dear brother."

He laughs, and we do more paperwork for the country that we hope we won't lose.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

"You've done exceptionally well, Princess." I don't look at him. "Your highness, look me in the eye when I'm speaking."

This man is not the boss of me, but I do as he say. G shakes the hair out of his eyes. "Finally." I just gave him another diary, my hand cramping from the hasty way I wrote the entries. G asked for two diaries today. He's getting more impatient, which I don't understand seeing that I've done everything he's said. Technically speaking, not really since the diaries are fake.

"How many more of these do you need?" I ask hotly.

"Patience, my dear. We don't want the royals getting suspicious that the books are slowly disappearing. We might need just two more."

"What exactly do you need these diaries for?"

G gets up and starts pacing. "We're hoping that once we find what we're looking for, we can override one of the _Illea Capital Reports. _We'll present all of the knowledge you've given us." I cringe when he says that, as if their whole success is my doing.

"And what do you think the country will do? Obey your every command?"

"Not exactly." G stops pacing. "We're hoping that we wouldn't have to do anything else before the king and queen take action."

I nod. "I'll do what you say on one condition."

"Depends what it is."

"I'm sure you won't have a hard time complying." G sits down and cocks his head like he's really considering it. "I want you to command the rebels not to do anything brute at the wedding tomorrow."

"Deal." That was too fast. He must have seen a loophole.

"And I mean every rebel in this country cannot be there at that wedding. No Northern rebels, no Southern rebels, no secret rebels posing as guards. I want none of you there, or the deal is off."

There is a pregnant pause as the young rebel leader considers the circumstances. "Fine. No rebel will intrude on the royal wedding and every rebel in the premises will be evacuated to the forest. That sound good?" He holds out his hand.

I give it a firm shake and hope it hurts. "Deal."

** I put up on the previous chapter the choices for Michael and Evelyn's wedding. So I have the results (I only put up the ones that had votes):**

**Turquoise- 3**

**Emerald green- 3**

**Blue- 1**

**Strapless form-fitting, flares out- 7**

**Strapless ball gown- 3**

**So as you can see, emerald green and turquoise are tied. So keep voting for the color and I hope you guys enjoy the style of the dress!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the last chapter was a little boring, but I hope this one spikes your adrenaline. A little. Maybe. **

**Also, very sorry that this took forever to get uploaded. Well, I guess it depends on how you feel about my story. Oh! I got a review that was like "Full of mistakes as always! U are terrible at writing!" And I'm like, "Well, why was this review on chapter 12? You must've read the whole thing." Yeah, my friend dared me to say that so it's up here. Blame him.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

I'm hosting the bachelorette party for Eva tonight. We're not doing anything raunchy or extreme because Eva isn't like that, and as far as I know I'm not like that. The bridesmaids arrived a few days ago, and we've gotten really close. Eva has six bridesmaids—Perris Conner, Annabel Paisley, Sierra Ridley, Alexandra and Rilane Schreave, and me. The maid of honor is Eva's older sister, Veronica. She just got out of the hospital from a coma, so tonight will be a really good time to unwind. Michael's sisters are also coming, as well as Maria since she's at the palace anyway. Astra, Michael's cousin, and May Singer are here too. Astra's mother, Kenna, couldn't make it because she said she was feeling a little sick. Queen America is also with us since Eva suggested it. Plus, the queen needs time to relax.

Apparently there's a spa not too far from the palace. So right after lunch, we get in the limousine and drive. When we get to the spa, oohs and sounds of eagerness fill the vehicle.

"I am so ready for a manicure," says Perris. She's the diva of us all, being a born Two. "It's been, like, five days."

Annabel rolls her eyes, but there's a gleam in her eye that makes us know she's just happy to be here. "Oh please, Perry. I've never even heard of a manicure." Annabel's the born Five. She and Perris are like the North and the South Pole, but they couldn't get along any better.

We start out with the massages, and dang it feels amazing. I never knew how tense I was. The kind lady kneads my back muscles, and the rebels, the world, the problems all go away. The masseuse takes care when she gets to my lower back. Her hands evade the patch of burned skin and actually finds a substance that makes it hurt less. I'm loving this thing.

When we're all done, we gather in a room and get manicures and pedicures. Ugh, that sounded really girly. Let me rephrase; the people come in to take care of our hands and feet. Yeah, that'll do for now. I get a neutral shade of taupe on my nails. I'm not one to go all out. After we're done with that, we get into white robes and have some tea while we're in the steam room.

"Everyone, thank you for being here for me," Evelyn says with a smile.

Everyone murmurs a response that goes along the lines of "Happy to be here" and "Anything for you". There's something about Eva that makes everyone smile when she's in their presence.

"Isn't it funny how the four of us"—Annabel points to the Selection girls—"were competing for Evelyn's soon-to-be husband?"

We all laugh, and they remember how ruthless the competition must have been. "It's a shame I don't remember any of it," I mumble.

"Oh Tess," Sierra starts, "you were Michael's favorite for a long time in the beginning."

"What happened?"

The girls shrug. "I don't know exactly," Perris says. "But I remember you got the news that Maria went missing, and you just shut everyone out, including Michael."

"And then I think he just had more time for Eva over here," Veronica says.

"The Selection really can be cruel," the queen says. "I remember when I was in it. There was this one girl who was just so mean to everybody, but with Maxon she was just this perfect little cupcake." She rolls her eyes at the memory. "It was so pathetic how she would act so awful and be a whole different person when the royal family was around."

"But it doesn't matter now, Mom," Alexandra says.

"Yeah," Rilane supports, "you got married to Daddy anyway."

"That's true, girls."

There is a pause that ensues as we all take a sip of our drinks. "Let's play a game," Perris says. "Okay, so we're one of us is going to say a word and then we go around saying what the first thought or memory pops in our head."

"Oh! I want to go first," Alexandra squeals. "First kiss."

Suddenly, an image pops into my brain of Matthew's bright blue eyes. We are in the dark room again, and he kisses me with so much passion. Alexa's voice breaks me out of my daydream. "Okay, so my first kiss was with a duke from France. I was fifteen and he pulled me aside after that ball we had and he just kissed me."

"How old was this guy?" Eva inquires.

"He was eighteen."

"Okay, enough about Alexa. It's my turn," Riley interjects. "I had my first kiss from Prince Jerome of Swendway." Her eyes almost glaze over from thinking about it.

"But Riley, aren't you getting married to Prince Alexander Rousseau from France?" Annabel asks.

"Yeah, how I wish we weren't." Riley's mother looks shocked, and her eyebrows are raised.

We all go around in a circle, and I am barely paying attention until the queen goes. She describes her first kiss as sweet. This guy was a Six, and she ended up dating him for two whole years behind her parents' backs, even after curfew. We all sigh at how romantic and badass the queen was when the steam in the room gets thicker.

I jump up and try to open the door but it's jammed. I bang on it. "Help! Help!" The other ladies start banging on the door, and I try to find the button the lady told us to push for emergencies like this. We all start choking and coughing, and soon the whole room is filled with steam so thick I can't see a thing. I finally find something, but it's not a button. It's a slip of paper that says: All the princesses and the queen in one fell swoop.- G

"I found the button!" Evelyn yells. She pushes it and the steam stops. We're all sticky and gasping for air, but we're all very much alive. Someone finally opens the door from the outside, and we rush out like untamed animals. The person who opened the door has red hair in a high ponytail with a horribly shocked expression.

"Your highnesses!" the girl says. "What happened?"

"We were locked in!" Perris screams. "I mean, what kind of spa keeps people in the steam room even after minutes of banging on the door?!"

"I'm so sorry, miss! When I arrived here for my shift, everyone was knocked out." The girl looks terrified.

"Thank you so much for finding us," Queen America says.

The girl curtsies. "Of course, your highness."

"And what's your name?"

"Juliet, your highness."

"Juliet, thank you for saving us." The queen says it in a way as if Juliet found the cure for cancer. I actually think it's very sweet.

The redhead girl blushes. "You're welcome, your highness."

Well, that ruined our relaxing day. We all get dressed and return to the palace. When we come back, the boys who went to the bachelor party are bruised.

"Oh my God," Annabel whispers.

"What happened?" May yells.

"Aunt May, it was awful," Michael says. Matt runs to me and wraps me in a tight embrace. He's hurting me a little, but my selfish thoughts subside when I feel him shaking.

"Matthew, what happened?" I whisper.

And the response I get doesn't surprise me at all. "Rebels."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this one's kinda long because I don't know the next time I'll be able to upload another chapter. Sorry if you get bored or whatever. Also, if you haven't cast your votes in for Eva and Michael's wedding, do it immediately! The choices are in the chapter before the last one. Yeah... **

**Thanks for the reviews, BTW! I love you guys so much for your endless support. I also got this review saying that Luke was based off that certain reviewer? Tell me how I should react. **

**Oh, just a note, every bolded thing on my story is me talking. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

Michael tells the story to everybody in the Great Room:

The guys—Michael, Xander, Uncle Gerad, Uncle James, Uncle Carter (Aunt Marlee's husband that we happen to call uncle too), his son, Benjamin, a lot of our cousins, Evelyn's father, and me—all went to a fancy restaurant for the bachelor party. Well, that's what we told the girls. We really went to this fancy bar and stuff and got drinks, but no one likes angry women.

Anyway, there was this one guy who seemed harmless until he whistled. Then these other burly guys came out of nowhere and started beating us up. Finally, the manager of the bar (or hotel, depending on which story you're following) pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot the rebels, but they had already fled.

"Wait, wait," Tess says after the story ends. "What I don't understand is how we had a bunch of guards there to protect us, and we still got hurt."

"What do you mean you got hurt?" Michael asks.

Eva tells the story of how they were locked up in the steam room. We all agree how incredibly funky this is. Two rebel attacks when we were supposed to have trusted guards.

"Do you think there are other rebel guards other than Luke?" I ask. The others tilt their heads and furrow their brows in confusion, but Tess instantly pales.

"Oh my gosh," she whispers as I realize what else this could mean.

"Do you think they know about the diaries?" I ask.

"What diaries?" everyone but Mom mumbles. My mom looks particularly concerned, so I jump up and walk over to her.

"Mother, a word in your office, please," I mutter. I shoot Michael a look that makes him get up and follow us. We get to Mom's office, but right before we go in Dad just happens to be there.

"Hey, Ames," he says to Mom. Then he notices us and smiles cordially. "Good evening everyone. Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

Tess doesn't notice her vise-like grip on my forearm. "Father," Michael starts, "may you come with us to Mother's office?"

Dad wordlessly nods and we enter the room. My parents sit on the love seat, and Tess and I across from them. Michael stays standing, tense and alert. Tess and I quickly explain the diaries, the rebel leader, and the bachelor/bachelorette party attacks. Dad is now up and pacing. Huh, so that's where Michael and I get it from. "Please leave your mother and me for a moment."

The three of us nod, and we exit the room. But instead of leaving, we all press our ears against the wooden door. It's no use, though. All the offices were built to be soundproof. Stupid protection program.

So I just take Tess by the hand and lead her to my room. Then she puts her hands on either side of my face and she says, "Are you alright?"

I smile and turn my head to kiss her palm. "I'm fine, love. You should have seen the other guy. Man, he was jacked up when I was done with him."

She laughs, and I pull her closer. "How are _you_ doing, love?"

"I'm doing great, aside from the fact I was almost asphyxiated with air. I mean, how is that even possible?" Her face scrunches up as she tries to think of the logic behind choking on evaporated water. But I just kiss the tip of her nose, and she leaves to go to her room.

At dinner, we're all tense and trying hard to alleviate the inevitable apprehension. Astra makes a half-hearted joke that actually pushes a genuine laugh out of me. She gives me a wry smile that says _I know you're just trying to be nice, but thanks. _I just shrug and continue eating. I excuse myself after dessert.

I'm on the main stairwell when I feel a hand clap on my shoulder. I turn around and see one of my best friends. "Jerome!" I cry. I give him a quick one-armed hug. **(H****aha, you know, those "bro hugs" that make guys think they're cool.)**

"Matthew, it is so nice to see you again!" Jerome is the crown prince of Swendway. He also used to have a fling with Rilane, but something happened between them. Or maybe it's just because Rilane is getting married to Prince Alexander Pierre of France. God, love lives make a mess of things.

"Follow me, Jer." I lead him to the dining hall where everyone is still eating. When Rilane sees him, she leaps out of her chair and into his arms.

"Well, hello to you too, darling," he says, softly enough that Rilane and I are the only ones who hear him.

"Jerome, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm here for your brother's wedding, of course." Jerome scans the room for the groom, and he lights up when Michael approaches. "Michael! I haven't seen you in ages."

Michael gives him a firm hand shake. "I might say the same, Jer."

"But of course you won't because I know how you feel about redundancies," Jerome says. They chuckle and the rest of the room comes over in confusion. I introduce him to everybody and smile when I get to Tess.

"Jer, meet my fiancée. Tess, this is my oldest friend, Jerome."

Jerome, being the classy gentleman that he is, takes Tess's hand and brings it to his smiling lips. "Hello, beautiful."

She blushes and curtsies. I take back her hand from him. "Easy, now. This is my fiancée you're talking to."

Jerome smiles. "Right, sorry. I totally intended to steal her when I saw her on television, but you actually look really scary right now so I better go see what Rilane is doing!" He winks and leaves me with Tess.

"Tomorrow's the wedding," I say out of nowhere.

She nods. "Yep. I made a deal with G that he wouldn't invade tomorrow."

My grip on her hand tightens. "What did you risk?"

She shrugs. "I just said I'd stop giving the diaries if they hurt us at the wedding tomorrow. They obviously found another way to torture us."

"I hate them," I mutter. She gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"I know you do. But what happens when you cut off the head of a monster?"

I rattled my brain trying to think. Is this a riddle? She's so cryptic sometimes. "Two grow back?"

"Well, if you're thinking of a hydra, then yes. But what about a regular monster?"

"There are regular monsters?"

"Just answer the damn question, Matthew." That's the first curse word she's said since she lost her memory. Is this a sign it's coming back?

"The monster dies."

"Exactly. If we find both rebel leaders and kill them or imprison them, bam! No more rebels!" She's smiling in a way that makes me regret what I have to say next.

"Tess, it doesn't exactly work that way. If you kill the leaders, the other rebels could take action themselves. You'd only be encouraging them. We really have to make them happy. It's the only way for them to stop terrorizing the whole country."

She nods dejectedly, and I gather her in my arms. "Love, you're doing an excellent job handling all of this. Truly."

"I just wish I could help," she says, her voice muffled in my shirt.

I pull back, astounded. "Are you kidding me? Who came up with the idea of fake diaries? Who bounced back up after losing her frickin' memory? Who was friends with a psychopathic maniac who ended up being a rebel and didn't get turned herself?"

She giggles. "Turned into what? A psychopathic mania or a rebel?"

I kiss her forehead. "Both."

"Get a room!" Jerome yells.

I turn around and stick out my tongue. "Then stop making out with my sister!"

He gives me a disgusted look and walks out of the dining hall. Tess laughs lightly. "He's hot," she says.

I raise my eyebrow in a bored, not-impressed way. "Jer? How is he hotter than me?"

"I never said that, Matt." Then she grins in her little mischievous way. "Ooh, is someone jealous?"

I blow a puff of exasperation out my mouth. "Me? Matthew Schreave jealous? I'm the one engaged to you."

Tess laughs in a mocking way. "True enough. He actually reminds me a little of you. You know, the way you're both so joking about things."

My mind lingers on her last sentence. I never really thought about how alike Jerome and I are. Sometimes I feel like we're more brothers than Michael and I.

"Matthew?" Tess sings. "Helloooooo?"

"Hey, I have something to show you." I grab her hand and drag her to the music room. "Ta-da!" I wave my arms out in t a flourish.

"Whoa," she says, awestruck. She picks up a violin—mine, to be specific. I smirk and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she says.

"That's mine." She turns it over in her hands to see the side that has _Matthew_ engraved in gold. Then she thrusts it in my hands. "Play for me."

Amemory slams in my brain. This is exactly what happened six months ago; when Tess was still part of the Selection and when she was still annoyed every time she saw me. I gingerly take my violin out of her hands, and she sits down on the lounge. I play the same song I played that day. When I finish with a nice down bow, Tess is silent. Her eyes are glazed over as if her train of thought crashed in some unknown place.

Then her head snaps back up and she claps. "Bravo! That was incredible. You truly have a gift."

"Thanks," I say, putting back my violin. "What were you thinking about?"

She bites her lip, and the blank look in her eyes return as she stares at the ground. "Not to sound like some wacky lady with tarot cards, but I had a vision." She looks up at me. "Matt, I've been getting these pictures in my head that seem to be memories. Are they coming back?"

I sit down next to her on the lounge. "Tell me what you saw just now."

"Well, we were in this room and I picked up your violin. Then you did the exact same thing a while ago, smirking and stuff. Then I asked you to play and you played the exact same song you played a while ago. Memory or imagination?"

"Memory. For sure." I have an identical one stored in the file cabinets of my brain. "It happened during the Selection. I brought you down here for your first date with Michael." I roll my eyes. "I was so pissed he got to date you, and all I could do was escort you. Anyway, you and Michael had a little jamming session, and I barged in because Dad needed to see him. Michael left and insert your vision slash memory at this spot."

"What happened after?"

"Well, we talked. I called you pissed-off girl who wanted to pee on the world, and you actually laughed." She laughs at the mention of this.

"Was I really? A pissed-off girl, I mean."

"Yes and no. You were just pissed around me. Around other people, you were this naive little person that made people fall in love with you."

"Matthew, I feel like you're lying now."

"I'm not! I promise you that everything I say is the truth." I take her hand and look her dead in the eye. "I would never lie to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I lean in, wanting to kiss her, but we are interrupted by a cough. I turn to the sound and there's a smirking Jerome with Rilane behind him. "When I said get a room, I didn't mean it literally."

"Really?" I say teasingly. I nod at Rilane. "I see you followed your own advice."

Jer crosses his arms in defense. "I just wanted to play something for her. I learned something new on the saxophone."

He crosses the room to get the polished sax mounted on the wall. He plays an upbeat song that has me dancing with Riley and Tess. We all clap for Jerome. Then Tess surprises me by grabbing the guitar on the wall and plopping down on the floor. Does she remember how to play it too?

She closes her eyes and her fingers press down on the strings. She strums and plays a perfect G-chord. Tess starts playing a song that begs me to sing. I'm not that good of a singer, but I get by. When she finishes, it's their turn to stare at me.

"Matthew," Tess whispers.

"Goodness gracious," Riley mutters.

Jerome says something in Swendish.

"What?" I say.

"You can sing?!" they say in unison.

"I'm not that good!" I say as loud.

"Matt, don't," Tess says. "I can't even look at you."

"I just sang. No need to go batshit crazy on me."

"But you're amazing!" Riley says. "Why didn't we know?"

"Because you're all too self-absorbed to notice anything about me?" Once I say it, I regret it immediately. Tess looks hurt, as does Riley.

Jerome looks back and forth between them and he says, "Okay, I think it's time to go to bed. Riley, darling, let's go." He reaches a hand out for Riley, and they leave the music room.

"Matt—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She puts her hand on my knee. "But it's true. Everything you've done is for me and everybody else. I've been too self-absorbed. I'm so sorry."

"Tess, it's fine."

"No, it's not! I hate that I barely know anything about you!"

"But you barely know anything about yourself! You didn't even know you could play an instrument."

"This isn't about me. This is about you." Tess pokes the center of my chest with her pointer finger. "From now on, you tell me everything I need to know. No more hiding from me. You say you trust me. Do you really?"

I impatiently run a hand through my hair. "Of course I trust you. I just don't see the big fuss with putting attention to myself."

Tess gives a cold, mirthless laugh. "That's the problem. Becoming too selfless? You lose your sense of self-preservation. How long did you sleep last night?"

"What does that have—"

"Answer me."

I shrug. "I don't know. Seven hours maybe?"

"You're lying."

"Fine. I slept for three hours. Happy?"

"You were writing another diary, weren't you?" she says accusingly.

She rolls her eyes at my lack of a response.

"I rest my case," she says surely.

"But—"

"No excuses. I'm just saying it's not so bad to have some attention. You have people who love you and care about you. Don't think that they don't. People like others doing things for them, but sometimes it's good to do other things for other people."

"Do you love me?" I ask.

She looks at me with a gleam in her eye, but she props the guitar back on her lap. "I want to hear you sing again."

As I'm singing, I think how I'm getting little bits and pieces of my old Tess back, but also getting a girl with a confidence so daring and rebellious. As much as I want her memories back, I can't help but feel like this new Tess needs to stay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews/follow/favorites! If you're still reading this, words cannot describe how grateful I am. Seriously, this is a fanfiction among millions. Thank you. **

**lilythemermaid- Thanks! I knew someone would catch on to my hidden references. *COUGH AND AARON WARNER COUGH* And apparently, Matessa is their ship name. :)**

**EmilyTheNerd- Thank you for all of your reviews. And the lengthy explanation as to why the color should be turquoise! You're cool.**

**ilona18- Thanks for catching on! **

**kat'n'kat- Aw thanks for reviewing! And no, I'm sure your life must be more glamorous than mine. **

**PokemonLuver151- THAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!**

**Also, I wanted to do this chapter this way again because I love Maxerica too much and you can't see the fluff with the children telling it. Shhh... **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_America's POV_

Matthew, Michael, and Tess leave the office. There's a soft thud against the door that gives me the right to think they're trying to eavesdrop. Thank God for heavy, wooden, soundproofed doors.

"Max—" I start to say.

"What are we going to do about this, America?" He stops pacing for a moment to look at me as he impatiently runs his hand through his hair. "Our children are in danger. Our whole _family _is in danger. Tess almost died. Again, might I say. And our sons got beat up by commoners—"

"Actually, they were rebels," I mutter.

"We have to stop this immediately."

"I know, Maxon. But the only way, it seems, to stop the rebels is to give them what they want. If we just go ahead and kill the rebel leaders, there will be total anarchy." I've learned how to strategize and analyze a situation since I've been princess. I'm not required to, but it helped me prove to King Clarkson that I'm worth it to be on the throne. It didn't matter anyway. He still hated me.

"What do you think they want?" he asks.

"What they've always wanted."

He walks over to where I'm sitting and crosses his arms. "Which is...?"

"The caste system gone. They've wanted that damn thing gone ever since that philanthropy project I presented twenty years ago." I put a hand on his forearm. "I know that was my mistake, but I really, truly think this country needs change."

Maxon comes closer and puts a hand over mine. "Ames, we can't just change the country overnight."

"I know. I never said we could. But over time, we can do it, Max. Over time, the castes will be destroyed. There are no more Eights on the street which is absolutely fantastic. But I hate the fact that there are still people working jobs they're not proficient at when they could offer so much more."

He mulls it over and sits next to me. "Remember how easy our problems used to be?" he says with a small smile.

I laugh lightly. "I don't know. Choosing a wife among thirty-five girls seems pretty difficult to me."

"I mean about how we would have to sneak around my father during the Selection." After my almost-elimination, King Clarkson made sure that Maxon would never spend time with me again. We saw each other discreetly after his late-night meetings.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. Still, I'd rather deal with the rebels than see your father glaring daggers at me."

Maxon chuckles, a rich sound that makes me smile. His smile then quickly fades. "Now we have to try and satisfy an entire country."

I sigh. "I know, Max. And you're doing your best."

"But it's not good enough."

I lean in and give him a gentle kiss. "Maxon Calix Schreave, you are the best king this country has ever seen."

"Then why aren't people happy?"

It breaks my heart to see him question his ability when he's absolutely perfect. "People are never going to be ideally happy. There are always going to be those people who just won't like what we do. Then there are those people who complain and rebel for the sake of complaining and rebelling."

He wraps his arms around me and brings me to his chest. He's shaking, in fear that he'll never be good enough. He inhales sharply right above my hairline and says, "America, I don't think we can get rid of the caste system."

"Why not? Illea didn't always have castes."

"I know, but it would take a few more years to destroy them completely. So I'm suggesting something else."

I smile at the next two words I say. "Do tell."

"Well, what if people could 'test' out of their castes? Let's say someone wanted to be an artist and they were born to do clerical work as a Six. Then they could show the province Services Office what they could do and they'll be put in that caste."

"But Maxon, what if they wanted to be a musician and they were a Three? Who'd agree to be caste lower?"

"We can make it a way that castes won't have meaning. They will just be numbers that indicate what jobs people have. The salary, though, is another problem. The lower the caste would usually mean lower pay. But it would depend on the job and each of its 'levels,' you might say. So a musician would have lower pay than the conductor. Get the gist?"

I just nod and he continues, "When it gets to that point where castes just don't mean anything anymore, we can eliminate them completely."

"I thought you said that we can't get rid of them."

"Changed my mind while I was speaking. What do you think?"

I think that it's brilliant that maybe some poor Seven has the chance to be the greatest scientist ever. I grin and kiss my husband on the cheek. "When do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, at the wedding. But tonight..." Maxon swings my legs onto his lap. "Tonight we can just pretend that our problems don't exist."

I'm so happy right now I can't contain the smile that creeps up to my lips. "And how do we do that?"

He kisses the corner of my mouth gently, making me hungry for more. "You tell me, darling." He grins mischievously and kisses me like all of his pent-up emotions are being released. I get lost in him until I remember what he said.

"Wait, you'll tell them at the wedding? The wedding's tomorrow, Max!"

"I know. I'll call a meeting with the advisers and Matthew tomorrow morning."

"What about Michael?"

"I think he deserves a good surprise. I'm sure he wants the caste system gone almost as much as you do."

"Good," I say. We're stuck in a comfortable silence, a giant bubble that separates us from this world. "We still have tonight to make out, right?" I sound like my old teenager self, like the rebellious girl that had to hide from the country.

"We have forever to make out, my dear." He teases me by saying "my dear"; like old times.

"I'm still not your dear," I say against his cheek.

"That's right. Because you're my wife."

I laugh and he does too, the warm sound filling my whole being. "I'm yours forever, Maxon."

It seems out of place to be kissing like reckless teenagers when so much is at stake. But just like Max, I want to forget everything for just a few minutes. I want to regain the stolen minutes the rebels had taken from us.

"I'm yours too, Ames. Forever."

Then the urgent knock comes at our door as the alarm rings.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I'm so close to 100 reviews! Thank you! I'm so sorry I'm delaying the wedding and stuff. I'm sort of having writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but I just don't know how to get there. Know what I'm sayin'?**

**lilythemermaid- If Kiera Cass took notes from me, Aspen would have been shipped off to some other country a looooong time ago. :)**

**prnamber3909- I have only one thing to say: shit happens. And life sucks. And then you go to your first day at work and your boss screams at you for not putting lettuce and you go home and your roommate's a messy butt who left a burger under your bed. Yes, blame the rebels. **

**EmilyTheNerd- You're mom's a psychologist? That's so cool. **

**ilona18- Yes, I missed Maxerica too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And to my dear friend Luchi, who may or may not be reading this, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

_Tess's POV_

I don't have time to properly put back the guitar. Matt grabs my hand, and I leave it lying on the floor. We break into a run as the sirens wail. Suddenly, we are both yanked backwards. I turn around, slightly afraid and slightly annoyed, and Luke motions for us to follow. Matt and I are on his heels as he walks to the safe room where I regularly meet G.

When we're in front of the wall that conceals the passageway, Luke crosses his arms. "G only wants to see the princess."

I start to release my hold on Matt, but his strong grip remains. "No," he says with authority. "Wherever she goes, I go."

Luke shrugs, trying to conceal the fear in his eyes. He's intimidated by Matt. I can see why; Matt's face is stoic and placid, looking dead and alive at the same time. "Suit yourself." The blue-eyed guard opens the panel, and Matt bravely leads the way. In all of the commotion, I forget that I'm wearing three-inch heels. And I'm walking down the stairs. _In the dark. _I slip and I turn mid-air so my back would hit the ground first.

I'm expecting for the bone-rattling collapse but it doesn't come. Instead, strong arms wrap around my torso. I open my eyes with Matt's face inches from mine. The same familiar feeling courses through my muscles when a memory strikes.

_I open my eyes and the tip of Matthew's nose is almost touching mine. I feel anxious and something bordering disgust. Is this a movie? What, is he going to kiss me now. I stand back up and take off my four-inch heels. I start shivering in my light, pink dress. I order myself to stop, not wanting Matthew to see me vulnerable. But I can't help myself. Matthew puts a hand on my shoulder and he takes off his suit coat to put it around my shoulders. I begrudgingly slip my arms into the sleeves. It smells like Matthew—something both sweet and spicy. I take a deep breath to shove the buffaloes rampaging in my stomach away. _

_"Thanks, Matthew," I mumble. _

_"Just call me Matt."_

When my consciousness returns, I am standing upright. Matt's arms are tightly around my torso. "Tess," he urges.

"I fell and slipped wearing four-inch heels," I say without preamble. "You caught me, and we weren't allowed to be together yet. You gave me your suit coat to wear. You told me to call you Matt instead of Matthew. Memory or imagination?"

He puts his hand to my cheek. "Memory. We have to go. Who knows what G might do?"

It's a rhetorical question, but I am just a darn smart aleck. "I don't know. He could torture us for information, kill everyone we love, whip us..."

Matt shivers involuntarily at the last one. And I don't think it's because of the actual temperature. "Matt—"

"You're right." He grabs my hand and we start down the stairs again. "Who knows what he might do."

G meets us at the bottom of the stairs. "You're late," he says with a deadly voice.

"I'm sorry," I say crassly. "I blacked out going down the stairs."

"Whatever," he says. "We have some news for you."

Matt's grip on my hand tightens and that's when G notices him. "So you brought the prince, eh? He's more in danger here than he is out in the bloodbath."

"I don't think we've met, sir," Matt says daringly. "I am Prince Matthew Schreave. And you are?"

G gives a one-sided grin that makes my stomach churn. "My friends call me G."

Matt rolls his eyes but I can feel his heartbeat on my shoulder. "You have friends?"

"More like acquaintances, but you get the gist." G motions to the metal bench. "Sit."

We do as we're told and G puts his hands behind his back. "Good news and bad news. The good news is we have enough diaries to fill in Illea on what America used to be like. The bad news is we don't know _when _to make the announcement. What do you think is the best time to do it?"

"Do you really think we'd help you do this?" I spit. "It's bad enough we gave you the things you need to do this. Now you want us to do your scheduling? What are we, your personal assistants?"

He picks at his fingernails. "No, we have enough of those in the palace." The nonchalance in his voice makes me cringe.

"How do you know my father and mother aren't already making plans to fix the caste system?" Matt asks.

"Don't you think they'd tell the rebels sooner?"

Again, another rhetorical question, but I can't seem to hold my tongue. "Well, maybe they want to make the announcement tomorrow during Prince Michael's wedding. Wouldn't that seem reasonable?"

"I suppose so. But still, I wonder how urgent they'd sound when their son gets hurt."

I narrow my eyes. "You promised me Michael or Eva or anyone at the wedding tomorrow wouldn't get hurt."

G gives me that same sadistic, one-sided smile. "I didn't say anything about Prince Matthew."

No.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

He's going to hurt me. I know it. "But you're the Northern rebel leader!" Tess cries frantically. "You said you didn't hurt people."

"I know," G says. "I don't. My 'personal assistant' does that for me."

And from the shadows is a big burly man I didn't see before. He was ducked behind a file cabinet that covered all of him. The giant, bald man has tattoos around his neck and around his arms like vines making their way to his heart. "Meet Ace," G says, "my comrade from the south."

Ace cracks his knuckles and pulls out a long whip. "No!" Tess shrieks. She lunges for G, but he evades her quickly. Ace moves smoothly for a behemoth like him. He moves to Tess and hits her temple with the butt of his whip. She falls to the ground in a heap.

"Tess!" I yell.

G turns to me. "And as for you..." Ace grabs my arm and shoves me to the ground. He binds my wrists and ankles and takes off my suit coat. He leaves me in my button-down, and at first I think he isn't going to do it. Then the sickening crack breaks through the air and the whip makes contact with my back. I grit my teeth. I haven't been whipped since Grandpa Clarkson. He was always upset with his grandchildren, me more than the others. I was the sarcastic one. I was the jocular one.

I was the one more like my mother.

The old scars seem to reopen on their own account as I'm being thrashed. I think that was ten. Fifteen. Maybe five. I don't know. The only thing I'm remotely aware of is the warmth that drips down my back.

"That's enough," G says. Ace stops and they both exit the safe room somehow without going up the stairs. How odd.

"Matthew," Tess croaks. I'm breathing heavily and I can't really hear her. My mind is fuzzy and dull. I'm not aware of anything. My eyes close and I fall to the ground in my own blood.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

"Matthew," I repeat. My brain is housing a million jackhammers. All of the pain seems to be emanating from my temple. I open my eyes and it's too bright for me, even in the dim lighting of the safe room. How ironic. We are in the most danger in this safe room.

I scan the room and find Matt curled on his side, blood pooled around him flowing from the open wounds on his back. I rush over to him as fast as I can, which isn't quick at all. I half-crawl, half-drag my body beside him. "Matthew," I whisper. Then I stand up and my knees almost buckle. I run up the stairs and knock on the wall. Luke opens it and he holds out a hand to help me out.

"Luke, please hurry." He senses the urgency in my voice. He calls another guard with sandy hair to open the door from the outside. Then Luke goes down. I'm about to follow him, but my knees buckle again. The pain is too much to bear now. Sandy catches me in his arms and the world turns black.


	17. Chapter 17

**ONE. HUNDRED. REVIEWS! YAY! *turns on rock music while singing "I'm so happy!"* Oh, speaking of reviews...**

**Guest- I don't HATE Aspen. I actually find him very attractive. I'm just mad that he broke up with America over nothing. He's too proud. Plus, I like Maxon much more. But I like Aspen enough to give him a happy ending with Kriss. :)**

**prnamber3909- Sorry. I didn't get it in by your deadline. :P Jk but thanks for the review!**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks, love! *snickers, swoons, then sighs* Aaron...**

**Shawwwtttttyyyy- Don't worry. You'll eventually like Luke. Maybe... And I love chocolate cake! Is it Dauntless cake or Maxon's favorite chocolate cake?**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I meant to update this on Monday or something like that. It obviously didn't happen. I hope you enjoy this one, though.**

_Tess's POV_

_Luke and I are on our backs, the cool green grass beneath us. The sun is bright. It makes Luke's blond hair look gold. The sides of his blue eyes crinkle with laughter. A bird chirps somewhere in the distance. Trees surrounds us in our little improvised space of tranquility. Next thing I know, I'm the one laughing at something he said. He teases me about how I never take things seriously. I just stick my tongue out and laugh again. We talk about our futures, our hopes, our dreams. Sounds cliche, doesn't it? It sounds like a fantasy to me. _

I wake up feeling relaxed, my mind void of any of thoughts, except for the fact that there's a slight pain on my temple. Then a million thoughts bounce in my brain like tennis balls. The most important one hits me like cold water.

Matthew.

What if Luke left him there to die?

The pain on my temple intensifies, and I look to my left. I see Matt on the bed next to mine, stomach down with his arm hanging over the side. I gasp when I catch sight of his back. His torso is wrapped in bandages, but the white linens are blotched in red. My stomach aches.

The nurse a few feet away must have heard me. "Your highness, you shouldn't get up so quickly. Let me check your vitals first."

I let her do that with little patience. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are discharged from the hospital wing."

I cast another look at Matt. Without a word from me, the nurse says calmly, "We are giving him sedatives and painkillers for his back."

"What happened to his back?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but the guard who brought him here said that a rebel had whipped him."

Two thoughts flit through my head. One, the next time I see G I will make sure he won't be able to walk. Two, Luke pulled through for me. He saved Matthew. My only question is why? Did he do it for me or did he really feel bad for Matt? My best guess is the former, but nothing seems to be what I think.

I stand up, a little wobbly from being on the bed for who knows how long. The nurse holds me by the crook of my elbow and I walk to Matt. I remember all those times I've seen him asleep, before and after the accident. He always looked so peaceful. But now as his back is covered with lashes, his eyebrows are furrowed in pain. His hand twitches every eleven seconds. His breathing is a little uneven. I can't imagine how much pain he's in right now.

I kneel on the floor by his side and brush a lock of hair out of his closed eyes. His eyelids flutter for a millisecond before murmuring something incoherent. He murmurs it again and it's something I can understand; something that warms my heart.

"He's been saying your name ever since he got here," the nurse says calmly. My lips pull up to a small smile. I put my hand on Matt's arm.

"How long has he—_have we_ been here?" I ask.

"Thirteen hours or so. Your family and his just left a few minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"It's about noon, your highness."

She stays silent as I stroke my thumb on Matt's forearm. "Your highness, I think you should eat a little," she says.

I turn my head to find a tray beside my bed with food—an apple, yogurt, and a bowl of soup. I grab the apple and stand up.

"Where are you going, your highness?" the nurse asks.

"I have to find someone," I mutter. "I'm assuming I'm free to go?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Please alert me when Matthew is awake."

"I will do that immediately."

I nod and start to exit when I turn around. "And thank you."

I walk out of the hospital wing and start my search. I ask every guard I run into if they know where Luke is. Sadly, they don't. Some don't even know who he is. I'm already at the core of my apple when I find a door to my right. I'm in some hall in the west wing of the palace. I open the door to find a large room with approximately thirty bunk beds. The men on said bunks are laughing and tossing around jokes. There's only six of them here. The rest are more than likely stationed somewhere in the palace.

The laughter stops when my head pokes around the doorway. I smile at the sight. The guards immediately hop out to attention and yell, "Good afternoon, Princess."

I smirk and raise an eyebrow. "No need to shout, guys. First of all, my name is Tess. Second of all, I'm not your commanding officer."

They all chuckle and one bold soldier says, "What are you doing here, your highness?" He has blond hair that reminds me of sand. Sand... He's the guard that was there before I fainted.

"Sandy!" I cry.

He looks behind him. "Me?"

"Yeah. Were you the one who brought me to the hospital wing?"

He turns a little red and scratches his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Officer Bunker, but you can call me Logan."

"Ooh, Bunker, you're already getting on a first name basis with the princess?" someone asks. The soldiers get a laugh out of this.

"She's the prince's, Bunker," says a voice I know all too well.

"Luke?" I ask. Murmurs fill the room. The guards are suspicious. I roll my eyes. "Please, I'm not cheating on the prince. I just need to speak with Luke outside." The room stands still as if God hit the pause button. "Now," I say impatiently. Luke steps forward. I leave the room without another word and he follows me behind.

I turn around to look at him after he closes the door. Luke looks like I'm about to slap him. That's why he flinches when I throw my arms around his neck. "Um..." he says awkwardly.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing Matt to the hospital wing. You could've let him die, but you didn't."

"Yeah, but I did it for you."

I thought so. "Well, thanks anyway."

He just nods and leaves me outside. I sigh and return to the hospital wing. On my way, a guard stops me. "Oh! Your highness, Prince Matthew is awake."

"Thank you for notifying me."

When I enter, Matt smiles weakly. "Hi," he mumbles.

"Hey." I kneel by his side. "How are you feeling?"

He groans. "Like hell, but somehow there's an angel in front of me." I roll my eyes, but its purpose is defeated when I grin. But it quickly fades away.

"Matthew, what happened?"

He closes his eyes and explains how G's accomplice, Ace, whipped Matthew. He says it almost nonchalantly, as if this has happened before. Has it? There are so many things I don't know about Matt. It bothers me.

Then I suddenly remember something. "Matthew," I say.

"Yes, love?"

I really love it when he calls me that.

"Today's the wedding."

His eyes fly open and he contemplates jumping up; I can see it in his movements. He freezes in place, though, when he bends his back a little. His grimace breaks my heart. "Love, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some hurt puppy on the side of the street. Stop being a lazy ass and help me up." If he wasn't Matt, I would say he was impatient and annoyed. But behind his grimace as I help him up is a look of adoration.

The most I do is help him into a sitting position when the doctor comes. She says a bunch of things that should make sense to me, but all I see are her lips moving and a buzzing sound. I have no idea what she's saying right now. Well, I do. I just refuse to pay attention. I interrupt her mid-sentence. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the wedding is at sunset. We have to get ready."

"Of course, your highness." She does some extra stuff for Matthew and she finally lets us leave. I lead him to his room and his maids get him ready. I heard a while ago I had to be present in the Women's Room.

When I enter, squeals fill the rearranged room. Everything's been set up to look like a salon. Makeovers... This will be a long afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, I can't believe I got nine reviews for the last chapter! I'm sure the super awesome, expert fanfiction writers are all like, "Nine for one chapter? I get, like, a hundred." But I still think that it's awesome I have more than a hundred reviews. Thank you so much! **

**kayselection- Thanks! **

**lilythemermaid- Honey, please don't make me the reason that you have a low grade. **

**But thank you! prnamber3909- Maybe… You should read to make sure it is a fluffy chapter. :P **

**Athenachild101- Yay! Someone realized that the redheaded girl in the spa was the person at the airport who had a poster that said "Redheads Rule!" Thank you for all of your reviews! **

***Write in the reviews if you thought/knew that girl Juliet was the girl at the airport. * **

**Property of Illea- I'm sorry for not putting enough details. I was rushing at ten o'clock to get this posted. But thanks for the… what's it called... comment? I'll call it that. **

**ilona18- Haha I'm glad you liked that thing with Officer Bunker, even if it did seem a little unnecessary/out of place. Yeah, the rebels are awful. **

**Delphinium14- Thanks! I'm so happy that you care/have feelings/react to things in my story. **

**On with the wedding!**

***BTW I updated this chapter because the last time it was described as "a big blob" by my dear friend Luchi. Thanks. The website is so faulty sometimes...***

_Matthew's POV _

The pain would be unbearable if this had never happened before. I change my bandages myself and get dressed for the wedding after I tell my maids to leave. I can't believe the wedding's already here. I swear it was only yesterday I was in Italy with Tess. I allow a small smile as I think of the past. I remember when we went to that club. I love how we lost all inhibitions that night. I haven't kissed Tess in forever. Okay, that makes me sound like some man-whore, but I really miss that feeling where I feel safe and content. Is it so awful of me to want to do something reckless when all of this shit is happening?

A soft knock comes at the door. "Come in," I call as I tie my tie.

My brother walks in the room with a panicked expression. "Matthew, I'm getting married today!" he half-yells.

I mockingly cover my ears. "No need to scream, Michael. I'm not deaf."

"So what if you're deaf or not? I'm still getting married!" He looks harried and extremely nervous. I bet I'd be too if I was getting married on national television. The thought makes my heartbeat quicken. When—_if_ I get married, I'd have to do it in front of the whole country too.

Shit.

"Mike, relax," I say, walking over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "If it's any consolation, imagine how nervous Evelyn is right now."

He sighs. "No, she's probably jumping up and down in excitement."

"Then you should be excited too."

Michael smiles. "Okay, yeah, maybe I should ease up a bit."

I raise my eyebrow. "A bit? More like a lot."

"Shut up."

We walk out to the main staircase where we see Jerome leaning against the rail.

"Jer," I call. He turns to us. "Go comfort Michael."

Jerome rolls his eyes. "Is he still—how do you guys say it?—_freaking out_?"

"Hey!" Michael says. "I'm right here."

"We know that," I say. "And yeah, he's as shaken up as a leaf during a tornado." Jerome and Michael tilt their heads in confusion. "You know," I try to explain. "Because the wind's super strong and the leaf is—never mind. Yeah, he's nervous."

Jer smiles wickedly. "How much do you want to bet Evelyn is freaking out too?" Michael and I exchange a look. Jerome bounds down the stairs and stops in front of the doorway to the Women's Room.

Michael whispers, "Jerome, we can't—"

Jerome cuts him off. "I never said anything about going inside, Michael."

The guards standing on either side of the doors are looking at us almost suspiciously, but we're royals so they can't really question us. Ouch, that sounded awful. I look at the guards again.

"Men, if you don't mind, we're going to eavesdrop on the women inside."

Jerome rolls his eyes. "Matthew, must you always be so blunt?"

"I didn't want them to be suspicious!"

"What's the point if you're going to tell them anyway?" Jerome retorts.

"Shh!" Michael says. Wow, he's already on his knees with his ear against the door. Jer and I do the same. We faintly hear the voices, but it's loud enough to be heard.

_Tess's POV _

"Pass me the perfume, will you?" Perris says to a maid. All the women close to Evelyn, except Queen America, are in here and it's tightly packed. The smell of hair product and perfume is clouding my mind. I can only stare at myself in the mirror as my maids pin my curly hair up. The sky outside is blue and cloudless. It's beautiful. I smile as a vague thought crosses my mind. Maybe God wanted to match the wedding theme today with the color of the sky. Well, it's not spot on to the color but close enough.

I get in my dress—a turquoise, one-shouldered, chiffon gown that touches the floor. It's the softest material I've ever felt. The maids did a really nice job on these dresses. Everyone looks spectacular.

"Guys, I'm scared," I hear a voice mumble from behind a wooden divider.

"Come on, honey," Evelyn's mother calls.

"Yeah, Eva," I support. "I'm sure you look beautiful."

When she steps around, the room seems to freeze and hold their breath.

"Eva," Annabel whispers.

Evelyn is wearing a strapless dress that hugs her curves but flares out at the bottom. The smatterings of turquoise crystals that encircle her waist add an extra touch that seems simple and enchanting at the same time. Her black hair is twisted up into an elaborate up-do that I can't even describe, with curly tendrils of hair framing her simply made-up face. She's stunning. The room starts chattering and flocking Eva like children to their mother. Michael's going to have an awesome day.

As if my thought triggered something, the door opens and Michael, Matthew, and Jerome fall forward. Queen America stands above them, looking at them in that motherly, deprecating way. The girls cover Eva.

"Michael, get out of here!" Sierra yells.

"Yeah, it's bad luck," Perris says.

The boys get off the floor and scamper away. We curtsy to the queen and she walks to Eva with a box in her hands.

"Eva, dear, this is for you," the radiant queen says. She hands the beautiful varnished box to Evelyn who opens it with extreme caution. The queen jokingly rolls her eyes. "It's not a bomb."

We giggle, but once again, we are stunned into silence when Evelyn pulls out a tiara made out of diamonds and shiny pearls.

"I've always wanted one," Eva whispers.

Queen America puts it daintily on Eva's head while maids attach the veil to it, a gossamer piece of cloth that makes Evelyn look unearthly. We all finish our prepping and head out to the limo. Eva gets in the elaborate horse-drawn carriage. It's entirely old school, but it adds a magical touch.

We drive to the church where Michael and the other guests are already waiting. During the drive, millions of onlookers wave at us. We lower the windows and greet the people. Princess Evelyn is written on multiple posters. Queen America seems like it's on more posters than Illea's whole population. I can see Princess Teresa also written on some, which make me smile.

We arrive at the church, and Evelyn is looking a little shaky. We all comfort her, and something seems to click in her mind when someone says, "You'll be married to Michael." We walk inside. The ceremony is long since this is also Evelyn's coronation. No wonder she's so nervous. When Eva is walking down the aisle, her father has tears in his eyes. Then the wedding ceremony starts. I'm not one to be up and about all the time. I almost fall asleep, but I snap back to attention when Michael and Eva say their vows. Complete adoration is on both of their faces, and it makes me almost want to swoon. Maybe it will be like this with Matthew. _If_ we do get married. I look at him beside me and wonder if he's thinking the same thing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews/follow/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection Trilogy. If I did, The One would've been out months ago.**

**Also, there is an America POV here. I just love doing it too much. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

The wedding/coronation just ended, and boy, am I famished. Thank goodness for these wine and cheese thingies because I don't think I could wait for the actual dinner. As I get a sip from my wine, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Prince Matthew, how are you enjoying the wedding?" the duchess of England, Catherine, says in a heavy British accent. Duchess Catherine is a family friend, a little older than me. She's kind, but a little superficial in that way she knows she's royalty and should be treated that way.

"I suppose this wedding is like every other wedding, isn't it?" I say nonchalantly, taking another sip.

Catherine puts a hand on her chest as if shocked and slightly offended. "Your highness, this is said to be the wedding of the century! Goodness, this is the biggest thing since the missing princess of Italy was found!"

"Who's the missing princess of Italy again?" Tess says, approaching us.

I smile and wrap my arm around her waist. "You are, love."

Tess shakes her head and smacks her forehead. "Oh that's right."

"Your highness," the duchess says with a graceful curtsy. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

Tess smiles demurely. "Likewise."

There's a small pause, and no one knows exactly what to say. Then Catherine blurts out, "How's your brother?"

"Who are you asking?" I say.

"Princess Tess, your highness."

I look over at Tess, and she has that hazy look in her eyes. A memory. Then Tess mumbles, "Duchess Catherine."

"Yes, your highness?" Catherine asks almost nervously.

Tess narrows her eyes. "You were the one having an affair with my brother, Angelo. Then you left."

Catherine's eyes widen."No, no. I left because..." Catherine looks around, making sure no one except us will hear her. "I left because I didn't want to hurt him."

"How would you hurt him if you stayed?" I ask.

"A young fellow was vying for my heart among others. My father wouldn't allow me to marry Angelo, God forbid. My parents wanted me to marry someone from England, saying I had to be patriotic or something rubbish like that. It was all ridiculous really. But I kept seeing Angelo and I had to leave sooner than later. I didn't want him to get so attached that when I finally left he couldn't bear to see me leave. It was difficult enough for me to even think about saying goodbye that last night. So I didn't."

Tess and I can only stand in silence. Catherine laughs lightly. "I'm sorry I had to impose that failed love story upon you, but I feel like I needed to defend myself."

"I understand now, Duchess Catherine," Tess says. "Thank you. I'll tell Angelo about that."

Catherine nods. "Thank you, Princess. And if you could do me a favor, please simply call me Catherine." She tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and walks away.

I turn to Tess. "You had a flashback, didn't you?"

"It seems like it."

"What was it?"

"I was lying on the floor of a room across this handsome young man. He had brown-blond hair and dark brown eyes like mine. I felt a lot of admiration for this person. Then I had the vaguest thought he was my brother, Angelo." She shakes her head. "He said that he and Catherine 'did it.'" She uses air quotes to prove her point.

My eyebrows raise. "Wow, they must have been really in love to break the law like that. Then again it's probably not like here."

"But still. What a commitment. Then Angelo told me that I shouldn't do it with just any random person. That it has to be someone who I love and someone who will always love me back."

I want to reassure Tess that I'll be that someone. I want to tell her that I'll never leave her like Catherine. But such promises can't be made just yet. I don't know how Tess feels about me. She's definitely warming up to me but I can feel that she only likes me as a friend. How long will it take for her to love me again?

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

We arrive at the palace for the wedding reception. I do love the chefs. They serve a fantastic appetizer, then Michael and Eva show up. Ah, the newlyweds. Eva is radiant and so is Michael. They're so adorable. They give each other a light peck on the lips. We continue on with dinner then Matthew beside me stands up. He raises his wine glass and taps it with his utensil.

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention, please." The Great Room quiets down, and Matt clears his throat. "Hello, everybody. As you may or may not know, I am Prince Matthew Schreave of Illea. But I'm also known as the groom's brother and his best man. I'd like to thank and welcome everybody for being here. I've never seen my home so full before." There is a light chuckle and Matt resumes.

"Well, the last time I saw my home almost as full as today was during the Selection, where Michael met his wife." We all look at Eva, who is blushing profusely. I look around and find that every camera is honed in on our general area. I'm on television. Yikes.

"Let me tell you what Michael was like before Evelyn. He was a shy fellow who didn't really know how to woo the ladies. And there he was, trying to find a wife and a princess among thirty-five women. He succeeded, I might say. Let's give our future king a round of applause." The room erupts in claps and whoops from close friends.

"To dear Evelyn, you have stolen the heart belonging to a man who wouldn't let his things out of sight. I'm being literal. Michael would have bright pieces of paper on his stuff to make sure he didn't lose anything. Yet here he is, his heart with another person. May you never lie, cheat, or drink, my dear brother. But if you must lie, lie with each other. If you cheat, cheat death. And if you drink, drink merrily with us and the whole country, for we want to see you two happy and ruling the country side by side." Matthew raises his wine glass. "Cheers!"

We raise ours. "Cheers!" We take drinks, some giant gulps, and some—like me—a sip. Then Matthew stands up with Eva's sister, and both say they have a slideshow to present. We all turn to the screen on the wall with a projector hanging on the ceiling several feet away.

The slide starts with a picture of a baby Michael. The guests croon at the cuteness of it all. Then some home videos start playing. Michael playing outside in the palace gardens. Then time jumps to Michael and Matthew playing their instruments in the music room, Matt with his brilliant blue eyes brighter than ever. Then two more children come—Rilane and Alexandra. It keeps going until all five royal children appear. Michael is shown taking great care of his siblings.

Eva's portion of the slide comes. Her long black curly hair makes her look even smaller than she is. Pictures of her show up, planting seeds in her father's farm. She's seen playing with her older sister. Many videos of Eva playing the oboe, the flute, and the piano. She really is the perfect match for Michael.

The next part is pictures of Michael and Evelyn together. There's even a picture with Michael and all of the Elite. You can tell the favoritism just by looking at the way Michael is slightly more angled toward Eva. The slideshow ends and we clap.

The quartet starts playing a song for the first dance. Eva dances with her father first. Then Michael graciously cuts in and everyone joins. Matt holds out his hand. "If you may be so gracious, Princess Teresa, may I have this dance?"

Hmm... memory.

I grin mischievously, rather than sporting my signature one eyebrow raise and smirk. "No, thank you, but Tess would like to dance."

Matt grins too, remembering the night we found out I'm the missing princess of Italy. He leads me to the dance floor. The camera is pointing at us again, but I don't care. I dance close to Matthew, but still remaining a respectable distance between us. We stay silent for several minutes. I'm not exactly sure what to say. It's alright, though. I like looking at Matt. The turquoise necktie he's wearing brings out his bright blue eyes, framed by his bronze-colored eyelashes. He notices me staring. I clear my throat and look away.

Maria is dancing with Xander with no more than an inch between them. She's going to be more than my adoptive sister if they get married. And if I get married to Matthew. I hate the ifs that this world contains. It can't handle the two letters strung together to make a sentence so improbable.

"Tess," Matt whispers. I turn to look him in the eye.

"Yes?"

He smiles, a dorky grin that I rarely see. "You look beautiful."

My face warms, and I must be blushing like crazy. "Thank you. You do, too. I mean, you look handsome."

The cocky smirk that I know well appears, bright like a fire. "Thank you, love."

"Your toast was amazing, by the way. How long did it take you to write that?"

He rolls his eyes."When do I have the time to do that?"

I laugh. "The classic improvisation, I'm guessing?"

"Ooh, what an educated guess."

I roll my eyes. "Matthew, I have a question for you." His eyes light up, waiting for me to ask. "What was it like before we were, you know, together and stuff?"

"You mean when you were still one of Michael's Selected?"

I nod.

He sighs and pulls me a tad closer.

"I'll tell you one thing. It was hell for me. Seeing you go on a million dates with Michael was like falling in a pit of despair."

"So poetic," I jest.

"He was your favorite, you know." I shake my head. "He took you on the first date. And he took you on more and more."

There's a slight pause that gives me room to think. If I was Michael's favorite, how come this isn't _my_ wedding? I could have easily been married to Michael, not engaged to his brother. Michael is handsome, without a doubt. Whereas Matt is handsome in almost a casual, rugged way, Michael is soft and ethereal.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Michael told me one night about the five Selected girls remaining. He said that you told him that you wanted to be his friend. And I'm guessing that's what happened. You went on dates as friends, not as lovers."

"Then why were you so jealous?" I ask timidly.

He smirks. "Me? Matthew Schreave jealous?"

I roll my eyes. "How did we meet?" I ask. My hip is now somehow touching Matthew's.

"On the very first night of the Selection, you were out of your room. You were behind a pillar, and then you bumped into me."

_"Oh!" I say surprised. Prince Matthew stands behind me with an amused look on his face._

_"I haven't seen you here before," he says with a low voice._

_I roll my eyes. "Well, obviously. I wasn't born here. __I'm Teresa, but you can call me Tess, your highness."_

_Prince Matthew smiles. "I'm Prince Matthew, the brother of the man you are competing for. But you can call me Matthew or the title Handsome Rock God."_

_I laugh and then I hear a distressed scream. I sigh. "That must be my maid. I have to go." Matthew puts my hand to his lips._

_"Good night, my dear."_

_"Ha! I am not your dear. No one should know of this encounter. This could be high treason for me." I warn._

_"Agreed. Who are you again?"_

_Trying to be funny, are we? I smirk and run back to my room. Margaret, my maid, grabs my arm and shoves me in bed. I sleep, breathless and happy._

"Tess? Hellooooo?" Matt says, drawing out the words.

"I'm here."

"Memory?"

"Yeah. It was cute."

"Well, you're adorable. You make it all the more special."

I look over his shoulder. "Matt, you're too nice to me."

He chuckles, a soft laugh that gradually becomes louder. "Why is that funny?" I ask, perplexed.

"If you only remembered, and I'm so glad you don't. I was a terrible ass to you. I was horrible, always making fun of you and Michael."

"So you were jealous?"

He feigns a sigh. "You caught me, love."

I laugh and he pulls me closer. "You find that amusing?"

"The fact that you have the capacity to be jealous is amusing."

"Love, I'm jealous of any man who isn't me that gets to spend time with you."

That sentence makes me melt. "You''ll never have to be," I say, the end of my sentence a little choked.

His nose brushes against mine, and the desire to kiss him scares me so much, but there is a tap on my shoulder that makes me quickly pull away.

"Your highness, may I cut in?" Prince Jerome asks. Matt glares at his best friend, but puts my hand in Jerome's. Matthew whispers fiercely in Jerome's ear, but the Swendish prince only replies with an impish grin. Matt leaves and we dance.

"You seem rather close with the prince, your highness," Jerome says.

"Well, he is my fiancé," I say. "And please, call me Tess."

Jerome smiles. "You two looked like regular teenagers when you danced."

I smile a little, hoping that that's what the country sees me as. I don't want to be some celebrity that has to meet high expectations. I want to be normal.

"So what's going on with you and Riley?" I ask, trying to keep the subject away from me.

He looks away. "It's complicated," he mumbles.

I'm about to press him for more details when the king says on the microphone, "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention." Jerome bows, and Matt is close by my side again.

"What's going on?" he asks. I can only shrug.

* * *

><p><em>America's POV<em>

I stand beside my husband. I can't believe after nineteen years this is finally going to happen. The Great Room quiets down enough for Maxon to speak into the microphone. "As you might know, there are frequent rebel attacks at the palace. We have discovered that this happens due to the fact that some are dissatisfied with our country's castes."

The "dissatisfaction" of the way our country is run has never been discussed publicly, let alone national television. Well, except for my philanthropy project incident on the_ Report_, but we don't like to talk about that. Maxon explains in greater detail about the "test out of your true caste" thing. He doesn't slip up, no hesitation whatsoever. It only occurs to me now how much he wants this too. Max doesn't say anything about the fact that castes won't mean anything in a few years, but that doesn't matter yet. Everyone is cheering and applauding. Max was right; Michael does want this almost as much as I. Matt has a shocked, but relieved, look on his face. We were supposed to include him in the meeting this morning but he was recovering from last night's rebel attack.

We've already sent the letters this morning to every province Services Office. Hopefully, this will be enough for the rebels until we can finally eliminate them.

"Have a good evening everyone," Max finally concludes. I walk over to Tess and Matthew who are talking intently. "So what do you guys think?" I ask. Tess looks shocked I'm asking for her opinion.

"Your highness, it's a wonderful idea. I'm so happy you came up with it," she says, and I can tell she means it. She's a strong girl, considering how much she's been through. And I'm so thankful she has someone like Matthew to help her.

"Mother, why didn't I know about this sooner?" Matthew asks.

"Well, you were supposed to be at this morning's meeting, but your father and I thought it more important that you are recovering" I put my hand on Matthew's cheek. "Darling, are you alright?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mom, I'm okay."

Teenagers.

I smile. "How about you, Tess?" Again, Tess looks shocked. This time, though, from being called on so casually.

"I'm doing fine, your highness." How long will it take before she can call me Mom?

"That's good, dears." I give them both a hug and walk to Maxon.

"How are they?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"They say they're doing well," I reply.

"Are they really?"

I pause. "Max, dance with me." He smirks but complies.

No matter how long I'll be at this palace, I won't be able to dance as well as Maxon. It's okay; he's a good leader. We break apart after a song. Max finds Eva, and I go find Michael. The night seems to slip away as I talk to Michael about this whole day. He's enthusiastic about it, and that makes me happy to know that maybe everything is finally falling into place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection Trilogy nor its characters. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

I am very confused. It has been one week since the wedding and there's been no rebel attacks. None. Nada. It's almost like they hibernated after winter was announced, in this case the caste placement test. The applications had already been mailed a few days ago. Matthew suggested that we should be there later at the Angeles Services Office to see how this will really play out. Thankfully, the king and queen agreed, saying that Matthew and I are talented in a lot of areas that would help us judge if the person is really fit for the caste they have chosen to apply. I don't think I'm really that talented, but sure, if it makes them happy. Plus, I think they really prefer Michael and Eva more, but they're on their honeymoon in Honduragua. Lucky ducks. The beach, the sand, the burning sun...

I wear a mint-green day dress with cap sleeves. The skirts flow down and stop right above my knee. It makes me feel light and sprightly, like I'm a tiny fairy in the woods. I put on some lip gloss and some blush, but that's it for me. Too much makeup reminds me of the soot that covered my face when the plane crashed. And there was a fire...

I find black pumps and slip them on. I also find a black blazer. I need to look official for these citizens. I don't want them to see me as a ditzy teenage princess who is unaware of the things around her.

My mind is stuffed with thoughts when I make my way to Matthew's room. I don't even knock. I open the door, expecting him to be dressed already, and I gasp. His hair is wet and dripping a little. He's wearing nothing but a towel. I try to avert my eyes and look at his feet instead. I do get a glimpse of his sculpted chest. Dang it.

"Sorry," I mumble. "I thought you were decent."

Matt chuckles. He turns so his back faces me as he finds clothes in his closet. I gasp again. "Matthew," I whisper this time. I walk to him slowly. I tentatively put my hand on his back. "What happened?"

He quickly turns around and grabs my hand that is stuck in mid-air. "Wait for me outside, love," he says quietly.

"No," I say defiantly. "Turn around."

"Tess—"

"I said turn around." My voice is stern and dripping with authority. He turns slowly and reluctantly. I look at his back. There are long, bright red scars crossing his broad back. There are some scabbing. And many, slight and almost translucent, are underneath the fresher ones. "Matthew, who did this to you?"

He says, "Ace, G's accomplice. Remember?"

I do remember something, but not that. I already knew about Ace. The memory takes me back to a dark room. _I'm kissing Matthew, and I'm drunk. He's shirtless and my hands run over his chest, to his back. I can't feel anything. _I quickly snap out of it, trying to piece together what must have happened. I'm guessing in my state of inebriation and in the hype of the moment I didn't feel his scars. I missed it.

I think that's the case. Every time I've seen Matt shirtless my adrenaline has been up, my blood rushing in my ears, my head clouded and distracted. But now, in the light and in the sobriety of the moment, I know they're there. I absentmindedly put a finger on one of the scars while Matt starts to speak.

"My grandfather, Clarkson. You know, the one that used to whip Dad?" I don't reply, and he continues. "He whipped us too. Me more than the others."

"Why?" I say, my voice sounding distant and far away.

He shrugs. "He hated my mother. Absolutely despised her." Again, I don't understand. The queen is kind and gracious, and she's so ambitious. She's stubborn and determined and... oh. I get it now. Matt is exactly like that.

He starts to speak again, but I can tell this pains him so I cut him off. "It's okay, Matt."

"I've never told anyone," he replies.

Then he shivers. "What?" I ask. He cranes his neck to look at me. I notice where my hands are now. Both are splayed flat on his back. The elevated pieces of skin relax me in some odd way. "You should get dressed," I say, but we are both frozen in this odd juncture.

Matt finally turns around, only to put a finger under my chin and tilt my head up. My heart starts beating erratically in my chest. Ribs aren't a strong enough cage to contain my heart. I dare to put my hand on Matthew's shoulder. I can't help but stroke my thumb over the smooth skin underneath my fingers. He lowers his soft lips to mine, and everything can—_should_ go away.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

We arrive at the Angeles Services Office at about three o'clock. There's already a long line and a pack of photographers. The lights are blinding as I park the car. I insisted on driving. I miss the feel of the steering wheel. The last time I drove a car myself was in Italy. I open the door for Tess, and we walk to the building, her hand around the crook of my elbow.

"Your highnesses," a man yells over the other voices, "how do you feel about this project?"

"Princess Teresa, how are you dealing with the rebel attacks?" a woman shouts.

"Prince Matthew, when is the wedding?" another asks.

Questions bombard us, but all we do is smile for the cameras. We finally reach the main entrance and the line of people wave at us. Tess and I shake hands with several people. I'm surprised when I see a weeping woman in a maid's uniform. She wraps Tess and me in a bony embrace. My heart cracks for this underfed woman.

We finally enter the building and an official comes to greet us. "Your highnesses," she drawls with a curtsy. The lobby is white and tiled with chairs surrounding the perimeter. Four lines lead to the front of the room where officials sit behind desks and process the applications. There is a staircase that we ascend. Upstairs there are slightly less people, but only by a little. There is a thick, black curtain that separates half of the room. We enter there.

Inside, there are several people that seem to be grouped specifically. There's a woman with long, silky, brown hair and high cheekbones. The dress she is wearing would make even a naked person cringe. God, it leaves nothing to the imagination. And when she lays her eyes on me, she smiles seductively and crosses her legs, exposing more of it. Well, she's obviously a Two. There's also a tall man wearing a basketball jersey. Next to him is a government official, one that I recognize as one of Dad's advisers. These are the group of Twos.

Next is a person wearing glasses. Then there's one wearing a lab coat. Next to them is a man who has enough dignity to wear a goatee and headphones around his neck. Threes, obviously.

A farmer, a chef, and a construction worker. Fours.

Next is a group I pay extra attention to. After all, Mom was a born Five. There is a slender girl with black hair. She's wearing a purple leotard and jean shorts over them. There's a man, wearing a paint-splattered apron, with hair that reminds me of a bush. His hand twitches as if he wants to hold something, maybe sculpt something. The next person makes me hide behind Tess. It's sad, really, but clowns just freak me out. It's not cool. I mean, why the hell do they have to wear face paint? In what world are they considered funny?

Tess nudges me, and I cover it up by putting my arms around her waist and pressing her back to my chest. She tenses a little but she relaxes and puts her hands over mine.

The group of Sixes are people wearing tattered clothing. The Sevens are all tan people, dark from working outside.

There are two seats reserved over at the side, right by the government officials. The first person comes. "What is your name, age, and caste?" an official says.

The girl smiles at all of us. She curtsies gracefully for someone her age. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Katrina Custer. I'm fourteen, and I'm a Seven."

"What is the caste you are applying for?"

"Five."

"Go ahead whenever you're ready."

She nods to a man in the other corner. He presses a button on his sound table and music fills the room. Katrina starts with a pirouette, then a grand jete, then does a bunch of other brilliant stuff I can't name. She's good. She ends the routine with a flourish and we applaud. But that Two, who I'm assuming is a model, just claps in a halfhearted way that's laced with disdain. God, this woman...

"Okay, Ms. Custer, go to Ms. Elise Ritter over there." The dancer with black hair waves to Katrina. "Next!" the official screams.

Tess and I watch the applicants go by. Most pass with flying colors, but some aren't prepared enough. The ones who don't go through have a retake day after they go through a three-week boot camp. This thing just might work.

A few interesting things happen. There's this one guy who's a Four. He's all, "Yeah, hi. I'm Taylor Jackson. I'm twenty-nine and a Four." The model Two sits straight up and fluffs her hair.

"What are you testing for?" she asks with a sultry tone in her voice. The official looks pissed she didn't get to ask.

"I'm testing to be a model," he says smoothly. I have no idea how the hell you can test to be a model, but we'll see how it goes. He goes to the end of the room and starts strutting to the music the DJ plays. Tess purses her lips in an effort not to laugh. She's hilarious in contrast to the model Two, who is watching with admiration. Taylor Jackson struts his stuff, alright. Work it!

Tess has to cover her mouth now when Taylor poses every three seconds. Just when we think he's done, he starts swaying his hips like he owns the damn place. Now I'm smiling too. Tess is turning red. Seriously, she's redder than my mom's hair. Tess buries her face in my suit coat. The guy finally finishes, and the model Two claps.

"Bravo! That was excellent!" she says.

"Mr. Jackson, please go to Ms. Celeste Newsome." The model Two smiles and waves him over. Celeste Newsome... I swear, I've heard that name somewhere. Tess has stopped laughing and it looks like she's trying to remember too.

The rest of the applicants come in and we all head out. It looks like it's about seven o'clock, but I'm not exactly sure. "Your highnesses!" someone calls from behind. I turn and there's Celeste Newsome.

"Yes?" Tess replies.

"I just wanted to tell you both how inspiring you are. Two young royals and already have a philanthropy project." Celeste oozes suck-up, but Tess doesn't quite catch on.

"Oh! That's lovely to hear. Thank you," Tess replies.

"Yes, Ms. Newsome" I say, "It's wonderful to hear the good feedback."

"Oh please, call me Celeste." The model flips her hair.

"You sound familiar," Tess blurts.

"Surely you've heard of my works," Celeste replies easily. "I'm on plenty of advertisements and I've recently been doing commercials." Tess still looks like she's trying to figure it out. Celeste says, "I was also in the Selection."

That's it. "You were Celeste Newsome from Clermont, right?" I say, trying to confirm. "You were in the Selection with my mother."

Celeste smiles a little too sweetly. "Yes, America Singer. I mean, _Queen_ America. She was really nice. Out of all the girls, other than me of course, I wanted her to win."

Really? I'm not buying it. I can see right through her! "That's sweet," Tess says in a genuinely kind voice. "I'll remember to tell Queen America about you."

"Oh, really? You shouldn't. I don't deserve it."

Hell yeah you don't.

"I will put in a good word for you, Ms. New—Celeste."

"Thank you, your highness." The model curtsies expertly. "Well, I should get going. I have work tomorrow. Have a good evening, your highnesses." Tess waves while I give a fleeting smile.

"She seems nice," Tess says as we walk back to the car.

"Nice? My mother hated her. Called her a bitch. Yeah, I was thirteen when I heard about this. I mean, I said enough bad words but hearing them from my own mother struck a nerve. Celeste Newsome is conniving and cunning—"

"Okay, Matthew, that's enough." She says it in a chastising way, but I can tell she's hiding a smile.

"Tess."

"Yes, Matt?"

We reach the car and her back is against the side. I put my hands on her hips, and she smirks, but I can tell she's still holding back. I give her one light kiss that makes me want more, but Tess in her new shy state probably won't allow me. But instead she smiles like a teenage girl who just had her first kiss. She leans forward, and our lips are a millimeter apart when I hear the click of a camera.

"Shit," I mutter.

"So what?" Tess whispers. "Now the world can see that the rebels aren't ruining us. Maybe even the rebels will see that we're more inseparable than ever." Ah, Tess, always the optimist.

I grin impishly and she does too. She circles her arms around my neck and pulls my lips to hers, surprising me even more. The clicks multiply, and I'm sure millions of photographers are in that hedge. I don't care anymore. I can already imagine the tabloids. Then I quickly pull away from Tess and get in the car when I start to imagine my parents' faces.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**kayselection- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks, girly :P I had a really strong feeling that you'd catch on. Haha**

**Delphinium14- Yes, Celeste is a headache. And thank you! I'm glad you love it. Tess may get her memory back. Or not. Guess you have to keep reading. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Rights belong to Kiera Cass and etc.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

_Matthew and I are in a carnival. There is cotton candy and rides. We take pictures in the photo booth. We ride the carousel. We act like we're children. We are happy. _

I wake up more hyper than usual. After that dream, I have the searing urge to see Matthew. I open the door that connects his room to mine and find him still in bed.

Shirtless.

I don't know if I should look away. I don't. It's a Sunday. I can do what I want. I run to him and jump on the bed. It bounces, but not enough to even stir Matt. I keep hopping up and down.

"Matthew," I say loudly. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," he mumbles. He pulls the covers over his head. I do the only sensible thing I can think of at the moment: I sit on him.

"Matthew! Wake up!"

Suddenly, he shoots up and pushes me down so I'm on my back and on the other side of the bed. He straddles my hips, and I would've thought this a romantic moment until he smiles mischievously. "Gotcha," he says. His hands slide to my waist and starts tickling me. Embarrassing giggles shoot out of my mouth. They turn into full-blown laughter, and I can't really breathe anymore.

"Matt, stop!" I shriek.

"Thought it was funny to try and wake me up?" he says, a devilish light in his eye.

"No, no!" I say in between laughs. "I'm sorry!"

"What was that?" he says, mocking me and putting his ear closer to my mouth. "I didn't quite hear that."

"I said I'm sorry, you doof. Now don't make me take it back."

His hands release me but remains in his position. "So what important reason did you think was important to wake me up at—" He looks at the small clock on his bedside table. "—ten, thirty-eight on a Sunday morning?"

"I had a dream," I say. "We were at a carnival, and we were just having fun there. Memory or imagination?"

He finally gets off me and lies down by my side. "Imagination definitely. I hate carnivals." He shudders in a dramatic way. "Too. Many. Clowns."

I laugh and poke his side. "You're pathetic."

"Men don't like being mocked, love."

"Who said you're a man?" I tease.

"Okay, that's it. You just started World War Five." He has a careless smile on his face as he tickles me again.

"Stop! Stop!" I wail. I put my hands on his forearms and try to force them away. He somehow ends up on top of me again, this time his legs flush with mine.

"Hmm," he says. "What an interesting position we're in, love. Think about the possibilities. I could get off you, keep tickling you, or I could kiss you."

My face flushes at the last option. He raises one eyebrow. "I see we both favor the third choice," he says smugly.

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. You're so full of yourself."

He eases down so that his nose is millimeters from mine. He can't be near enough. I bite my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from saying anything stupid. Matt grins and gives me one quick peck on the tip of my nose. "Let's eat breakfast, love," he says, suddenly eager for food. But he stays in place, his stupid smile still inches from my face. Without thinking, I touch my lips to his. The kiss is soft and thoughtful, making me feel as if I'm filled with embers. My fingers skim the scars on his back and he sighs. From pain or euphoria, I can't tell, but it definitely makes me sigh in return.

He pulls away but gives me one last kiss. Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom. I continue lying there in a daze, still remembering the way I felt the smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

"There hasn't been a rebel attack in a week, Dad," I say. I'm filling in for Michael. While he's out surfing and doing God knows what (with Eva, by the way), I'm stuck here talking about the stupid rebels. Whee.

"I know, Matthew, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying," Dad says. There is an exchange of words between Dad and the advisers, but I'm hanging on to this conversation by a thread. I wonder what Tess is doing. She's probably doing some princess-y thing or whatever. I don't see what else she needs to learn. Well, maybe she has to learn to stop being a klutz and getting hurt. I mean, two knives to the abdomen, a bruise on her temple, and oh yeah, jumping out a freakin' plane. That exploded. That's my girl...

I wonder how it is in Honduragua, where Grandma Amberly lives. She couldn't come for her own grandson's wedding. She's in a coma right now. I hope she's okay.

"Uh, your highness," a timid voice asks. I snap back to attention and look at the man who is father's head adviser. "I need a status update on the caste placement test." He has a notepad and a pen poised to write. I tell him what happened. The applicants, the judges, the paparazzi. I shouldn't have mentioned the last one, because an adviser brings out a magazine. The glossy cover exposes a picture Tess and me a millimeter apart. _The royal couple is more in love than ever!_ the cover says._ See more details inside. __  
><em>

Dad gives me a stern look. "This meeting is adjourned," he says with a straight face.

That immediately concludes the meeting. The advisers leave the two of us.

"Matthew," Dad starts, folding his hands on the table. "Let me tell you that this isn't the first time you've been reckless with Tess."

"I know, Dad. But this one we wanted to get on the tabloids," I tell him.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, Tess and I thought that the whole country should know that the rebels aren't affecting us."

He nods almost in approval. "Just be careful, Matthew. This could only anger the rebels more."

"Will do, Dad," I say. I start to get up, but he hands me more paperwork. "Dad—"

"No complaints, son," he says, cutting me off.

I smirk. "How did you know I was gonna complain? What if I was gonna tell you I love you?"

Dad chuckles. "Well, you're like your mother, meaning you'd complain."

I groan and stand up to leave. Before I go, Dad calls after me, "Love you, son."

"Love you too," I grumble.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

_Let's go exploring_, my mind says. I dress in comfortable track shorts and a T-Shirt. I go down a hidden stairwell so no one sees me. When I hit the landing, I run down the hall just because I feel like it. I stop when I see big double doors. When I open it, I can't believe my eyes.

The room is large with three metal walls. On one is a row of targets. Several feet away from that are knives. Another wall is covered in colorful holds that must be for climbing. Punching bags and dummies are in another area. There are weights and a stationary bike. There's also a chin-up bar. This must be a work-out room.

I'm not sure who uses it. Maybe the king or the princes. A thought of Matthew lifting weights suddenly makes me feel ashamed of myself. I want to learn how to defend myself. Who's going to teach me, though?

As if on cue, someone enters the room. "I see you've found this delightful thing," a voice with an accent says. Prince Jerome stands next to me with his arms crossed. "And what might a delicate princess like you be doing in here?"

I roll my eyes. "You were sexist and blind at the same time. Seriously, no one in their right mind would call me delicate."

He laughs. "So what are you doing here?"

I shrug. "I want to learn how to defend myself from the rebels."

"And who's going to teach you?"

I shrug again. "Me?"

"No offense, but you can't teach yourself how to fight against rebels."

"You teach me, then," I say with a renewed enthusiasm.

"I don't know," he replies. "I can be very intense."

I grin and turn to Jerome. "Bring it on."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm feeling lazy today... Thanks for the reviews!**

**prnamber3909- Here's the update!**

**Delphinium14- Haha don't we all want that ending. :) **

**ilona18- I missed writing Matt/Tess scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass. Obviously.**

_Tess's POV_

I finish my fiftieth sit-up and start the thirty laps Jerome told me to do. It's been two weeks since the prince of Swendway agreed to train me. He's here for another month, which is good, though I don't see a reason to stay. No one—at least that I know of—knows that I'm here in the gym working my butt off to defend myself from the rebels. Jerome tells me to do some cardio or whatever then we spar for a bit. When he leaves, I punch some bags on my own volition. I really need a therapist...

I finish my run, and Jerome clicks the stopwatch. "Not bad, princess," he says with an approving nod. "Finished a minute faster than last time." I smile wearily and get water. "You up for sparring?" he asks.

"Always," I say, putting my water bottle down. We walk to the blue mat, and I get in my stance. I take the first punch. Jerome blocks it with his forearm, and I take the opportunity to kick his side. He grunts slightly, but he's obviously not fazed by one bit. He throws a punch that barely misses the side of my face. I grab his fist and pull it behind his back. I push forward, and he lands shoulder-first then face. I pull his arm harder until he says the word I've been ready to hear for days.

"Stop!"

I smile victoriously and release him. I curtsy just to mock him, and he stands up, stretching his neck. "Jeez, princess. No need to hurt the face," he says deprecatingly, but I can tell there is some pride in his voice.

"Sorry, Jer, I guess I'm just that good," I say.

"I guess I'm just that good of a teacher," he says.

I stick my tongue out and start wrapping gauze around my knuckles. "So what are you getting Matthew for his birthday?" Jer asks. I stop in my place.

"When's his birthday?"

He shrugs. "Three days from now." Then there's a gleam in his eye. "Wait, Matthew didn't tell you? You, of all people?"

"Apparently not." I start punching the bag invigorated. Why did Matt not tell me? I mean, we've spent the last two weeks glued to each other. Okay, not literally, but you get the gist.

"So now that you know," Jerome says, sitting down on the floor to sit-ups himself, "what do you think you're getting him?"

I punch the bag harder. "It depends. I don't know if I should be mad or not."

"You shouldn't be," Jer says with a grunt. "He probably didn't want to you to make a fuss."

I elbow the bag. "Now why would I make a fuss?"

"Because you're his girlfriend and stuff."

"All the more reason he should tell me!" I kick the center of the bag and it swings back to me. I only punch it harder.

"Tess, take it easy!"

I slow down just by a bit. "So his birthday is on the twenty-fifth?" I ask, wanting to confirm.

"Yep."

The next ten minutes are spent in silence. What am I going to give Matthew? Somewhere in this time I take off my shirt. It's getting hot in here.

"Wow, I really did you a favor."

"Jer, shut up."

"Seriously! Two weeks ago you were all flab and now you're six-packed and fit!"

"Wow, thanks," I mutter. "Nice to know that I've been fat all along."

"No, I meant to say that you look fitter. It's nice." Jerome gets up to poke my bare stomach. "This is a nice enough present for Matthew, I think."

My fists connect to Jerome's flat stomach instead of the bag. "You flexed at the last second," I growl.

"Princess, I don't need to flex." Ugh, that grin really is getting annoying.

Needless to say, we start sparring again.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

"Son, what do you want for your birthday?" Dad says. He bothers asking me what I want for my birthday because he said that Grandpa Clarkson would give him cuff links every year. Fun stuff.

I lie down on the lounge in his office. "I don't know, Dad. Cuff links?" I say just to mock him.

There's a slight smirk on his face. "Matthew, you're very annoying," he jests.

"So I'm told."

"Fine. I'll just find out through other people what you want since you won't tell me."

I sit up at that. "Who are you going to ask?"

Dad shrugs. "Maybe some certain ladies..."

"Don't you dare ask Mom!"

"Who said I was going to ask Mom?" Dad says sneakily.

"No, Dad—"

"And here's the military statistics you need to review!" he says a little too excited for my liking. I grumpily grab the papers out of his hand and walk out of his office.

I go to my room and change into my sweatpants and a t-shirt. I haven't worked out since last week. Stupid statistics. I jog down the hidden staircase I use so no one sees me. I'm a few yards away when I hear a familiar laugh that I've known since my childhood joined by a frustrated grunt. Okay, that does _not_ sound good. I run to the training room, and there are Tess and Jerome, punching each other. I hide behind one of the doors. Jer moves as if he's giving his all, but I can tell he's not even trying. He's kind of just poking Tess, which is making her mad. Her punches are sluggish as if she's been working out for a while.

"Jer, stop, I'm tired," Tess jokingly whines.

"Well, you're being annoying," he retorts.

"What?! You're the one calling me flabby and stuff."

"Excuse me, but you're the one who was all upset that Matthew didn't tell you it was his birthday."

"Why does that affect you?"

They exchange comments like an old married couple, but humor is laced with the words they're shouting at each other. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Tess and Jerome were dating. What if I don't know better? What if Tess is cheating on me? No, Tess wouldn't do that. Would she? Shut up, Matthew.

I walk in and they go silent immediately. "Hi, Matt," Jerome starts.

"Hello," I say nonchalantly. "And what is happening here?"

"I'm, uh, working out," Tess says. "I'm not lying."

I nod. "I know you're not." I turn to Jerome. "What I don't know is why Jerome is in the room with my fiancee, who is wearing nothing but track shorts and a sports bra."

Tess approaches me. "Matthew—"

"No, I want an explanation from the prince of Swendway."

Jerome looks back from Tess and me. "Tess, should I tell him?" he asks.

"I don't see why not," Tess replies.

"Okay, Matt, don't get your panties in a twist, but Tess wanted to learn how to defend herself against the rebels. So for the past two weeks, I've been training her."

I cross my arms. "Doesn't explain why she's shirtless."

"God, Matthew, I took it off because it got hot and I was sweaty." Tess looks irritated. Honestly, I've never seen her like this. I have a feeling something else is bothering her.

I turn to Jerome. "Jer, can you leave Tess and me alone please?"

He salutes. "Yes, sir." And he leaves the room.

"Love, what's wrong?" I ask, coming closer.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was in a few days."

"So? I didn't feel like it was important."

"Of course it's important, Matthew! I'm your girlfriend or fiancee or whatever we are right now, and I want to know these kinds of things. Don't you think it's a little sad that I know you'd willingly take a bullet for me when I don't even know you're birthday?"

Wow, that's a lot of words to process. First of all, ouch, because she's right. Second of all, she's also right about not knowing what we are right now. She's technically my fiancee, but I don't even know if that's proper, to be engaged to someone who barely remembers you.

I sigh. "Okay, let's start over. Hi, I'm Matthew Schreave. My birthday is on the twenty-fifth of March. I love Teresa Renaldi and her other names with all my heart." I smile. "Happy?"

Tess bites her lip to stop from smiling. "No."

I cross my arms and walk over to her. I poke her in the stomach. It's firm, and Jerome's right, she looks more muscular, in an attractive way, of course.

"No, you did not just poke me."

I grin and get in my stance. "Bring it on, love."

I'm sad to say that she would've won if I didn't sit on her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! I never thought that I'd be a fanfiction writer... RANDOM CONFESSION**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I went to a retreat and... yeah. **

**prnamber3909- Our birthday boy is a special one, isn't he? Sitting on girls isn't how you win a fight. :P**

**lilythemermaid- Aw thank you! I'm glad you like it. Love you, girly! If I ever write a book, I'll make sure to include a girl named Lily. :)**

**Delphinium14- BTW your lengthy reviews make me happy :) And honey, we're all weird. I'm socially impaired. No doctor could fix me :P Jk I'm not that bad... I think. Yeah, I wish I was Tess. I based her off me but Tess can do so much more, like run twenty laps. I can barely run six without keeling over. I have asthma though so... RANDOM CONFESSION **

**Luchi- I want pickles. REALLY BADLY. But Daddy came home with fried pickles. I repeat, FRIED PICKLES. Review if you saw this. **

_Tess's POV_

Even when I'm a few yards away, I can tell someone is already in the training room. When I enter, I expect to see Jerome's blonde head or Matt's blue eyes, but instead I see King Maxon lifting weights. This is so weird. I need to work out, though, so I enter anyway.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," I say with a curtsy. The king hears me, and he sits up.

"Oh, hello, Tess. I didn't know you came here," he says, grabbing a towel on the floor beside him. The king is wearing a fitted black shirt and sweatpants. Holy cow, the king is wearing s_weatpants. _What. Is. Happening?! And an even more disgusting thought, the king is muscular. Now I see where Matt gets it. I mean, how can Matthew eat a truckload of food and still retain his gorgeous abs? It's spectacular how that all goes down to genetics. I think that it's fascinating that Matt gets physical traits from the king and his personality from the queen.

"Well, here I am, your Majesty. And you're here too." I try saying it with a smile, but it comes more as a wince. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this whole "the king is muscular and slightly handsome" concept. I've seen footage from Queen America's Selection with the then-prince Maxon. He was definitely a looker. Stop it, Tess! I disgust myself.

King Maxon shrugs. "I need to relieve some stress every so often."

I simply nod and do the stretches Jerome taught me. The king is giving me a curious look. "Tess, I have a question for you," he says as I grab my foot and stretch my leg. I nod and he says, "There's a certain prince's birthday approaching. The only problem is that he won't tell me what he wants." King Maxon shakes his head and mutters, "Stubborn like his mother."

I grin and start with push-ups. "At least you knew when his birthday was. He didn't even bother telling me."

The king chuckles, a joyful sound that I never expected would come from such a powerful political figure. "That is true, my dear. However, you and I both know how odd it would be if I didn't know my own son's birthday."

I laugh again and we continue our work-outs. Jerome finally shows up and tells me to do twenty-five laps. I stick my tongue out and the king speaks to Jerome. As I pass by them, I hear snippets of their conversation. I hear the word "present", and I know that they're talking about Matthew. He just has to be so sneaky. I really do wonder what he wants. The only problem is how will I get him to tell me? I grin mischievously. This is by far the most spontaneous, most absurd idea my brain has ever contained, but it hasn't erupted yet so maybe it's not so insane. It's just the sketchiest thing I'll ever do in my entire life. And it's for Matthew's own good. After the twenty-fifth lap, I have convinced myself that this might be the only way Matt will tell me.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

We're eating dinner and Tess has the creepiest look on her face. Really, you'd think she's planning a heist or an assassination. She keeps shooting me these weird glances, and I'm seriously going to run out of this room if I don't find out what's happening. "Tess, how are you feeling?" I ask.

She just grins and then grunts. She gives a look to Jerome who must have kicked her under the table. "I'm feeling great, thank you very much," she says, directing the second half of her sentence to Jerome. "Are you excited for your birthday, Matt?"

"Way to be subtle," Jer grumbles.

I shrug, ignoring Jerome. "I'm turning nineteen. It's just a number."

"But that would mean you're of age in the country!" Tess says it like it's a big deal. There's a pause as we continue eating. "Do you know when my birthday is?" she asks.

I rattle my brain and find out if she has ever told me her birthday. "I'm not sure," I reply. "You should ask Maria since your parents left."

She nods and excuses herself after dessert. "Maria," I see her say. I can't hear it from here but I can lip-read a little. "Do you know when my birthday is?"

Maria nods with a smile and tells her. Then Tess gets the glazed-eyes look and comes back when Maria shakes her. Tess covers it with a smile and approaches me. "April twenty-five," she says with a wistful look. "I had a memory. It was my thirteenth birthday, and I was having a pool party. There was this blond girl there, and I said her name was Isabelle. I had red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. It was with my adoptive family and..." She trails off and looks me in the eye. "I was just really happy."

I take her hand. "You deserve to be happy wherever you are."

She smiles gratefully and squeezes my hand. "Follow me," she says.

She leads me up the stairs to an old tower. This used to be an old guard post, but it was closed off a long time ago. How Tess opened it, I have no idea. The circular room is chilly and she shivers a little. I take off my suit coat and put it around her. She steps a little closer and kisses me. I'm surprised, completely and utterly stunned. She made the move. Does that mean she wants me now?

I put my hand on her waist and pull her closer. She circles her arms around my neck, and I can't help but think what provoked her to do this. Surely this is not on her volition. No, I'm not naive as to think that this moment has come.

"Matthew," she mumbles against my mouth. I don't want to reply. I don't want this to end. "What do you want for your birthday?"

I pull away quickly. "Oh dear God," I mutter.

She leans against the thin opening that lets in a little of the moonlight. "Oh well, I tried."

"Is this what this is about?" I ask incredulously. "Wait, did my dad put you up to this?"

She bites her lip in a conflicted way. "Well, yes and no. He brought it up but I wanted to find out myself."

"And you thought you'd get it out of me by kissing me? Jeez woman."

She throws her hands up in the air. "Well, you wouldn't have told me anyway!"

I sit down on the ground, feeling lazy and tired. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a birthday, Matthew." She sits in front of me, the pale moonlight illuminating her face. "I know you're selfless, but it's nice to let other people be selfless too." She puts her hand in mine. "That was a really stupid way to try and find out, but I couldn't find another solution."

"You couldn't just ask someone else for an idea?"

She blushes and pulls her knees up to her chest. She looks out the window when she says, "Maybe I wanted to find out that way." She looks so sheepish and honest that I can't help but laugh. The tips of her ears get a little redder. "Are you laughing at me? I know I'm stupid."

"Love, that is the sweetest—okay, not really s_weet_—but it's very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it." She still won't look at me and embarrassment is evident on her face. "Hey, look at me."

I put my finger on her chin and turn her face. I brush my lips with hers and time seems to slow down. This kiss isn't passionate and fiery like the one at the club. It's slow and sweet and innocent. It's perfect. She pulls away and puts her head in my lap. We look out the window, and she starts singing. I've missed her voice when she sang. I run my hands through her hair and start braiding it; something I learned from Aunt Marlee. It's no use for me, but maybe this is what she wanted—me to find a lady friend. And the way Tess's voice cracks a little when I continue combing her hair, I'm glad I learned how to do it. I love the fact that I have that kind of effect on her.

Her voice changes. There's a new feeling behind it, not just happiness. It's almost excitement. I wonder what could be going through that beautiful mind of hers. I lean down and kiss the spot below her earlobe. She smiles and looks in my eyes. I kiss her once, softly, before she closes her eyes and continues to hum.

_We've been kissing a lot_, I realize. _Is that why Tess is still with me? Does she find me attractive only in that way? _I fear the worst when Jerome comes to mind. I don't want to say I'm jealous of my best friend, and I know that I'm not, but what if Tess is really with him? What if... stop. It's no use. I stare at the moon as I hear an owl hoot. Just wait for a little while longer. _Que sera, sera, _Grandma Amberly said once. _Whatever will be, will be. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews! *cue Miley Cyrus* I ADOOOOOORE. YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO. That song is weird...**

**Delphinium14- Haha love the rambling. No, I don't watch _Doctor Who. _The only thing I know from there is a Tardis, which I don't really know, but whatevs.**

**EmilyTheNerd- Haha love the quote, unquote "knows" he's not jealous. Don't worry, my dear, things will get brighter. :)**

**ilona18- Silly Matt. :P**

**lilythemermaid- Well, I am a perfectionist, and I'm atelophobic, but you already knew that. :) Thank you! **

**Who's seen _Divergent _already?**

**Oh! And today is Matthew's birthday! March 25th! Yay!**

_Tess's POV_

"Is it ready?" I ask. "I need it by this afternoon."

"Your highness, I had it the minute you requested it," he replies with a grin.

"Thank you. How much will this cost?"

"Perhaps a raise?" he asks.

"Already done." I walk out of there with Matthew's present in hand. Now to wrap it up...

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Dad canceled all meetings today since it's my birthday. For the first time, I'm actually glad it's my birthday. To me, it's just another ball with foreign dignitaries that barely know me. As long as it gets me out of boring meetings, I'm good. I'm getting ready right now. I put on a dark blue and silver tie and head downstairs.

Every guard and maid I pass by greets me happy birthday. I smile gratefully and enter the Great Room. The cameras start taking pictures and officials barrage me with greetings. I kiss women's hands and cheeks, but the only woman I want to see hasn't shown up yet.

"Happy birthday, Matt!" Xander and Maria greet me from behind. I smile at the young couple.

"Thanks. Have you seen Tess?"

They look at each other and then Maria says, "Xander, let's go get some food."

"That's a wonderful idea, my dear," he replies. They leave with terrible smiles on their faces. That's what I get for being so cryptic.

My parents are already in the room speaking with officials. Mom spots me in the crowd and beckons me over. When I reach her, she opens her arms for a hug. I embrace her quickly, noticing that the official is still there. I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Prince Matthew Schreave, sir," I say, introducing myself.

He firmly shakes my hand. "I am well aware of who you are," he says in a thick French accent. "I am King Henry the tenth, but surely you've heard about me."

I nod. "You're Princess Madeleine's father."

He crosses his arms. "Yes, and you let go of her for that little Italian princess."

"Your Majesty," Mom interrupts. "Please, I don't think this is the right time to discuss this matter."

King Henry taps his foot impatiently. "Very well then. We shall arrange another time. Happy birthday, Prince Matthew." He leaves me with my parents.

Dad tries to cover everything with a smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Happy birthday, son," he says, clapping my back. I wince a little. My wounds still ache every now and then.

"Max," Mom scolds.

Dad goes for a soft pat instead. "So sorry, son. I completely forgot. I never intended for any of my children to go through what I did. I was absolutely sure that I would never do that to them."

"Dad, it's not your fault," I say.

"I can't help but blame myself, Matthew." I look at my dad's face, all of it this time. He has shadows underneath his eyes. There seem to be more worry lines on his forehead. Anyone wouldn't notice, though, beyond the crisp black suit. My dad sure does know how to cover up his emotions.

"Matthew," Mom says this time. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this."

"But it isn't your fault!"

"Parent always blame themselves if their child gets hurt," she replies with a sad smile. She's the same as Dad. Her emotions are hidden by her regal ballgown. "But enough of this blaming and sadness. Go enjoy your party, Matthew." She kisses me on the cheek. "Tess just arrived."

I turn around and entire room seems to freeze. It's like Cinderella just entered the room and everyone seems to be staring at her. Tess is wearing a light blue ballgown that shimmers when she moves. Her diamond infinity necklace accentuates the whole look. Her hair is in an elaborate bun-thingy. She looks magnificent.

I walk over to her and bow. She curtsies, playing along. "Princess Teresa, you look ravishing," I say before I kiss her hand.

She smiles demurely, noting that there are quite important people in the room. "And Prince Matthew, you look handsome as always."

"It must be the wine making you think like that," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Were you always this modest?" she asks suddenly. She's so random sometimes. We start walking towards our table.

"No, I was actually a cocky jerk but somebody changed me." I grin as I pull out Tess's chair for her.

She bites her lip to hide a smile. "And who might that be?"

"My mother of course."

Her face slightly falls but she retains her smile. "Of course," she says, sounding a little dejected.

I laugh and sit down. "It's you, love. You've changed me for the better."

Her eyes brighten up again. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

We eat a spectacular dinner—warm soup, meat that melts in your mouth, chocolate cake with chocolate icing. The cake makes everything more informal, less uptight; exactly what Matt is. As much as I'm loving the dinner, I'm so excited for this party to end so he can open his presents. During that night we were in the tower, I had gotten the most brilliant idea for a present. I just really hope he likes it. And if he doesn't, I guess I can keep it for myself, right?

"Tess, may I have this dance?" Matthew says with his hand outstretched.

I smile. "I'd be delighted to, your highness."

He leads me to the center of the room and puts his hand in mine and the other on my waist. I would say we're dancing the night away, but it sounds awfully cliché for a moment like this. For once, I don't notice the cameras. I just focus on Matt's deep blue eyes that seem bluer with his tie.

"Your favorite color's blue," I say because I'm not exactly sure what the appropriate comment is.

He nods. "It's my mother's favorite color, too."

Matt really is like his mom.

"What's yours, Tess?"

I smile, glad that I know the answer to this one. "Red."

"Like bright, blinding red?

"No, I like a soft red. Think roses. It's subtle and beautiful, but the thorns could be dangerous, something red could be too. It could be bright and wild like a..." I trail off, not wanting to say the two-syllable word that haunts me every time I see even a little flicker of it.

"Like a fire?" Matt suggests.

I cringe and he must see my discomfort. "Oh, right," he mumbles. He clears his throat, and there's a weird tension between us, something I don't understand after remembering the many times we've kissed.

I'm about say something completely spontaneous when there's a tap on my shoulder. Matt and I stop dancing and we turn to Jerome and Rilane who are arm in arm. Jerome smiles. "Birthday boy, your sister wants a dance with you."

Matt releases my hand and takes Riley's. "It would be my pleasure," he says with a grin.

Jerome holds out his arm for me, and I take it. We start dancing too, several feet away from Riley and Matt. "So did you get him the present?" Jerome asks.

I smile, relieved. "Yes, thanks to Marlee."

In the tower that night, I had a flashback of seeing a blond woman in the kitchens with scarred lacerations on her hands. Then I remembered watching Queen America's Selection where there was a blond girl getting caned for an illegal affair with someone other than the prince. I connected the dots and figured out that the woman in the kitchens was Marlee Tames, although now she's Marlee Woodwork. So I came to her, asking what she thinks would be the best for Matthew. She provided me information on Matthew's hobbies and some things no one else knows about. I'm guessing they're close.

"Ah, Marlee. She's the best," Jerome says. We dance while I occasionally sneak glances at Matt. He looks so sweet with his sister. I see Maria also with Xander. They're being interviewed at the moment. Young royal couple's already famous. Good for them.

The song ends, and I curtsy to Jerome while he bows. Just as I start walking towards Matthew, the rebel alarm screeches in the air. Guests shriek, not knowing what to do or where to go. The guards and even the maids start leading them to safe rooms. Matt grabs my hand and I grab Jerome's. He manages to get Rilane too, who gets ahold of Alexandra. Our party of five starts running toward a wall outside in the main hall where nobody is going to. Matt presses a hidden button and the panel slides open.

Matt ushers all of us down, and he doesn't close the door until we're all inside the dark stairwell. The torches line the wall at five foot intervals. I start hyperventilating at the sight of flames.

"Tess," Matt says, but I can barely hear him. "Tess, shh, it's alright." He gathers me in his arms and carries me down the stairs like I am his bride. Ironic, isn't it? I'm absolutely terrified, and here he is, carrying me bridal style, a moment where I should be happy and excited. I bury my face in his neck and we eventually reach the small room. It probably looks like the one where we have meetings with G. It's not really a meeting, though, if only one person is calling the shots. More like a tyranny compacted in a room.

Matt sits down on the cold metal bench and sets me on his lap. I'm twitching and convulsing in fear. He starts rubbing circles on my back. My breathing is still too fast. I can't think. My mind is clouded with panic. "Tess, listen to me," Matt says in a low, soothing voice, so quiet only I can hear it. "Listen to my breathing. Try to copy it." He demonstrates, taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly. I try to do the same. He puts his hand over mine and puts it on his chest. "Listen to my heartbeat." The constant, steady beating relaxes me a little. He puts his lips on my temple, and my breathing gradually slows.

I take one deep breath and breathe out, "Thanks." I can feel the smile on my temple.

"Tess, are you okay?" Alexandra and Riley ask at the same time.

I nod and smile weakly. "Yeah, I'm better."

Jerome sits down next to Matthew and me. "Princess, you better not do that again," he says condescendingly, but the concern is laced in his words.

"I'll try not to, Jer," I say. He smiles and walks over to Riley, giving her a hug. I notice that Matt tensed when I talked to Jerome. Is he jealous? _No, Tess, stop being conceited. Not every boy is pining over you. _

"This is some birthday, huh?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

Matt chuckles a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

At that moment I remember the little pocket my maids put in this dress. It's concealed expertly within the ruffles. I put my hand in it and find the tiny box I received this morning. I pull it out. "Matthew, here is a little something for you." He raises his eyebrows, and he takes the box, still keeping his arms around me. "I know it's not much, but I really do hope you like it."

He pulls out the chain from inside. It's a black rope cord that is sturdy. The pendant is a titanium steel pick, something I asked the royal jeweler to make last night. On it, it has _M _engraved on one side and _S _on the other. I look at Matthew, wanting to know his reaction. Jerome, Riley, and Alexandra watch intently, eager to see his thoughts on the present.

"I'm sorry if I didn't put much thought into it," I say quickly, losing all of my confidence. "I asked your Aunt Marlee what you did, and she said that you never told anyone that you play guitar, and I just thought—"

Matt cuts me off with a soft, quick kiss that leaves me aching for more. His eyes are full of love and adoration. He smiles. "Tess, I love it. This... it's the best gift I've ever gotten. It's simple and not too over the top. I really love it. Thank you."

I smile a little, glad that he appreciates it. "You're welcome." I take the pendant from Matthew and put it around his neck. The shiny silver color makes his eyes look even brighter. _Nice color choice_, I think approvingly.

We wait for precisely fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds when a guard—a real one—opens the safe room from outside. "It's all clear, Your Majesties." The five of us nod, and we go upstairs.

Here's the odd thing: the palace looks untouched. Nothing looks harmed or vandalized. Every vase and chandelier is the way it was. Something's off.

Matt turns to me. "Something's not right," he says.

I nod. "Exactly what I was thinking."

I take his hand then and rush upstairs to our rooms. We go inside mine first, and sure enough, there is a crisp white envelope on my bed. I open it hastily and reread it again. "Matthew," I whisper in shock.

He takes the letter from my hands, and I sit on my bed, trying to digest the information. Matt starts reading aloud the words that are echoing in my brain. "G is dead. Long live the king. Thank you for doing business with us."

"Keep going," I whisper, putting my head in my hands, trying to decipher what the next part will say.

Matt looks in my eyes when he says, "From Luke, the new Northern Rebel Leader."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while because I went to another retreat (I'm so holy *eye-roll*).**

**Athenachild101- I'm gonna admit I was gonna make G Gavril Fadaye, but I realized I made him young. I know who he is :) And you will too in a while when you read this chapter. Mwahaha**

**prnamber3909- Haha crap-a-doodle...**

**Delphinium14- I want that gift BTW. Titanium steel picks are the bomb. I'm surprised people would still remember things from the first story. It makes me happy! I'll catch you up in this chapter, my darling. **

**lilythemermaid- Haha same! I spent a minute staring at my computer screen with my head in my hands. "*whispers to self* It's TWO syllables right?!" And thank you, love. :) **

**EileenAbbey- I remembered calling myself atelophobic and I kinda forgot so I had to look it up again to remember what it meant.**

**ChickenLatte- Interesting name BTW. I don't know if I'm writing a third book. If people want it, I guess I'll plan writing a third book.**

**Leah- Thank you!**

***Tell me what you think about a third book. Be honest because it doesn't really matter to me if you don't want a third book.***

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

We rush to the guards' sleeping quarters immediately. Some people are in bed, and they all snap awake when the door opens. "Where's Officer Danielson?" I ask seriously.

Luke sits straight up and jumps from the top bunk with a yawn. He comes our way, and I grab his arm, pulling him out of the room. I shove him to the wall and put my hand around his throat. "Explain yourself," I say, gritting my teeth.

"Matthew," Tess says gently with her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and cross my arms. Luke gasps and coughs. Tess pats his back, and I look away. She's too nice to this asshole. "Luke, we got your letter. What does it mean?"

Luke looks up and down the hall, and he motions us to a dark corner. He pushes a spot and the panel opens. It still astounds me how many safe rooms are in this palace. He leads us down, and I take Tess's hand, knowing that she might panic again when she sees the lit torches. She squeezes my hand, and she puts her face in my suit coat.

When we reach the room, Luke is already sitting on the metal bench. I hold Tess closer. "Spill it, Danielson," I spit.

He runs his hand through his hair before sighing. "The rebels... How do I explain this? The Northern rebels rebelled against their rebel leader."

"Wait, what?" I say.

"Repeat that again," Tess says at the same time.

Luke leans forward. "The Northern rebels never liked G. They thought he was too brash about things, and when they heard about the prince getting whipped they thought he was too abusive. No one wants the royal family getting hurt, at least up north. They just want to fix the castes, but that's it. Once they heard about the caste placement test, they were thrilled. That's why there hasn't been a rebel attack in days."

"What about the one a while ago?" Tess asks.

"I just needed to slip in your room so I could drop off the letter," Luke replies.

"How is G dead?" I ask, still completely confused. I have to admit, it's an odd feeling not knowing things.

Luke shrugs. "Someone slipped poison in his drink."

"What?" Tess says, pulling away from me to sit on the cold stone floor. "It can't be that simple."

"I guess it was."

There's a lull in the conversation. If silence could be deafening, that's what I would say to describe the atmosphere in the room. It's almost choking. "Who_ is_ G?" Tess asks all of a sudden.

Luke looks from Tess to me. "Prince Matthew, I'm not sure you'd want to hear this."

I cross my arms. "Try me."

Luke takes a deep breath before saying, "G is Gerad Singer."

Sudden memories of Uncle Gerad swamp my mind. He was always smiling, always happy and optimistic like Mom. He was the youngest of the family. Mom told me how upset he was when he wanted to be a scientist or a soccer player but couldn't because they were Fives. He disappeared when I was about five years old, but he was here for Michael's wedding. It makes no sense.

"Danielson, you have a hell of a lot more explaining to do," I say. "What I don't get is that Uncle Gerad was here for Michael's wedding."

Luke nods. "Only a few knew that the Gerad that was here for the wedding was a spy in disguise. We have the makeup and technology to make someone look exactly like someone else. We made sure that the spy didn't talk at all."

The rebels are more clever than thought. "Why would your Uncle Gerad do this?" Tess asks me.

I sit down next to her. "Mom said that Uncle Gerad had always wanted to become a scientist or a soccer player but they couldn't because they were Fives. He was forced to learn how to paint or play music but he absolutely hated it. When Mom became princess, the family was elevated to Ones, but Mom said Uncle Gerad was still bitter that he couldn't do things that he wanted because it wasn't the right caste. He disappeared around the time I was five."

I shrug. "I guess he didn't want anyone else to experience what he did."

"So you're saying that Gerad would threaten his own sister?" Tess asks.

"He never was quite right in the head," Luke says. "He was absolutely crazy. The rebels who had been there a while would always tell me how he would be randomly shouting at thin air. I witnessed it myself. It's a little spooky."

I'm trying to think why G didn't look like Uncle Gerad. Or did he? I rack my brain to remember what G looked like. Tall, messy brown hair... a crooked nose. So that's why I didn't recognize him. Uncle Gerad had icy blue eyes, if I remember correctly. G had unusual brown ones. _We have the makeup and technology to make someone look exactly like someone else, _Luke's voice echoes in my head.

"So the queen's younger brother is the former rebel leader," Tess says blankly.

Luke nods.

"So how are you the rebel leader now?" I say.

"People voted on it."

Democracy and not a monarchy. Of course.

"But you're new, aren't you?" Tess says. "Why would they appoint someone with such little experience?"

"I've been a rebel for a long time, a _Southern_ one at that. They were also impressed when they learned I was pretending to be a palace guard."

"Danielson, what side are you on?" I ask with my eyes narrowed. Tess is fiddling with her ring while chewing the inside of her lip. I never really realized she did that, fiddle with her ring I mean.

"Yeah," Tess says nervously. "In the letter you said 'Long live the king.'"

"Honestly? I'm on the winning side. The rebels are kind of at a stalemate when the caste placement test was put into place. We had a meeting with the Southern rebels a few days ago and they feel the same way. They got what they wanted, so what now?"

"Are you going to wait until this all plays out?" I ask.

"I guess so. For now, I'll be an actual guard and protect the royal family," Luke says with a smile.

We all stand up, knowing this is the end of our discussion. "Thanks so much, Luke," Tess says warmly. She surprises him, and me for that matter, by giving him a quick hug. A surge of jealousy rushes in, but it quickly evaporates when Tess returns to my side and takes my hand.

"You might not be so bad after all, Danielson," I say.

Luke bows. "Thank you, your highness."

When we all go upstairs, Luke goes to his sleeping quarters while Tess and I rush to my mother's office. We barge in and she looks up from her paperwork. "Yes?" she says calmly. I guess she's used to the barging in all the time.

"Queen America, we have news for you," Tess says. How come she isn't gasping for air like me?

"Darling, when will you learn to simply call me America?" Mom says with a smile.

"Now's not the time, Mom," I say breathlessly.

She beckons us. "Come, my dears, sit."

We come over, but we don't sit. "Do you want to tell her?" Tess asks.

Mom suddenly has a panicked look. "Dear God, please tell me you're not pregnant."

Our eyebrows raise to the ceiling.

"Of course not!" Tess cries.

"Hell no, Mother," I say at the same time.

"What is it then?"

Tess braces herself for the news I dare to utter, "The rebel leader is—was Uncle Gerad."

She drops her pen, and she goes pale, making her red hair look like a stop sign in Antarctica. "What?" she whispers horrified.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Tess says consolingly.

My mom starts to cry, and that's when Dad enters the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews and to all who said they wanted a third book! I'm gonna need at least fifteen reviews saying they want a third book, though. I'm not doing this to get more reviews in this story. I just want to make sure that enough people want it/will read it. I'm not going to prolong it if no one will read it. Just sayin'. **

**Athenachild101- Haha genius is a tricky word. If anything, it's INgenius... I'm not sure I used that correctly... **

**Property of Illea- Lol I was going to go for something poetic at first, but then I was like, "Eh, this is Matthew's POV so..."**

**lilythemermaid- Like Aaron... Gahhh.**

**ilona18- Ah mothers... There was this one time... No, that's a different story and you probably want to read the chapter already. :) If you wanna hear it, though, you can say it in the reviews. Just put #Assumptions on the review. :P**

**Luchi- Arctic Monkeys**

**PokemonLuver151- Sad yet good... it sounds like life. Hmmm... okay maybe not life. "Life is a highway." Thanks!**

**Delphinium14- Hahaha you hate Luke. That's hilarious. I completely agree with you on the third story. I mean, if a third book isn't necessary then I won't write. It doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Thank you!**

**milkywilky12- Thank you! **

**Guest- PLOT TWIST. Matthew didn't recognize Gerad cuz Gerad was all disguised and stuff. **

**leah- Thanks!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**P.S. This is an extremely fluffy Maxerica chapter. You've been warned. **

_America's POV_

"It's okay, darling," Maxon says into my hair as I cry in his lap. He holds me closer and I cry harder. The lounge dips a little as a new weight settles on it. Someone takes my hand and another puts their head on my shoulder. I open my eyes momentarily to see Matthew on my shoulder and Tess holding my hand. She squeezes comfortingly, and I hold her hand so hard I'm sure I'm cutting off the circulation. She doesn't seem to care, though; she just holds on tighter.

There's a knock on the door, making all of us straighten up. "Who's there?" Maxon says, his voice dripping with superiority.

"It's us, Dad," the muffled voice says. Alexandra.

"Come in," I call out, my voice coming out forced and strangled.

The door slowly opens, and in come Riley, Alexa, and Xander. "Mom, what happened?" Riley asks.

I can only cry harder. My children rush over to me and Matthew tells them the revelation. I try my best to ignore the words, but I still catch the words "Uncle Gerad" and "rebel leader" strung together. My stomach clenches. Max kisses my temple, and I hastily wipe the tears.

"I'm sorry you have to see me this way, kids," I say, attempting a smile.

"Mom, it's okay."

"He was our uncle too."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one that's hurt."

"Mom, you don't always have to stay so strong."

The voices seem to blend into one massive noise. I hate to say it, but the words I do catch give little comfort. I catch a glimpse of everyone's blurry faces. Alexandra and Rilane have the same sad, hopeless faces. Xander looks like he's trying to stay strong, but in his eyes are pain and betrayal. It's funny; they never really knew Gerad and yet here they are, grieving his alliance and his demise.

Tess has an uncomfortable look on her face. She doesn't really know how to comfort me, but she's trying her best to learn. I admire that. I take a long look at Matthew on my shoulder. He's grown. He even has stubble. His stubborn personality has become more reliant. It's not stubborn in that way he's defiant. He's stubborn where he will do what's correct no matter what.

I may have lost a brother, but I have these children around me. Tess isn't really my child, not yet anyway, but she might as well be. She has seen me in situations even Marlee hasn't.

My tears stop and I smile. "Thank you, my dears. I suggest you all go to bed now. It's a little late."

Matthew chuckles. "But Mommy, it's my birthday," he says, trying to make his voice higher like a child's.

Oh my God, I completely forgot. "Max," I whisper in his ear. "The present."

He winks mischievously and says, "Matthew, may you please get my...er...book on my desk?"

Matthew frowns but nods, knowing better than to disobey a direct order. Ugh, I'm thinking like a military officer. See what having every man in your family as a military official does to you? Not that it's bad. They're all fit and handsome. I smile even wider.

"What is it, darling?" Maxon says with a slight smile on his face.

I just shake my head and kiss Max on the cheek. "I'm happy now,"

Suddenly, there is a noise that sounds like a beached whale and a banshee coming from the other room. I look knowingly at Maxon. Matthew barges in with the new archery bow in his hand and the quiver full of arrows in the other.

"Are you serious?" he asks disbelieving, but his face alight. "Is this for me?"

"It's all yours, son," Max says, happy that Matthew is pleased.

"How did you know?" Matthew says.

"Matthew, I told you I'd ask some women," Max says, winking at Tess. She laughs lightly then sees Matthew's mock stern look.

"Woman, you have some explaining to do," Matthew says. He returns to smiling like crazy, and he gives Max a firm pat on the back and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Matthew," Max and I say at the same time. It's so corny it makes me giggle.

"Jinx," I say. He rolls his eyes and the rest of the kids bid us good night. I take another good look at all of them. They're not kids anymore. They've faced more disasters than an adult, more than any person should. No, their childhood was taken a long time ago.

I am left alone in the room with Maxon. He kisses me on the nose unexpectedly. I laugh. "What was that for?" I ask.

He kisses me again, at the corner of my mouth this time. "I love you," he says, clear and distinct.

I laugh again and press my lips to his. "I love you too, Maxon."

He rests his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry our lives are so messed up," he mutters with his eyes closed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Max," I say.

"Our lives our so damn complicated. It's like a knot, impossible to configure and untie."

A sudden memory hits me, back from when I was sneaking around with Aspen during the Selection. _Sometimes I feel like we__'re a knot, _he once said. _Too tangled to be taken apart. _

How foolish I had been. The ends of that knot had severed and frayed. I realize that I don't want complications. I don't want tedious knots. I want a straight, sturdy rope, something to anchor me. I need Maxon.

I kiss him again, and he boldly kisses me back. No restraints, nothing holding us back. "Maybe I don't like this knot right now," I say against his mouth. "But we can be like sailors and learn how to untie them."

He chuckles into the kiss. "And just like sailors, I'll be able to come home to you and find you, my America."

I giggle. "I'm not really sure we're making sense." I push Maxon so his back is on the arm rest of the lounge and I'm on top of him. I kiss his lips, then his cheek, then his neck.

"Maybe it's the wine," he murmurs.

Despite the shocking revelation I've had to face, this night is a night full of hope. Hope of what could—what_ will_ happen to this country, this family, this life. I refuse to give up without a fight. Nothing will faze me. Nothing will extinguish the burning desire in me to keep going.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews! So I decided (I think; I might change my mind) that I would write a third book for this because everything seems to fine and dandy right now. I might do something that complicates things. You're welcome :P**

**Property of Illea- This was very helpful. Thank you! **

**Athenachild101- Haha thank you and your 14 friends. :P**

**Delphinium14- It is quite hard to explain things using words. :) I've watched the first episode of "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". It was interesting enough for me to watch the whole thing, but I couldn't watch another episode. I'm not really sure what "Once Upon a Time" is about but I'll look it up. :) **

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you, my dear! I've wanted to become an author but then I learned when I was about 10 that they don't always make a lot of money so...**

**Leah- I ship Maxerica. Obviously. **

**ilona18- Thank you! Okay... so my story's at the end of the chapter. It's probably not as funny as you thought it would be but oh well. **

**Guest- Yay! Thanks so much! This review made my day. Really.**

**BSFL1700- Will do! Thanks!**

**Luchi- Wow... good job. Love you. As a friend. But you knew that already. :)**

**Samchi- I wanna say look at my not impressed face but I don't want to be mean. Thanks for the review though!**

**Wow, that was 273 words of crap. Except for my thank you's. Thanking people is never crap.**

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

After we say good bye to the guests—who are a little more than stand-offish—Matthew and I go up to our rooms. I change into warm sweatpants and a t-shirt. I asked for these to be specifically made. I just wanted to be comfortable. I don't know why, but I leave my hair in its up-do. My maids spent a terribly long time fixing it; my hair's just so long and thick. I don't want to mess up their hard work.

I open the door that joins my room to Matt's. He's sitting on his bed, still in his suit and tie, polishing his brand new bow. He looks up and he grins, beckoning me to come in.

Matthew sets down his bow and arrows on his desk. There are no words spoken, but it's pretty clear Gerad Singer, the former rebel leader, is on our minds.

"So... happy birthday!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air. "Matthew is nineteen! Yay!" I do jazz hands for good measure.

Matt laughs and walks over to me. He tentatively places his arms around my hips. He smirks. "I can't believe you let my father know what I wanted for my birthday. That old weasel..."

"Now, now, Matthew," I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. "That's not the way to talk about the king, now is it?"

He grins. "I suppose not." He comes closer. "How should I talk to a royal then?"

My breathing quickens. He's so close. "I don't know," I say. "With respect?"

"How about with awe?" he says. "Princess Teresa, you are truly magnificent. You gave me a birthday present that I will never forget, and hopefully, never lose."

I laugh and he continues, coming closer so his nose touches mine. "You're still with me, even though you have the right to leave with Jerome because you barely know who I am."

I blink twice. "What do you mean 'leave with Jerome'?"

He shrugs. "You just seem rather close."

"Matt, he's just my friend. My really good friend," I try to explain.

He pouts like a child. "I thought I was your really good friend."

I frown a little. "Matt, I don't really know what we are, but I have an aching feeling that we are more than really good friends." Surprising both of us, I roll up to my toes and kiss him softly on the lips.

He makes a sound—shock, maybe, but definitely not objection. His hands on my back pull me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I run my hand through his hair, trying to muss it up. I hate the gel. Matt looks too proper. Not that it's unattractive. No, I just want him to be him when he's around me. Or all the time.

I can't think clearly. Maybe it's the small bit of champagne I had, or maybe it's the buzz I feel from the party and the thing with G. Okay, maybe it's the fact that Matt is slowly leading me to his bed. We walk to it, not once breaking the kiss. I'm suddenly so terrified about what he might do. The tiny fairies dancing in me have suddenly started jumping up and down, rattling my whole system. My heart is beating erratically, and I'm sure Matt can hear it. It's okay, though; I can feel his heart against my chest, strong and loud and quite fast too.

My back hits the soft mattress, and Matthew starts to slowly pull out the pins in my hair. He pulls away for a second to look at me, pulling out the last pin. "So beautiful," he mutters with a smile. He kisses me on my nose then trails kisses of fire down my jawline and to my neck. A soft sigh slips out of me. Since when do I make sounds like that?

I put my hand back in Matthew's hair and pull his lips to mine. I need him like I need oxygen.

But I don't want to let it get too far. The fear expands in my chest again. I want to say stop, I _need _to say stop, but the words are caught in my throat. Almost against my own volition, my other hand goes to Matthew's chest. I can feel the strong muscles beneath his suit coat. I take it off, not really knowing what I'm doing. He throws it to some corner of the room.

Then he breaks away and starts pulling off his belt. _No, no, no, what are you doing? _Panic surges through my veins. "Matthew, what are you doing?" I ask, my voice shaking with every word.

"Taking off my belt," he says, as if it's the most normal thing.

"No, Matthew," I say gravely. "I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" He stops in the middle of pulling his belt out when he smacks his forehead and realization hits. I'm expecting him to laugh at me, but Matt looks me dead in the eye. "Love, I'm taking off my belt because it's uncomfortable. It's probably not very comfortable for you either."

"So you weren't planning to...?" I trail off.

He throws his belt to another spot in the room and smiles. "No, I wasn't planning to deflower you. Good grief, woman." He's joking, still, but he sees the solemnity in my eyes. His voice gets lower and more honest, making me see a different side of him. "First of all, I know you're still not comfortable around me." He smirks and rubs my cheekbone with his thumb. "Well, not _that _comfortable."

Second of all, we're not married yet and that's breaking the country's law and God's law." This one surprises me a bit. I didn't know Matthew is such an avid Christian.

"Third of all," he says, giving me a light kiss on my forehead, "I want your first time to mean something. I don't want to take away something that important from you. I respect you enough to know my boundaries."

I'm left speechless. I've always know Matt was more than a decent guy. But now I know for sure that he's the one. Probably. This is the kind of man that every girl should have. I look at Matt through my eyelashes. I'm so tired, yet so awake. I put my hand on his cheek and his body is against mine. "Do you mean that?" I ask shyly.

He smiles that charming smile I've know to love—er, like. A lot. "I said so, didn't I?"

I close my eyes and his lips return to mine. It's not a burning passionate make-out session. It's slow and beautiful.

"I love you," Matt mumbles against my lips. I stop for a while to breathe. Our breaths both come in ragged gasps. We're both waiting for my response. He rests his forehead against mine. "You don't have to say anything," he says gently.

"I—" I'm searching for the right words, but my brain has become an endless tunnel with no light. I don't know what to say. "Matt, I-I want to say the same, but—"

Matt stops me with his lips. "Shh. There's been too much thinking going on."

I nod because I know he's right. Like always.

I hate how confusing this is.

* * *

><p><strong>So ilona18 said it was funny that America had a crazy thought that Tess was pregnant when they were going to share the news (chapter 25 I think). Then I remembered that there was this one mom who assumed that I was dating her son. She asks her son, "Um... you and she (me) are just... um... friends... right?" I couldn't stop laughing. Haha there. #Assumptions. That's it. Don't really know why I felt the need to share that, but yeah.<strong>

**Sorry this is Matthew's birthday again. I just need a little happiness before I make things crappy again. :) Love ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you guys so much for understanding! I'm sorry I had to sound really depressed but I'm happy now. I'm my usual, hyper, slap-happy self. I just had some family issues. I also had three-hour rehearsals from Monday to Wednesday. Then the actual play was on Thursday, and I had to be there at five when it started at seven. Anyone a fellow thespian here? :P **

**Delphinium14- Love that movie :) But it got old after my sister forced me to watch it with her three times. Oh well. Thank you for the comforting review :)**

**winterprincess- *smirk***

**PeetaOrMaxon- It's totally fine. This review brightened my day! I just want to entertain people. I don't really care how many reviews I get. Okay, maybe a little. So Leah's your sister! Haha that's hilarious. Thanks for the idea BTW. Sort of using it in this chapter. Ooh also, remember to get a nice amount of sleep :) This website will always be here!**

**MaxonIsMine- Aw thank you! This really made me happy. I'm so glad to hear that from you!**

**ilona18- Yes, the guy told me the next day and I couldn't stop laughing! **

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you!**

**EileenAbbey- Thank you so much! I literally smiled when I read this. BTW is your profile picture really you? **

**lilythemermaid- Thank you, my dear. LOL luv u 4evs :P**

**Guest- Thank you!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Haha made me laugh. Thank you! You're a great writer too.**

**Guest- Thank you! Do you have an account?**

**Lady Unimportant- Thank you!**

**Wow that took me literally ten minutes to write. Is that an issue?**

_Tess's POV_

I wake up, hearing the hard rain pattering on the window. It's warm inside, giving me a weird comfort. I mean, it's probably chilly outside, and here I am, under a roof with warm covers over me. Warm covers that smell like Matthew.

My eyes fly open, and I realize I've fallen asleep on Matt's bed. The first thing I see is Matt's lucid blue eyes. He grins sleepily and pulls me in an even closer embrace. "Morning, love," he says with a yawn.

I yawn too. "Good morning." He must have changed after I fell asleep last night. He's wearing a t-shirt now and boxers. Matt's strong arms are around me, and his legs and mine are a jumble of limbs under the covers. I kiss his lips lightly.

"Mm," he mumbles with his eyes closed. He has an unreadable emotion on his face. I'm usually good at reading Matthew, but in the dim lighting and the grogginess of the moment, I can't really decipher what it is.

"What's that face?" I ask.

"What face?" he says with his lips against the corner of my eyebrow.

I pull him closer to me. "Tell me."

He shrugs with a lazy grin. "I don't know. I'm just... happy, I guess."

I smile. "Me too."

Matt leans in slowly for a kiss, when there's a knock at the door. "Ugh," he groans. I hide under the covers and he says, "Come in."

"Your highness, there's a letter for you," a female voice says. Matthew's maids are so lucky they get to see him every morning.

"Leave it on my desk please," he says.

"Yes, your highness." I hear her softly pad to the desk then she asks, "Your highness, do you know where Princess Teresa is? There's a letter for her too, and she wasn't in bed like she usually is at this hour."

Matt's t-shirt is revealing a small sliver of skin. I grin a little and kiss a spot on his abdomen. Matthew chuckles, a sound that I relish, and mumbles, "I know exactly where she is." I can hear the mischief in his voice.

"What was that, your highness?" the maid replies, confused.

"Um, if you would, please hand both letters to me right now."

"Yes, your highness."

A few minutes later, she leaves us alone with the mail. I pop back up and put a hand on Matt's solid chest. "Smooth," I say sarcastically. "Really smooth."

"Shut up. You can't really concentrate when someone's in your bed."

I roll my eyes, and he hands me my letter. I look at the return address neatly written in script. I smile. "It's from Eva. Whose is yours from?"

Matthew opens the envelope immediately with an excited matter. "Mine's from Michael."

I open mine and we read ours silently.

* * *

><p><em>March 25<em>

_Dear Tess,_

_Greetings from Honduragua! Michael and I are having a blast here at the beach. We even visited the former queen, Amberly, although I guess I should call her Grandma Amberly now. When will you get on with Matthew? When will you finally be my sister-in-law? Hurry up and fall in love again, girl. I can't wait!  
><em>_Can't wait until we're back at the palace!  
><em>

_Love, Eva  
><em>_P.S. The lingerie that Perris gifted me was useful ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Tess's eyes widen as she finishes the letter. "Wow, okay," she mutters. I lean over to see what she found was so amusing, but she pushes me away.

"Not for you, Matthew," she says, clicking her tongue.

"I'm nineteen," I huff. "I can do what I want." Oh crap, I'm nineteen.

Tess must have seen the panic on my face. "Why? What's wrong?"

I nod. "It means Gavril is going to do a special interview tonight on the _Illea Capital_ Report."

"Ooh, how fun."

I smirk and open my letter.

* * *

><p><em>March 25<em>

_Dear Matthew,_

_Happy Birthday, brother! Go eat a cake and drink some wine. I can't believe my little brother is of age. You're lucky you won't have a Selection. Not that you need one. You already have Tess.  
>Eva and I are having a lot of fun here at the beach. I'm so glad there's no paperwork. Yet. How's the family, by the way? You taking care of them? <em>  
><em>I'll see you soon, Matt.<em>

_Michael_

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

I'm training again, and Jerome is more determined to beat me.

"More muscle!" Jerome yells.

"Shut up!" I angrily reply. I dodge the right hook coming my way and sidekick his rib. He grunts, and he looks truly exhausted this time. _Finally. _"Is that all you got, Prince Charming?" I say mockingly.

"I'll show you charming," he grumbles. I maintain my stance and shuffle a little toward Jerome's left. That's his weak side. There's a certain blind spot in that area if I could just get it right...

Jerome barely brushes my shoulder when I rush forward and knock him down. I straddle his torso and put my forearm against his throat. "Say it," I sing.

"Say what?" Jerome replies, disgruntled. I push my forearm harder, and he makes a strangled sound. "All right, all right! You win and I lose and I have a big bruise. Get off me!"

I laugh and stand up. I offer him a hand, and he takes it. But as he gets up, he pulls me down, and I collapse to the ground, knocking the breath out of me.

Jer chuckles. "The most important rule is to remember to always be prepared." I sweep my legs and knock Jerome off his feet. He collapses the same way.

"You might want to follow that rule, your highness," I say teasingly.

We stay there, lying on the ground, panting, until he says, "So, how are things with you and Matthew?"

I shrug and cover my eyes with my arm. "I don't really know. He says he loves me, and I believe him, but... I don't know."

"Do _you_ love him?"

I hesitate. Do I? I have nobody to compare him to. As far as I'm concerned, he's my first boyfriend. Boyfriend... Matt seems so much more. He's not my "boyfriend". Why can I never get past this issue?

"I'm not sure, Jerome," I finally say. "Are you sure that he _loves _me?"

I hear him move. "What do you mean? It's so obvious. The guy practically drools every time he sees you."

I laugh dryly. "What if that's it? What if he's just, I don't know, lusting over me?"

Jerome laughs, really laughs. He kind of sounds like he's having a seizure, or maybe anahylactic shock. "You okay now?" I say, tired.

"Yes, I think I'm good." He chuckles one more time for good measure. "Tess, I've known Matthew for more than half my life. He's not the kind of guy that takes things lightly. Once he loves something, he'll commit to it; in this case, you."

I nod with my arm still over my eyes. "I don't want to get hurt. Like, what if he finds someone better than me? I'll finally learn to love him, then _bam_! Another girl, another broken heart."

"Tess, I don't think he'll do that."

I shrug. "I don't know."

There's a small silence. I take the arm off my eyes and look at Jerome, my new best friend. "Jer? Promise you won't tell anyone about this."

He smiles devilishly. "I won't need to."

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

I run out of the training room in a hurry. I heard everything Tess said, and I have to admit, it hurt yet relieved me somehow. I finally know the real reason Tess doesn't love me. She's been kissing me and saying things to me like she means it, and I'm not being cocky or anything, but I'm sure she likes being with me. I'd never break her heart. Not like that. No, not at all.

I go to Dad's office. Usually I would go to my mom, but I don't really think she'll understand my situation. I knock firmly on the door, just like Dad taught me.

"Come in," he calls out.

I step in his office. I'm rarely ever here, but I've been here enough to memorize every nook and cranny of the room. "What's up, son?" my dad says casually. He's in an unusually good mood.

"Hi, Dad." I sit on the edge of his desk.

"What's the problem?" he asks.

I smirk and toy with a picture of the whole family. "Why do you assume there's a problem?"

Dad knowingly raises his eyebrow, and I concede. "Fine, I'm having issues with Tess."

He waves his hand in a dismissive manner. "Just give her some time. Next thing you know, you two will be married."

"But Dad, I just heard her talking to Jerome about how she doesn't want to fall in love with me because she doesn't want to get hurt."

He stops ruffling through his files for a minute to look at me. "Oh" is all he says. He runs a hand through his hair and puts down his papers. "Matthew, you must know this one thing," he says solemnly, but there's a wicked glint in his eye. "Women have issues."

We both laugh. I don't remember the last time I laughed this wholeheartedly because of something my dad said. "Especially with time!" Dad says in between. Mom had a little issue with time during the Selection. Dad said how she needed time to decide between Aspen Leger and my dad. They both laugh about it now, more Dad than anyone else.

I start to hiccup and suddenly a furious Mom barges in through the door.

"_MAXON CALIX SCHREAVE_!" she yells. Dad visibly and audibly gulps as Mom comes closer. I suck in my laughter and hide my mouth behind my hand. She grabs Dad's ear harshly. "Just because the doors leading to the hallway are soundproofed doesn't mean that I can't hear you from my office!"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Dad says, but I can tell he's on the verge of laughter. "I promise I won't make fun of women and their time issues."

I just can't keep my mouth shut so I say, "Especially when it's their _time _of the month!"

Mom's furious face makes her look like... well, the fiery redhead that she is. Without letting go of Dad's ear, Mom grabs mine. "Matthew Sebastian Schreave, you did _not _just say that!"

I gulp as well. "No, I did not, Mother. You must have heard wrong."

"Yeah, I thought so." She looks back and forth from me to Dad, who looks red from either embarrassment or the effort to suppress laughter. "Raise your right hands." Dad and I look at each other. Mom's lost her mind!

"Now!"

We do so hastily.

"Now repeat after me," Mom says. "I solemnly swear to never make fun of America Singer Schreave or any woman again, or I will dig my own grave and bury myself."

Dad and I say in sync with an urgent tone. "I solemnly swear to never make fun of America Singer Schreave or any woman again, or I will dig my own grave and bury myself."

She lets go of our ears and crosses her arms. "Good," she says. Her face twists into an oddly bipolar smile. "Well, continue your conversation now, dears. Love you!" She struts back to her office, and Dad and I can only sit in silence.

"Good God, what was that?" I ask.

Dad only shakes his head. "See, that's why we have the Selection to help us. Can you imagine finding a woman on your own? Good grief!"

We laugh and the door is suddenly ajar. Mom pokes her head through the crack. "You better not be mocking me again."

Dad smiles so sweet and fake he reminds me of Celeste. "Of course not, my dear."

Mom lightens up a bit. "I'm still not your dear," she says. I've never gotten this. They always do this "my dear" and "I'm still not your dear" routine. I can't believe my parents have an inside joke.

My mom leaves the room and I chuckle. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciated this talk we had."

He smiles genuinely. "Any time, son." He pats my arm, and I get off the desk to leave when he puts a hand on my shoulder. "One more thing, Matthew."

I stop all movement, anticipating the wisdom my father has yet to give me. He hands me a giant stack of papers. So much for wisdom. "Here's some extra paperwork that needs to be finished before Michael and Eva come back next month."

I groan and reluctantly take the papers that are probably heavier than me. "Thanks, Dad," I grumble.

For the first time, I'm so glad I'll _never _have to be king.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a filler chapter... and some foreshadowing if you know where to look ;)<strong>

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yay I have time to update! Here's a chapter for the SECOND DAY IN A ROW! Hold the fort! **

**Athenachild101- Wow, yeah, you're obviously WAY more professional than me :P I... yeah, can't really say anything to that. Props to you for being spectacular!**

**WinteryRose- I'm glad I made you laugh! I might make you cry in this chapter though so...**

**Guest- That's a good guess. I guess (ha) you'll have to wait and see. You'll get your answer in this chapter :)**

**winterprincess- Haha yay! I love it when people say how they reacted to the chapter. America... I guess we'll never know.**

**prnamber3909- Hmmmm that's an even better guess. But like the guest, you'll have to keep reading!**

**ilona18- *cue evil laugh and that Beethoven symphony that goes "dun dun dun DUNNN"***

**PeetaOrMaxon- I AM IN LOVE WITH MY READERS!... especially the ones that review :)**

**You guys are probably going to hate me after this chapter. If not, maybe it'll make you stop reading. I don't know, but please review your thoughts/feelings. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

One week and five days until Michael and Eva return.

Three weeks and five days until my alleged birthday.

Six days since Matthew's birthday.

I feel like the palace is just bubbling with excitement. The newlyweds are about to come home. They'll be taught how to rule as king and queen of Illea. And when King Maxon and Queen America finally abdicate, Michael and Eva will assume their positions.

This political talk—dare I say it—_invigorates _me. I never thought it would be this interesting.

I will be turning nineteen in three weeks. It makes me feel so... mature all of a sudden. I can't believe six months ago I was here at the palace running for queen-to-be. I would be Michael Schreave's wife.

I question this sometimes. What would happen if I was married to the crown prince? I would be the queen. Frankly, I'm glad I won't have to be queen anywhere. In Italy, my older brother Angelo—whom I've spoken with about Duchess Catherine—is the crown prince. He'll immediately get the throne when he finds a wife and my biological father abdicates as king of Italy.

My adoptive—or is it foster?—parents left the day after Matthew's birthday. I'm sad to say that I haven't spent much time with either of them. Not that I've made an effort, but seriously, it's a little awkward to talk to people you're supposed to know since birth. Well, they left anyway. They left Maria to stay here at the palace so she wouldn't have to separated from Xander. They make the cutest couple. They're all over the magazines.

Matthew and I are in the magazines too. We're scattered among the glossy pages like seeds in a field. There are plenty of Michael and Eva too, of their escapades in the beach or the picture of them zip-lining through a humid forest. There's even been a "leaked picture of Eva tanning topless". Please, like sweet, little Eva would do such a thing. Then again there was that letter where she said the lingerie Perris gave her for a wedding gift came in handy.

Does that mean...?

No, I refuse to dwell on it.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Matt says, momentarily diverting his attention from his book to look at me. He tucks a stray hair behind my ear. I've been neglecting my usual up-do lately. He likes to run his hands through my hair, and he also says I look prettier with my hair down.

"Nothing," I reply with a soft smile. I continue to draw a picture Matt, the fading light streaming in from the thin window of the tower—_our _tower—hitting his face at just the right angle.

He smiles and continues to read _A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens. _"A classic," _he said once. He's rereading it again, and he's been egging me on to read it too. What he doesn't know is that I've read it twice already—once here at the palace and once during high school (that much I remember). I don't want to tell him. I like it when he tells me about it; his eyes light up like he's discovered gold, he takes my hands like he would take me in the book if he could. It's endearing and it makes me like him even more.

"'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times,'" Matt quotes, even though he's already on the very last page.

I roll my eyes. I've heard that line so many times. "It was a time when it was quiet enough to play the violin, it was a time when it wasn't tuned."

Matt smiles, and I quickly begin to shadow the way his eyelashes cast small shadows on his cheekbones. "Did you make that up yourself?" he asks.

I shrug. "If you say so."

A pause.

"Tess..."

"Yes?" I ask, continuing to shade the contours of his beautiful face.

"I'm happy about us."

I stop for a moment and smile a little. "Why? What suddenly made you think about that?"

He shrugs, playing with the corner of the worn page. "I just realized we've never had a fight. Not one that's left me devastated and begging for mercy."

I laugh lightly. "I didn't think we fought at all."

"Just once." Matt starts to sit up from his lying position, but I push him back down.

"You're gonna ruin the lighting," I say.

"Crabby lady." He smirks that famous smirk of his.

"Don't make me slap your smirk off," I warn.

He holds up his hands in mock defense. "I wasn't smirking, woman!"

I roll my eyes. "What happened to calling me 'love'?"

He leans back on his elbows looking more than amused. I force him to lie down to his original position. "Matthew, lie down or so help me..."

"You like it when I call you 'love'?"

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not!" he says. "If you think I'm cocky now, you should have seen me back then. Man, I was so conceited. I used to think I owned the world or something." He brushes my leg with his thumb. "But you taught me how to be grateful for things."

I purse my lips to hide a smile. "Okay."

"That's all you're going to say?" he says, disbelieving. "I actually get poetic for once and you just say 'okay'?"

"'Okay' has a lot of meanings, Matthew."

"Okay, Teresa."

I set down my pencil with a triumphant grin. "There! I finished." I look at the "masterpiece" I've drawn. Ha! Masterpiece my butt. A child could have drawn this. Probably even better than this. It looks like a lumpy potato with eyes.

I laugh at myself. "Gosh, this is the butt-ugliest thing I've ever made."

"You made me butt-ugly?" Matt says, grabbing the notepad out of my hands. I laugh and pause to observe his reaction. His face is void of any emotion... almost. "It's not bad."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. Matt, look me in the eye and say what you really think of it."

He locks his bright blue eyes with my dark ones (I can't even say "dark brown"; I can't see the brown in it). "Tess, this is not the _best_ work of art you've ever done but it's not bad at all."

"Gee, thanks." I take the notepad back.

"I'm serious! It's actually kinda good."

"Well, I guess compared to your mother, an actual artist, I'm just below average."

"Tess, my mother is a born artist. You can't compare." He plays with a wavy lock of hair that has fallen into my eyes. "But now I know you're not perfect."

"I'm not perfect at all!" I say. "Not in any way, shape, or form."

Matt shrugs, and I move so I'm lying down next to him. "Sometimes you seem too good at things," he says not looking at me. "At everything."

"Not everything, Matt," I say. He smiles and takes my left hand. He plays with the ring on my finger and kisses the back of my hand.

I swear, this boy is made of light. He's shining hair, glowing skin, bright eyed, light kisses. I love these moments when Matt is just himself, and that he's just a boy and that I'm just a girl. I love these moments where we're free to wear sweatpants and t-shirts and run barefoot through the palace. I would give up everything for these moments where we could just be free.

_Just admit you love him._

_No. Not yet._

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Dinner is a loud affair. The whole family's talking as usual, and as usual, Alexandra has her nose stuck in a book. "What are you reading?" I ask her.

She peeks up for a moment to look at me then to shovel food in her mouth. "_A Tale of Two Cities_," she replies with her mouth full. Just like me, the Dickens novel is her favorite.

"Alexa, you get your manners from a pig. Are we sure that the king and queen are your biological parents?"

She slaps my arm hard. "You're such a butt-head."

"Well, you can't eat properly," I joke.

"Well, you leave your underwear for the maids to pick up so don't start with me."

I nod approvingly. "I've taught you well."

Alexandra rolls her eyes and returns to reading/eating. Tess is to my right, daintily eating like the food could be poisonous. Rilane is across from us with Jerome to her left. Dad is situated next to him with Mom at Dad's left-hand place. Xander and Maria are on the end of the table across from Mom and Dad.

We've been casually eating like this whenever there aren't guests at the palace. We just eat like a normal family, or whatever would pass as normal in this enormous, magnificent structure that I call home.

"I can't wait until Michael and Evelyn come back," Maria says.

We all start to buzz and chatter about their return. Suddenly the door opens. A fear-stricken guard bows and comes to us. "Your highnesses, please, you must all go to the television and see what has happened."

Mom and Dad get up calmly and the rest of us do the same. Tess takes my hand. "Does this usually happen?" I ask.

I can only shake my head.

We arrive at the Women's Room, the nearest room with a television. Tess's hand tightens when she sees the news caption. The sirens are wailing in the scene. It looks oddly familiar. Then the camera shot shifts, and it shows the beautiful beach house that our family owns in Honduragua, only it's no longer beautiful. The memories are shattered just like the glass walls the house once had. The roof is nonexistent, and the piano the house once contained will cease to make music. The palm trees in the distance sway as if they're mourning for us.

The caption shifts again and my mother crumples to the ground, crying out like she's lost everything she had. Father inhales sharply and holds Mother to him, probably fearing that he will break if she does. Rilane starts to cry and Jerome turns her away from the television. Alexandra takes Maria's hand, making me realize how close they were after all. Xander takes both Alexa and Maria, and he wraps them both in an embrace. Tess looks away at the tragedy and wraps her lean arms around my waist. Her tears start to wet my shirt, but I don't care.

It takes me a while to process what the caption says and what the stupid newscaster is saying.

_Honduragua bombed by foreign country. __  
><em>

_Prince Michael and Princess Evelyn dead within seconds of discovery._

Michael

Eva

Dead

Bombed

Honduragua

No

No

No

I can't ignore the sound that I make. So inhuman, so painful, so full of hurt, so much pain, so much, too much. I run from the room and run to mine. I slam the door and pick up the lamp and smash it against the wall. I cry, I scream, I yell, I do whatever I can to release the grief inside me. I fall to my knees and cry with my head against the wall.

_I've lost my brother. _

I bang my head against the wall.

_He was killed._

I punch the wall until my knuckles start to bleed.

_Killed by a fucking bomb, for crying out loud._

I start to find every thing made of glass and smash it against the wall.

_Before he had his own family. _

Just as I'm about to throw the first object...

"Matthew!" She sounds far away, like she's underwater or like she's shouting from the edge of a ravine, looking down at me in the bottomless pit that has become my heart.

She's red-eyed and scared and so afraid, and I'm wondering why she's afraid of me. She brings me to the bathroom, and I understand why she is scared. My hair is sticking up every which way. My eyes are red and rimmed with purple. My knuckles are bruised and bleeding and red and so raw.

I look like a wild animal.

Tess makes me sit on the closed toilet seat. She takes a now-wet washcloth and starts gently dabbing my open wounds. I can't feel anything. Her hands are shaking. Or are they shaking because my hands are shaking?

Hot, angry tears rush down my face. I suddenly hate myself, everyone, everything. I yell at her. "Get out!"

She flinches but she keeps cleaning my knuckles. "Did you hear me?" I repeat, louder this time. "Get out! Are you deaf? God! Go away!"

I feel nothing as she wipes the tears from her eyes and sets the washcloth down. I put my head in my hands and my whole body racks with sobs.

I don't want to feel anything.

Nothing.

Nothing will make me happy.


	30. Chapter 30

_Tess's POV_

Two days since the news of Evelyn and Michael's... death.

Two hours until their funeral.

Two days since I've last spoken to Matthew.

One minute since the last time I cried... No, make that one second.

Numbers seem to be the only thing that's keeping my mind organized. Without numbers and symbols and all things straightforward, who knows what my mental state would be.

Matthew has been eating all meals in his room. Even though my room is literally right next to his, I know well enough to stay away. After he yelled at me to get out, I don't think I can see him anymore. Not because he's offended me. But because he looks so broken and hopeless. He has a right to be furious.

I take my anger and sadness out in the training room. It's the only appropriate place in the palace to punch things. I'm punching as I speak. The heavy black bag swings back and forth as I punch and swing, occasionally kicking. I use my fists, my elbows, my knees, my feet, whatever helps to drown the pain away. It needs to stay down or I will break into a million tiny pieces. Sweat and tears fall freely down my face.

_Don't think. Just punch. _

My mind is a black hole, sucking away any thoughts or emotions. It takes me a second to realize that the chain of the punching bag broke. I just stare at it, laying lifeless on the ground, and decide to call it a day. I take the gauze off my hands and drink from my water bottle. My movements are slow and lethargic and very mechanical.

A guard, not one that I know, knocks on the door. "Your highness, I was told you have to get ready for the funeral." He clears his throat as if this makes him uncomfortable. I put on my t-shirt and wipe the sweat off my face.

"Will do," I say. He stands there for a while, and I say, slightly irritated, "Anything else?"

He clears his throat again. "Um, would you like me to alert a maid about that?" He points to the punching bag.

I wave my hand dismissively. "If you feel the need to, I don't see why not."

He nods and bows then exits the room. I head upstairs and find my three maids in my room. I haven't really had a real conversation with them since my return at the palace, but they've been really comforting these past two days where everything seemed dull and gray. I look outside, and sure enough, it's pouring, like God is crying on this tragic day.

"Your highness, would you like me to start a bath?" Christina says.

I debate which would be best, a quick shower or a slow, warm bath. The doors to my balcony open due to the howling wind. Margaret hastily runs to the doors, needing Emma to help her close it.

"Yes, a bath would be nice," I say.

Christina curtsies and runs off while Margaret brings out my dress. It's a black dress that hangs just above my knees. It's made of lace, making me feel innocent and vulnerable at the same time. The cap sleeves are simple. It astound me how much my maids know; they know I love simplicity. This is it.

There are black, velvet, four-inch heels to match, and my petty thoughts return. _I'm going to trip in front of everybody with that height. _But I mentally slap myself for being so self-involved.

"Your highness, the bath is ready," Christina calls from the bathroom.

I bathe without a word, without a sound. There's nothing to say.

My maids fix my hair into a neat bun with some pieces of hair framing my face. My maids do my makeup while I'm not really caring what happens to me.

I meet Queen America downstairs in front of the grand staircase. She looks so exhausted, like every step she took to get down here drained her energy. Her face twists into something that is supposedly a smile.

"Tess, you look lovely," she says.

I nod. "As do you, Your Majesty." She still looks beautiful, even though her face is deprived of happiness. She looks like a black dove. The black dress she wears falls past her knees and... The details flit from my mind when I see Matt coming down the stairs.

His face is gaunt. I want to cry. His bright blue eyes are pale and lost, with dark shadows underneath them. There is no evidence that he is the smiling, joking boy I once knew.

"Hi," I mumble while I look over his shoulder. I can't bare to see his grief-stricken face.

He nods a hello and stuffs his hands in his pockets. I want so badly to comfort him, to say a word and hear a reply. My heart aches so much.

Three painful minutes later, we are all present and accounted for. We're all split up into different cars; Maria, Xander, and Alexandra in one, Rilane and Jerome in another, King Maxon and Queen America in an identical black car. Matthew and I take his car. I don't see how he has the strength to drive but no one argues.

We drive the hour-long journey to the border of Angeles in silence. The silence is suffocating, and I lower the windows, knowing that my hair won't be ruined because of the many pins. I close my eyes, and seven and a half minutes later, I can smell the salty spray of the ocean.

"We're here," Matt says flatly.

_Where's _here_?_

He follows the cars in front of us and we park in a grove of palm trees. He opens my door for me, and I step out and mumble a thank you. He holds out his arm for me to take. I'm surprised at first at his sudden warmth, but I see the giant crowd and the multiple cameras (at least three hundred seventeen).

Matt's doing it for show. _  
><em>

A tear slips out of my eye, and I hastily wipe it away. We walk to the actual site. There are two coffins at the front, meaning the edge of the ocean. There is a white podium and a priest. The place is buried (no pun intended) in flowers. The crowd is enormous. More than probably four thousand are here, present for the prince and princess that never got to rule the country. The guards line the perimeter and are scattered everywhere in regular four-foot intervals.

The people silence to a murmur when they catch sight of the royal family. I'm conscious of the thousands of eyes on me, but I look down and walk to the front row where we're supposed to sit. The priest starts while I start to zone out. The birds, the smell of the sea, the too-bright sun for this somber affair. The priest finally says, "Please be seated for some words."

The eulogy.

Queen America stands, looking majestic as she walks to the podium. She smiles a little. "Thank you, Illea, for being here. I truly appreciate your presence for my son and my daughter-in-law. I didn't know Evelyn very well, but she was a magnificent girl. To others, she was a shy, delicate girl, but with people she knew and truly loved, she was a bubbly sprite who tried hard at everything. She was a delight to have in my life."

Queen America pauses. Then she clears her throat and says, "I feel that Evelyn was a delight in Michael's life as well. Their personalities matched each other's and contrasted in some ways. Evelyn was more patient while Michael couldn't wait a second for something." She smiles nostalgically. "Michael was the type of child that asked, 'Are we there yet?' during trips to foreign countries. Even during the Selection, he eliminated so many in one night." The crowd laughs at the memory. I laugh because I don't want to cry.

"If he was here to drive all the way from the palace to here, he would probably be boiling. He would be happy, though, once he arrived. It's his favorite place, as well as Evelyn's. I will never hide from this horrible truth, because I want the whole country and whoever did this horrible deed to know what happened. Michael and Evelyn were killed by a bomb in Honduragua during their honeymoon." The cries intensify and a single tear becomes a million. "And that is also why we are burying him here at the beach; they're last moments were together at the beach. They deserve to be together forever at the beach."

There is a pause that lasts ten seconds.

"Michael was an incredible son. He was a great son, a great husband, I'm sure, and a great big brother. He took care of his younger siblings and teased them in a joking way, and..." She trails off and sniffs.

"Michael and Eva will forever be in our hearts," the queen says with a trembling voice. "Losing a child is the worst thing that could ever happen to a mother. It's the hardest thing to overcome, especially when the ones we've lost were so great and they affected so many." Tears are now streaming down the queen's face. There is nothing I can do to hold in my own.

"But I believe that they are in a better place. I know they're up there, bringing smiles to others we've lost. Thank you." The queen wipes her tears and rejoins her husband. He wraps an arm around her and they both sit there for a moment before King Maxon gets up to do his eulogy. Then Evelyn's parents follow, and by this time, my eyes are sore and surely red.

The funeral ends. Families come to us to give us hugs and words meant to comfort. It makes me feel more hollow. Ten minutes later, we follow two big, burly men to the burial site. It's a large empty spot shaded by palm trees. They dig and bury the coffins. And we go home.

The silence is more choking than a noose tied around your neck.

When we get back to the palace, I run up to my room to change into my workout clothes. I sprint to the training room, getting ready to punch and distract myself, when I hear someone already in there, punching and distracting himself.

Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhhhh so. Close. To. 200. REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome and I could not ask for better readers!<strong>

**EileenAbbey- You guessed right :P Is the profile picture really you? I'm sorry I'm asking again, but I just wanted to say that whoever that girl is she's really pretty.**

**PokemonLuver151- Aw thank you! I'd never hate you either! Haha**

**Athenachild101- Yeah the foreshadowing was sort of/a little/not really obvious depending on who you are :)**

**prnamber3909- This was the bubbliest review for this chapter! Haha**

**Guest- This review made me happy and say. I'm happy you liked it and that you reviewed it; I'm sad that you cried! Of course I don't feel like you're complaining! Plus, it's a review; you can say whatever you want! Thank you! **

**Property of Illea- A monosyllabic review gets a monosyllabic response: Ha :)**

**PeetaOrMaxon- Haha I totally did the same thing with Luke's return. Someone subliminally suggested something (forget what exactly) and I'm like MWAHAHA THE RETURN OF LUKE. I'm glad it made you feel something!**

**WinteryRose- YUP YUP YUP**

**ilona18- I guess you'll have to keep reading this crazy rollercoaster of a relationship!**

**winterprincess- Haha in denial. Just like me when I read... oh shoot I can't spoil it. **

**Leah- Welcome to the fam! Haha I remember even with my first story a little birdy told me that you were reading it :) Thanks for sticking around! Haha "it's all a simulation." Jk unless this is a _Divergent_ fanfiction. Is it? **

**BSFL1700- I already had it in mind that Matthew would take his anger out in the training room :) Thanks for the suggestion!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Thank you, my dear!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Just before we start this chapter, I have to announce I'm on spring break and that I'll be in D.C. from Tuesday to Sunday, so in other words, I probably won't be updating too much this week. Sorry! But if and when I can, I promise to update. If there's wifi...**

_America's POV_

It was painful when Aspen broke up with me back then.

It was painful when I saw Maxon kissing Celeste so many years ago.

It was painful when I had two miscarriages.

It was painful when I thought Aspen was dead.

But _this_?

This isn't painful or torturous.

This is hell.

* * *

><p>The funeral finished. Maxon and I are in the car.<p>

In silence.

I look out the window as the strong winds shake the palm trees that are barely holding on. The storm clouds are rolling in, and I wonder how long it will take for the rain to start. I sigh and shudder.

Maxon tries to take my hand but I shrug it off. He sighs. "Ames, you can't keep pushing me away forever."

He's right. I've been pushing him away ever since I've heard of the news. I know I can't do it forever, but I don't want to pull him into my own grief.

An hour drags on and we finally arrive at the palace. I storm to my office, and Maxon follows me there. Seriously, are we attached at the hip? Can't I get one damn second alone?!

As if reading my mind, Maxon calmly says, "He was my son too, America. Don't you think that we should be grieving together instead of separately?"

I turn to look at him, and his appearance shocks me like lightning, my anger dissipating like water vapor. He looks tired and restless at the same time. He looks clean yet extremely disheveled. He has become a walking oxymoron.

I sigh, my shoulders slumping forward, and the tears return. The tearful nights never really leave during the day. It seems even worse when you try to keep a straight face for the country, not to mention your own family.

"I know, Maxon," I finally say, my throat tight and constricted, as if a snake has slithered up my body and wound itself around my neck. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that—"

"Shh," he interjects, wrapping his arms around me. The tears overwhelm me like a fire engulfing a piece of paper. "You don't have to be sorry about anything, my love."

My hands ball up his shirt in anger. "I'm just so mad!" I yell. "I hate this world! I hate how everything is so perfect, and then it all goes to hell!"

Max comfortingly runs his hands up and down my back. "I know, darling. I know that this is awful."

"How do you do it?" I sniffle. "How can you manage to sound calm when this has happened?" I suddenly get angry at him again, and I push him away. "How can you _possibly _keep a straight face when your _son _just _died_?!"_  
><em>

"America, I'm angry too!" he yells. _Yes, get angry. Show me that I'm not alone. _

"Then show me," I hiss through my teeth.

His hands ball into fists, and his eyes are glassy. "Fine." He punches the door, and I jump a little. "My son died!" he yells at the ceiling, and I know the hatred isn't directed towards me anymore. "Are you happy?" he shouts. "Are you happy that once everything is all good, you manage to tear everything apart and make it go down in flames?"

I have the strangest notion he's directing it toward God.

The tears that he has concealed for the past days run down his cheeks. "I'm so fucking mad, America!"

I am stunned.

He has _never _used that word.

"Why does this always happen?" Maxon says, now sinking to the ground on his knees. "Why?"

I join him and it's my turn to hold him in my arms. "I don't know," I whisper, because my voice can no longer have a tone. "I don't know."

We fall on our sides, the carpet brushing our bodies. We stay like that for what seems like the longest amount of time, until the darkness swallows me whole, and I succumb to the fire-breathing dragon that is sleep, for I know the nightmares will return. Just like they always do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I'm depressing you, guys, but you know how I am; it's going to end up happy! Some time...<strong>

**ladybug51010- Thank you!**

**Property of Illea- I'm sorry, but please elaborate. I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer. :P Please name an example of what could happen. I am probably/maybe/might use your idea and if I do, I promise to give you credit! **

**EileenAbbey- You're beautiful, darling :)**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Teehee **

**Athenachild101- America POV just for ya! And the other readers, but... Okay, here, I thought of you s_pecifically _when I wrote this chapter. Yeah, there. That doesn't make me sound like a jerk. I think. *Hides in closet and tries to find the meaning of life***

**prnamber3909- Ummmmm this might be reeeeally awkward when I say... um... it's not a joke and they're really dead? OR ARE THEY?!**

**WinteryRose- Aw don't hate on Matthew :( Haha just kidding. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ilona18- *smiles evilly* I know who did it. **

**win/winterprincess- HAHAHAHAHA your reaction... by far the funniest I've seen! **

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you! Sad yet good... just like every other book in the universe where everyone I love DIES *returns to closet and notices that even in the Bible, Jesus, whom I love, dies* But Jesus resurrects...**

**OH YEAH! HAPPY EASTER!**

**Delphinium14- Heehee, I've never read _A Tale of Two Cities _either but I should. The mouth is like a black hole. It could full of things such as words yet be empty at the same time... Hmmm...**

**lilythemermaid- Yes, it's all a trick. Cuz I'm David Copperfield! Just kidding! Haha I'll love you too, O. Probably :P LOL**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	32. Chapter 32

_Tess's POV_

One climbing wall with... five hundred and fifty-nine colorful rock holds.

Two treadmills.

Five targets for five knives.

Two punching bags—one occupied by Matthew and the other approximately twelve feet away.

One girl slowly losing her sanity, while she wonders if the boy she loves has already lost his.

* * *

><p>I take slow, agonizing steps toward one punching bag. I meticulously wrap the gauze around my hands and take off my shirt. Stretch like I always do for one minute and a half and start punching.<p>

Ten minutes later, beads of sweat pour down my back and face. The blood rushes through my ears, and the only other sounds I hear are tough fists against tough leather. I usually start to kick around this time but I just don't feel it. The anger is gone. It has been replaced by sadness and emptiness. The burning sensation in my muscles keeps the real pain at bay. And before I've realized it, the punching bag breaks by the chain. Again.

"Damn it," I mutter. I drag the punching bag to the wall and find a door. I open it and find some things—more rolls of gauze, more knives... Ah, more punching bags. I start to drag it to my original position. Matthew doesn't look as if he's noticed my absence; if he has, he surely doesn't show it.

I try to heft the black bag up to the hook, but it's much too high for me, even when I'm on my toes.

"You need help with that?" Matthew says, his voice scratchy and grated as if he hasn't talked in days. He probably hasn't.

I huff. "I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself," he says gruffly. He continues to beat the poor bag, and it breaks off the chain just like mine. He leaves silently to get a new punching bag from the closet. He returns and puts it on the hook with no effort. I raise my eyebrow, and the desire to smirk is almost unbearable. But I know it's an unsuitable time.

I cross my arms, letting the bag fall. "Fine," I say. "Help me."

He waits for another word. I roll my eyes. "Please."

I expect that cocky grin, anticipating an eye-roll, wanting a goofy smirk, _needing _some reaction, but his blue eyes remain blank like a cloudless sky. Matthew pulls up the bag, and when he finishes the job, he stands in front of me, only six inches away.

"Thanks," I mumble.

He nods and starts to exit the training room. Against my own accord, my mouth calls out, "Wait."

Matthew turns and says, "What?"

"Stop."

He sighs. "God, Tess, a little more specific please."

"Stop..." _What? _I want him to stop and it's on the tip of my tongue.

He comes closer. "Tess, I'm exhausted. If you can't form a coherent sentence at the moment, come meet me at my room so you can yell at me or whatever you want."

"Stop being like that."

"Like _what_?" His eyes flash with anger and irritation as bright and dangerous as an open flame.

"Stop acting like you don't love anything anymore! Stop acting like there's nothing left in the world for you! Just... stop!" The words come out quick and smooth as if I've been waiting to say these exact words to him for a long time.

"There _isn't _anything left in the world for me!" Matthew's hands ball into fists. "You think that everything will be cheery and happy again because you know what you are? An optimist. And optimism just pulls everyone else down once everything goes to hell!"

"And do you know what you are?" I retort. "A stubborn asshole who pushes people away when they try to comfort you!"

"_I'm_ the asshole?" His face is glass; it doesn't filter the emotions that I can clearly see. "You're the one that got them together! If it weren't for you, if you had wanted to be "more than friends" with my _dead _brother, they wouldn't have been on a honeymoon where they were killed by a bomb!"

"Oh, so you're blaming me?!"

"No, I'm blaming the maids. Yes, I'm blaming you!" The sarcasm only makes me angrier.

"I didn't do a damn thing! I'm not the one who bombed them. News flash! A foreign country did, or have you forgotten that, Matthew? Have you forgotten that..." I trail off, seeing a new, profound emotion on Matthew's face.

"Holy shit," he mutters. "A foreign country bombed them." He looks at me, and I wonder how the anger could have disappeared so quickly. Is Matthew bipolar?

"Yeah, and...?" But the realization hits me like a rock. Oh my gosh, he's right.

"After the Third World War, Russia lost and gave all of their weapons to the people allied with Illea."

The many memories of history classes and books flood back in. "And when the Fourth World War happened, the only country in the world left with atomic bombs was..."

We look at each other and say in unison, "France."

* * *

><p><strong>And you guys thought I didn't know who did it. :) But what's their motive for killing the crown prince and princess of Illea? Was it a decoy? OOH<strong>

**WinteryRose- Yep! I'm really excited for D.C. Then I'm going to New Jersey and then New York! **

**lilythemermaid- "One can never help being born into perfection." But that's not me :P Thanks, love! Yes, Kenji and Juliette are so cute. Yes, every time I text people, I can't put "ok" anymore. It has to be "okay." Every time I watch that trailer I cry. Every. Time. LOL**

**Athenachild101- Okay, that's good. I hate it when I meant to sound like I'm kidding and people take it the wrong way and nobody wuvs me anymore :( Haha LOL.**

**EileenAbbey- Thanks bae.**

**Cassidy- I'm really sorry, but they're probably dead. Probably. But I could pull a whole plot twist on y'all, and you guys will be wandering around in a confused stupor saying, "Who can I trust?" Teehee**

**winterprincess- Haha anger issues. Most of them it from the king and some of it from America who has enough anger issues on her own. Tess is just slowly losing her mind ever since the plane crash. :P**

**prnamber3909- Haha the first step to acceptance is denial. **

**Luchi/Lucas/my bae (jk... hey that rhymes!)- Patience, grasshopper. I've known from the verrrrry beginning who bombs them. I just didn't want you guys deliberating too much cuz then it would ruing the whole thing. My real friends know my internet friends... awk**

**Delphinium14- That's exactly what I put to a response in the review in the last chapter! Either you saw it or great minds think alike :P**

**Guest- Of course I care! Reviews are one of the things that motivate me to keep writing. You should put your name instead of guest. Maybe... it's just a suggestion so you don't confuse the response I give you with a response I meant for another guest. *shrugs* Just sayin ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	33. Chapter 33

_Matthew's POV_

Tess grabs her shirt, and we run to Father's office to share the revelation. We knock, but no one answers. We try my mother's door; no response.

Tess sighs. "It's fine," she says. "We'll try later, during dinner." She leaves me and goes to her room. I go to mine and take a long, cold shower. I was foolish, wasn't I? Saying that Tess and I would never fight or whatever bullshit I told her that horrific night. Things are as unpredictable as the weather.

The thunder booms, and I end my shower. I dress mechanically; black pants, button-down shirt, black suit coat, dark blue tie, shiny black shoes.

I walk down to dinner in the stupor I've been in for days. Mother and Father don't show up for dinner, unfortunately. It's an understatement to say there's a silence. I thought it was impossible for silence to deafen. I used to think a lot of things were impossible.

I eat my meal thinking about Michael. When I was younger, I looked up to him—literally and figuratively. He was my hero, a big brother that would always be there for me. We got older, and like anyone else, I got jealous of him. He could play the piano exceedingly well, so I decided to take up violin to impress my mother. I remember how Michael and I would play in the gardens while Mother would read. I wanted to wrestle, Michael wanted to look at the "different organisms in the garden" or whatever. I almost laugh at how different we are—_were._

Despite the differences, we were close. That's why the pain in the pit of my stomach hasn't deafened to a dull ache. When relatives passed, I would keep a strong face, and soon enough, I was back to my normal self.

But this is different.

I retreat to my room, and I sit on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I take off my suit coat and throw it to a corner of the room.

I reach under my bed and find the bottle of vodka I stole from the kitchens. I open the bottle and take a giant swig, which isn't exactly the best idea. I sputter and cough, the liquid burning my throat like acid and fire combined. After one more cough, I drink it slowly with the same amount.

After five minutes, I've downed half of it, making the bottle half empty of this transparent, disgusting-yet-comforting liquid. My mind is numb, and I'm kinda dizzy. I try to get up to turn off the light—it's suddenly _way _too bright in here—but I stumble and trip on my own feet and fall to the ground, only to sit against my bed. I laugh mindlessly, but maybe that's exactly what's happened—I've lost my mind.

Another drink, another sorrow forgotten. I continue this for the next ten minutes, and groan when the bottle is empty. Well, it's a good thing I've got more under my bed. I take out one more bottle, and the burning has subsided. The alcohol goes down without a problem, and I have a faint urge to throw up, but I gulp down some more vodka and the urge is gone.

Lightning shatters the sky, and the thunder roars, but it doesn't beat my insane laugh. I hate this so much, but we all know that. I know I'm not alone, but I feel alone and, most of all, angry.

Angry at fucking France. Angry at the fucking world. Hell, even angry at my family.

Even angry at Tess.

As if on cue, she opens my door without knocking. "Hey," she says without meeting my eyes. I conceal the bottle beneath my bed wordlessly.

She comes closer. "Matthew—"

"Why are you here?" I ask sharply, cutting her off with my slurred speech.

She looks shocked and she stutters to find the right words. "I just... wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Tess, I don't want your pity." My hands ache to hold the smooth glass bottle.

"I'm not pitying you! I'm just saying that we can go through this together." Her voice has risen to a higher octave and a louder decibel. Her voice is ringing in my head, like my mind is an endless cavern and her voice won't stop echoing.

"What if I don't want to go through it with anyone?" I ask.

"Matthew, this isn't healthy."

"You know what's not healthy? Your pestering me all the time." I push myself up off the floor, and I stagger and sway as if I'm on a ship.

"Matthew, I..." She trails off, looking at my state of stability—or lack thereof. "Crap, Matthew, are you drunk?"

I lean on the side table, and a few things get knocked off. "I'm fine," I say with a lazy, forced smile.

"Ma—"

"I said I was fine!" I yell.

Tess flinches and she looks like a deer about to be shot. Then something clicks in her mind and her face contorts into anger. "Stop pushing everyone away!"

"Stop making me push everyone away! You're too 'Oh, Matthew, blah blah blah' and all that shit." The hurt flashes in her eyes like the lightning outside. The words flow out fluidly, and I suddenly can't stop. Maybe I shouldn't have drunken too much? "You think this is going to work, you and me? I'm broken, and I can't be fixed. And you know that better than anyone else."

My angry breaths fill the empty air.

"Maybe you aren't fit to be in a relationship right now," she says silently.

I look away. If I look at her, I won't be able to say this. "I think we should call it off."

She gasps quietly. "Matthew—"

"My decision is final. And you're right; I can't be in a relationship right now. I can't..." My tongue feels like a wad of cotton balls. I try again and talk slowly. "I can't care for you right now."

I can hear her crying quietly, as if she's trying to suppress it. Tess sniffles. "Fine," she says with little indignation.

I hear her approaching, and I turn my head even more to look at the wall. She gently gets the fist at my side and opens it. She drops a warm metal object in my hand. "Good bye," she says with a shaky voice.

Tess silently leaves my room and closes the door. Once I hear the click, I look at the object in my hand—or rather _objects. _It's the necklace I gave her for Christmas, the infinity sign looking a little lopsided in my hazy state of mind, and looped through the chain is her engagement ring, both gifts warm from her body heat.

The rain hammers against the windows, and the balcony doors open with the wind. The cold drops drench me and my clothes, and I fall to my knees. The breath leaves me and the wetness on my face is a mix of rain and tears. I've lost my brother _and _the girl I love. Blaming France suddenly seems stupid.

I should be blaming myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... yeah, not exactly sure what possessed me to write this but uh... sorry? I guess. Yeah, I'm sorry that after such a long wait, I've made you hate me again. Sigh...<strong>

**I also saw some guesses that Daphne was involved. But keep thinking if you've read my first story. Is there another French princess we know of? Hmm?**

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows/birthday greetings! **

**Athenachild101- Hmm... I guess you'll have to wait and see ;) Thank you!**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks for the review and the birthday greeting! LOL. Ooh have you heard The Fault in Our Stars by Troye Sivan?**

**Delphinium14- Yes, Tess loves Matt. Yikes. DRAMA! Haha great minds think alike... That's exactly what I was thinking when I was writing the response :P**

**prnamber3909- Alive?**

**winterprincess- You'll learn what happened with the nuclear weapons. Soon.**

**ilona18- Erm... Yeah... At least Matt is talking to Tess. **

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you so much! You're fabulous too :P**

**agb1700- Aw thanks! I'm really flattered that you made an account to favorite this! Thank you!**

**PeetaOrMaxon- Um, I'm sorry. They didn't make up in this chapter :(**

**Missmya16- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest- But what if it's ****_not_**** Daphne?**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	34. Chapter 34

_Tess's POV_

I close the door softly when all I want to do is slam it. Tears pour out of my eyes like the rain outside. There are pictures hanging on the wall by my balcony. There are so many of me with Matthew. I want to tear them apart, but at the same time, I want to keep thinking back to the thing we had; when everything seemed right and the universe was on our side.

I wipe my tears but they just keep coming. The wind howls, and my balcony doors blow open. In a matter of minutes (four) I'm dripping wet, my hair and clothes plastered against my forehead.

One minute later, I find myself on the floor curled up in the fetal position. Lightning illuminates my dark room and the thunder booms loud in my ears. I'm shivering, but I don't think it's just the rain that is drenching me. Matthew was warm, a cozy comfort that a fireplace could never bring me. He was the moonlight during a dark night where I felt lost and scared. He was cool water in a desert. He was an adventure novel among history books. He was everything I knew.

He was home.

And without him, I am lost in the streets of my empty mind, like a blank piece of canvas waiting for the first stroke of paint.

The tears seem ceaseless, as well as the rain outside. I wait for the day that this storm will lift up and reveal the shining sun.

I want to go home.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

The next morning, the clouds are still dark and churning. Or that could be my stomach. It seems to turn inside out, and I rush to my bathroom. I retch into the toilet and throw up the one and a half bottle of vodka. Damn, I shouldn't have drank so much. My stomach convulses again, and I'm pretty sure I'm throwing up all of my organs now.

I wish I knew what the hell happened last night; how I got on the floor next to my open balcony doors, why I'm soaking wet and freezing and probably going to get a cold. Everything is a blur, and I clench my fists, trying to resist another hurling session. Something digs into the palm of my hand. The things inside make me blink a couple of times and make sure I'm still not drunk.

I see Tess's infinity necklace with her engagement ring looped through it. _God, Matthew, what the hell did you do now?_

I start to run to her room when a migraine hits me like a truck. I slow it down and decide that maybe I should freshen up first. So I take a quick, warm shower and get dressed. I put her necklace and the ring in the pocket of my suit coat and cross to her room when there's no one there. The bed is made as if it hasn't been touched, and her balcony doors are open, letting in a cold breeze. I sneeze and then walk as quickly as I can to the Dining Hall. On the way, I check the grandfather clock beside the double doors. Three-thirty. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

The only people here are the maids cleaning up the table from the previous meal. They all curtsy when I enter. I want to ask about Tess but the words aren't forming in my mouth. Instead I ask for water and salad, since that's the only thing I can think of that probably wouldn't make me want to throw up. I eat quickly and thank the maids as they clear my place.

I check the library first, then I check the secret library, then Our Tower, then the workout room. No Tess. I'm starting to get worried. Where could she be? She must be in this giant palace somewhere. I'm heading for the Women's Room next.

Once I'm outside the room, I ask the guards for permission to let me enter. He gives a stiff nod and opens the door a crack to ask the ladies inside if I can come in. The guard then faces me again. "Princess Alexandra said she'll speak with you here, your highness."

I tap my foot impatiently. "Alexandra? But I asked for Tess."

The guard doesn't reply as Alexa comes out and closes the door behind her. I hear a small whimper from inside, and it sounds like Tess. I try to push Alexa aside but she repeatedly hits my shoulder with her giant tome. "Ow!" I say, annoyed. "What was that for?"

She hits me one last time before holding _War and Peace _by Leo Tolstoy to her chest. "Don't you dare go in there!" she hisses.

"What did I do?" I say defensively.

"What do you mean you don't know? How dare you act so foolishly! You imbecile!"

"Alexa, I don't know what I did!"

She finally seems to realize that I really don't know what she's talking about. "Matthew, you broke up with Tess last night."

The necklace.

The ring.

It makes sense now.

No, no it doesn't. Why would I break up with her?

"Why?" I ask, truly sound like an imbecile.

"I don't know," Alexandra says, almost hostile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go comfort a weeping friend." She turns and the guards hold open the door for her. I catch a glimpse of Tess's long black hair concealing her face hidden behind her hands. My mother is there, holding Tess in her arms, Rilane sitting on the other side. And that's all I see of the disaster I have created.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

"Shh, honey, it's okay," Queen America whispers soothingly. My body racks with sobs, and I have the vaguest feeling to be embarrassed. I'm crying in front of the queen, in her arms no less. But I'm much too hurt to be ashamed.

"I-I don't even know w-what I did," I say in between sobs.

"Honey, we're all going through tough times. Matthew is probably the most distraught of all of us." I continue to cry. The words give little comfort, if any at all. She smooths my hair comfortingly. "A broken heart is hard to overcome, dear, and I suggest you just give it time."

"Yeah, Tess," Rilane says. "You and Matthew are like..." She demonstrates by lacing her fingers together and squeezing tight. "You guys are like that. Like, super tight."

"Stop misusing the word 'like', Riley," Alexa says, reentering the room and sitting down on the couch. Rilane flips her hair petulantly.

"He was really drunk last night," I confess in a whisper. The queen gasps, as do the twins.

"Drunk?!"

"Where did he get the alcohol?"

"Oh my God, that's not even funny."

I just shrug, and the tears finally stop. My sadness turns into concern for Matthew. It's only been last night, and I'm aching to see him; at the same time, I want to do everything I can to avoid him. He doesn't want me, so be it... I guess. _No, I love him_, I finally confess to myself. _  
><em>

There's a silence that fills the room. "Tess," the queen says gently. "Do you love Matthew?"

I hesitate, wanting to make sure that the word I say will be the truth. "Yes."

She smiles. "And does Matthew love you?"

Riley rolls her eyes. "Of course he does, Mom. He ogles her like she's, like, a work of art or something."

Alexandra fakes a shudder. "Too many likes," she mumbles.

Queen America smiles. "That's right," she tells me. "That means you and Matthew are bound to get back together."

I bite my lip as a thought I've worked hard to suppress resurfaces. "Matthew's going to become king, isn't he?"

The queen nods. "And that means, if you marry him, you'll be Illea's next queen."

I have to bite back the scream in my throat.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

Did Father _really_ have to call a meeting? I mean, we're all so sad and depressed, and I'm a mess, so again, _really_?

"I know this meeting wasn't scheduled," Father starts, "but we have important matters to discuss." He looks exhausted, which makes me want to call out to stop this impromptu meeting even more.

He clears his throat. "As you all may know, the crown prince of Illea, Michael, and his wife, Evelyn, were killed during their honeymoon." _Hearing it over and over again won't make it easier to bear_, I think. "They were bombed by a foreign country, and we are suspecting it is France."

Murmurs fill the room. "We have evidence that it is the French that deployed the bomb," Father continues. He motions to an adviser wearing horn-rimmed glasses to continue for him.

"The French have never really liked us," he says. "If you remember well, Gregory Illea didn't trust the ruler of France then, King Henry IX. Tension was thick and the alliance grew weak.

"During World War Three, we depended on the French again for support. We banded together, along with Great Britain, to defeat Russia. Nuclear warfare was used and many were killed. However, Russia surrendered when they realized they had no more atomic bombs left in their stock.

"In the Fourth World War, we tried to stop North Korea, which is now part of New Asia. However, New Asia reached our borders, but before that, we gave some of our own nuclear weapons to France, our ally. The New Asians destroyed our atomic bombs and it brings us to where we are now: France, the only remaining country with atomic bombs."

We take a while to digest the little history lesson. The man with the glasses speaks up again. "Now, the question is, why did they bomb the prince and princess in line for the throne?"

No one can seem to answer the question at the moment. No doubt Father will call the French leader after this meeting to discuss what has happened.

"However, more important matters are to be dealt with: Who is the new crown prince?"

"Simple," a balding adviser says. "The throne automatically goes to the one next in line, which happens to be Prince Matthew."

My eyes widen, but everyone else in the room seems to have already known. How could I have forgotten? I guess I was so caught up with my grief that I forgot what would happen.

"He must get married then before this summer," an adviser calls out.

"But who will he marry?" another asks.

"Princess Teresa of Italy, of course!"

"Word has been that they separated."

The heads turn to me like they suddenly remembered that I am here. I run a hand through my hair. "I've heard that too," I say.

"What do you mean, your highness?" the adviser next to me asks. "Are you saying that you did or didn't?"

"He's asking if you two have separated, sir," a nosy adviser says, wanting to be part of the conversation.

I sigh again. "Well, I...uh..." I really don't want to mention that I got drunk, especially in front of the advisers and my father. Even more so that I'll be king. Shit. This news hit me like a heavy dump truck. I hesitate before saying, "I was... heavily intoxicated last night, and it turns out I had a little chat with Princess Tess. And, uh, apparently I broke up with her. Somehow."

The advisers murmur among themselves as I lean back and watch how this will play out. "Well, your highness," someone finally says, "you have to be married before the summer to ensure the country that things won't be out of hand and that they will have a new strong leader when the time comes."

I nod. "Of course."

"Princess Teresa or not, you'll have to marry someone!" the nosy adviser says.

"I understand that," I reply.

The voices prod and provoke me like a poker stoking a fire; it only makes me more irritated.

"You better marry her or we'll pick for you."

"You can't have another Selection."

"Oh no, it's too late now."

"Yes, yes, much too late."

"Enough!" I say, rising out of my seat. "You want me to marry? Fine. But there is no way in hell that you are picking whom I marry." I point my finger at everyone in the room, excluding Father. I'm surprised that he's not telling me to quiet down or control my temper. "You do not get the opportunity to force me to marry someone I do not love. Under the correct circumstances, I would have asked Tess to marry me already had she not had guarded feelings for me. Had my brother and his wife been killed, I would be happy, and hell, we wouldn't be in this damn situation! So please, do not think you can order me around like you are the players and I am your pawn."

My breathing is suddenly heavy at my sudden outburst. The advisers are stunned; I don't usually say much in meetings, much less argue. Father finally clears his throat, and he holds up a hand. "Meeting adjourned," he says with a straight face, as if he is stunned too.

The advisers nod and rise, collecting their paperwork quickly, no doubt wanting to escape the room. Father stares at a spot on the table while the room empties. Then he turns to me. "Son," he starts, but doesn't finish as if he doesn't quite know what to say.

"Yes, Father?" I urge.

There is a slight smile in his eyes. "Since when do you call me father?"

My eyes harden like steel. "Since the moment I had to grow up."

He thinks and sits there with his hand on his chin, thinking before he says, "I'm proud of you, Matthew."

"Why?" I ask, almost rolling my eyes. If my father is choosing to be sarcastic, now is not the time.

"Because you stood up for yourself. I remember I was just like you, so sick and tired of being bullied and pushed around and being forced to do things I didn't want to do. But you, my son, chose to speak for yourself. You told them what you wanted and did not. It took me a long, long time to stand up for myself, and I wish I could have done it like you did. You looked in charge, like you were in command. I couldn't be a prouder father." He looks me in the eye now, brown looking at blue.

I smile, the first time in what seems like weeks. "Thank you, Father," I say.

He nods in approval and dismissal. "You better make amends with Tess if you're going to marry her," he says with a sly wink.

I grin a little and leave to regain the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to upload. I literally started Wednesday, but then I had a test, then I tried uploading Thursday night but then my dad got mad at me for staying up too late, then I tried Friday night and it was late again. Shucks... So yeah! Thanks for the reviewsfollows/favorites and thank you for reading this story up to here! **

**prnamber3909- Oh my goodness, I hope you're joking and that you're still reading this story. Matthew was drunk, honey. Please. "I want you to staaaaaaaaaaaaaay."**

**Delphinium14- I know how you feel about those fictional characters, girly. Grrr America... so stupid sometimes... Hmm Princess Madeleine...**

**winterprincess- Yes, take out your anger in a review :P So long as you review, I'm all good :)**

**ilona18- Haha I could almost hear the outrage in your voice. **

**PokemonLuver151- Haha you're right, I'm too predictable. Would you like another curveball plot twist?**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Heehe I'm glad you liked it! And I agree, NYC is so pretty... at night. My hotel room was really tiny... And I'm only five feet tall, which means this room was reeeeeeeeeally tiny. I slept on the frickin couch so my parents and my younger sister could have the king size bed. The couch was shorter than me! But I liked it because I didn't have to share :P That was literally the best part of the hotel.**

**WinteryRose- Haha please don't hate me! I know I'm in control of everything that happens here, but I'm trying to be Matthew. Like, what would he do? Glad you still enjoyed it!**

**ladybug51010- Thank you so much!**

**Leah- What do you mean by "chance" Tess exactly?**

**magicalnerd123- Thank you for reviewing! I'm a magical nerd too! I'm in Ravenclaw :P (Harry Potter reference)**

**Okay, I have a favor to ask you readers: It would be really lovely if I got at least 300 reviews before this story ends, which will be in a couple chapters. So if there's a possibility you could do that, it would be so very appreciated!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	35. Chapter 35

**_Updated Author's Note below_**

_Matthew's POV_

I am more than ready to get Tess back. I miss her so much that it blocks out the pain in my chest for the loss of my brother. It's six, forty-five; dinner time. I enter the dining hall and it suddenly becomes quiet. Rilane and Alexandra give me nasty glares; Jerome quietly shovels food in his mouth; Maria and Xander sit stock still, staring at me; Mother daintily eats her dinner; Father mouths _Go get her. _But I don't really care what they think. The one I actually care about brings down my confidence a bit. Tess quietly picks her food, not looking hungry as she doesn't meet my eyes. The only seat left is the one next to her, though, so I sit down. She subtly scoots away.

It's so awkward and bizarre. The only sounds seem to be the silverware clanking against each other, and teeth chewing food, that is extremely delicious, but I don't care enough to indulge in it. "So," I say, trying to break the silence. "Lovely weather we're having."

_Weather, Matthew?! Really?! _

Murmurs in agreement sprinkle the room like a drizzle in a desert. Tess wipes her mouth with her napkin as she stands. "Excuse me," she says.

"Tess, honey, you're not going to have dessert?" Mother asks.

Tess smiles genuinely towards her. "No thank you, Your Majesty. I think I'll pass for tonight." Tess curtsies demurely and leaves the room.

I really want to eat my damn dinner, but food will have to wait. I tell the old butler, Justin, to bring my food up to my room in about ten minutes. He bows and I leave the dining hall.

I sprint to Tess's room and knock on her door. The guards flanking either side look at me with sympathetic smiles.

"Prince Matthew, she told us to not let anybody in right now," the tall one with dark hair says.

"But—"

"She also told us to tell you no buts," says the stockier guard.

I cross my arms. "Let me go ask her myself."

They both shrug and Stocky opens the door. "Princess, someone wants to see you."

"Who is it?" Her voice sounds thick as if she had been crying.

"Prince Matthew, your highness."

I hear a sniffle then suddenly, "GO AWAY!"

I flinch slightly. Damn, I forgot how hotheaded that girl could get. "Please, Tess," I call into the room. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me when you're sober!"

The guards start to chuckle when I glare at them. "Tess, I am sober," I say desperately.

No reply.

I sigh and push past the guards, who give a look that basically says _Shit's about to get real. _

Tess is sitting on the edge of her bed, a pile of tissues circling her. It breaks my heart to see that I've broken hers. "What the hell do you want, Matthew?" she says silently, but anger and fury lace her words.

I approach her slowly and hesitantly. "I'm sorry," I say, wanting to get it out quickly.

She scowls, her puffy eyes destroying the desired effect. "That's all you're going to say?" She gets up and balls her hands into fists. "After _everything_ you've done,_ everything _you've said, you think you're good enough to just say _Sorry_?!"

"Tess, I wasn't done," I say, holding my hands up defensively. _This is it. This is how I'm gonna die. My ex-fiancee is gonna kill me with her bare hands. Damn it._

She inches towards me as she spits out words that twist my stomach into knots. "Well, Matthew Schreave, I am. I'm so done with your freaking mood swings. And you know what saddens me the most? You made me realize that you're right. I _am _too clingy. I'm sorry for wanting to comfort you. And you're right too. You obviously can't—don't—care for me anymore." Her hot, angry breath whispers against my mouth. "And you lie all the damn time."

My eyebrows shoot up. "Oh yeah? When have I ever lied?"

She pushes me with every word, mocking the things I've said before. "'Oh yeah, Tess, we're _never _going to fight, because I just love you _that _much! I'm broken, and I can't be fixed. I'd never hurt you.' And you know the saddest one? 'I love you.'"

The words are like the lashes I've gotten in the past years, each hit deepening the pain.

"And do you know the saddest part?" She's crying freely now, her fist pounding against my chest. "I. Believed. You."

I can only look at her as she continues, her voice getting so soft that it's a miracle I heard her at all. "And you were so hopeful and kind and welcoming that I couldn't help but fall for you."

She meets my eyes when she says, "I fell in love with you because you were everything I knew when I knew nothing else."

My heart and my jaw drop like an elevator with broken pulleys. "Tess—"

"Don't say anything," she whispers, looking at the ground. "Please."

Her sadness and hopelessness emanate from her in waves that I'm worried I'll get wiped out. I don't know what to do anymore. So I nod and leave her room. I sit on the floor for what seems like only mere seconds when I realize it has actually three hours. So I get up and check on Tess.

She's lying in bed, frowning through whatever dream she's having. I brush my lips on her temple, and she stirs a bit before inhaling deeply and resuming her fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

_The sand is warm and soft beneath my toes. I look out into the ocean and stare at the sunset, somehow not hurting my eyes. _

_"It's lovely, isn't it?" a gentle voice says as if it was the wind itself. The wind blows through her dark, curly hair as she walks toward me, her eyes and her smile as bright and beautiful as the setting sun. _

_"Eva."_

_Evelyn's smile widens as she reaches my side. "Hi, Tess." She sits down, beckoning me to sit with her. _

_"Are we dead?" I blurt out._

_She giggles. "I am, but you aren't."_

_"Then how are you here with me?" _

_With a shrug, she says, "I am just a figment of your imagination. Your subconscious is trying to tell you something."_

_I smirk. "Screw my subconscious. I'll just pretend you're real and right next to me."_

_She laughs, a cool, calming sound with the ocean behind it. "That could work too."_

_"So, Eva, my best friend that is apparently my subconscious, what are you trying to tell me exactly?"_

_She simply shrugs again. "Just maybe that you should get back together with Matthew."_

_I pick up a handful of sand, the grains sifting between my fingers. "He's too grief-stricken to be in a relationship. If you're really my subconscious, you'd know."_

_"But you're good for him."_

_I scoff. "Yeah, in the same way that chocolate is good for you; sweet until you realize that—"_

_"It makes you fat?" Eva teasingly suggests._

_Despite my current mood, I laugh. "Shut up. I don't make Matthew fat."_

_We giggle until the sun is hidden below the horizon. "So what are you going to do now?" she asks. "Because you and I both know you two are going to get together again somehow. I don't know exactly _how_, but somehow."_

_"I care about him too much," I say, the waves lapping at our toes. "It scares me."_

_"It's a good kind of fear, though, isn't it?"_

_"I suppose."_

_There's a pause in our conversation, the sky darkening to dark blue with the seagulls flying overhead. "Promise me you'll try to get back with him, okay? He does need a queen, and you're the only one he's got."_

_I frown. "I don't want to be queen because I'm the default choice. Matthew needs to grow a pair and show me that he wants me."_

_She picks her fingernails. "That might take a while."_

_"I don't care how long it'll take!" I snap. "I need this. Besides, you don't know what I'm going through. It's not like you and Michael were married long enough to actually know what this feels like."_

_Eva's delicate face twists into hurt. I sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just... can't control what I say when I'm angry."_

_She takes my hand then, her slim fingers lacing with mine. "I know, Tess."_

_"Then again, you're supposed to forgive me because you're my subconscious, therefore you're basically me."_

_She has a sly glint in her eye. "You know how in the Bible there are prophets being told things in dreams? That Joseph had a dream of an angel delivering him a message?" She leans closer and her hand turns into the wind. "I could be that too."_

_Eva leaves me alone on the beach, the water suddenly to my chest. I swim out before I drown. _

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I feel like something possessed me to write this. Okay, so basically, Tess is me at the moment. I'm really pissed at this one guy who screwed me over. I'm very upset and I literally was head over heels with him for three years, and that's a really long time for me. I honestly don't know why or how I was ever attracted to him because I detest him so much. I hate him more than itchy turtleneck sweaters and blue cheese. So yeah. I'm mad, and I'm Tess. Sorry to be a grumpy pants but this is how I'm feeling at the moment. <strong>

**Has anybody screwed you over so bad that you feel like you should go to a mental hospital because you must be crazy for liking someone like that? Or is it just me...?**

**I'm sorry, but I'm too pissed to reply to the reviews at the moment. And my parents are yelling at me to go to sleep sooooo... I'm a review reply fail today. I'll get to you guys tomorrow or somethin. Thank you for all the reviews! I love each and everyone of you. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to sound off in the reviews. **

**BTW I didn't proofread if it wasn't already obvious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I decided to answer the reviews because I'm too lazy to study for three tests tomorrow and I need to expel my insanity in these reviews, because guess what? I read The One. And I died a million tiny, ecstatic deaths, and cried so much and curled up in the fetal position so much I make Bella Swan look like the Lucky Charms leprecaun. <strong>

**prnamber3909- I'm sure they'll get back together. Meh-be...**

**Missmya16- Here's an update! Thanks for the review!**

**WinteryRose- Heehee thank you! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! **

**ilona18- Haha thank you! And yes. Most men are jerks. But not Maxon. No. Maxon's my baby. MINE AMERICA.**

**Property of Illea- Oooooh thanks for the suggestion! I may or may not use it, depending on how this'll go.**

**lilythemermaid- Girl, you're hilarious. #Lucasthinksyou'recooltoo. #ReplyFromLucas**

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you! And I read The One and I should be dead but somehow I'm not. :-/**

**Lucas- I don't even know what to say to you right now, because I read The One and I really want a hug. Can I have a hug tomorrow?! #WhyNot #OldSpiceGuy #YouSmellTooDamnGood #hashtags are weird #hashtagsabouthashtags **

**agb1700- Thank you so much! I don't plan on stopping when The One comes out, even though the things that happened here contradict the things that happened in The One. But I'll make it my own story and pretend that The One never happened. I'll try. **

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Haha it's extremely convenient for me, though! Thank you!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	36. Chapter 36

_Tess's POV_

Six days since I've last spoken to Matthew, other than the obligatory "Excuse me" in the halls.

Fifteen days until my nineteenth birthday.

Less than one month for Matthew to make his decision. Or so I've heard from the palace gossip.

I can't believe it's been more than a week already. Everything seems normal again, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. I still expect Eva to peek around the corner or Michael to wave from the archery range.

It has been long enough that I don't feel anything but emptiness. I still have dreams of Eva, and there aren't enough words to describe how strange they are. Sometimes we're just talking in the beach, or maybe roaming the seemingly empty palace. She always tells me to forgive Matthew or to get back together with him.

But last night had been a new kind of peculiar. She was with Michael that time, hand in hand, waiting for me in front of a house the color of a yellow primrose in the early spring. It looked new, the sun shining on it as if it was made to be noticeable. There was a cozy-looking tire swing in the front. They were just standing there. I tried getting them to talk, but they looked around and laughed as if they thought they were schizophrenic but knew they weren't and dismissed the idea. It really frustrated me.

So now I'm in the gym, doing what I seem to do best.

Punch, punch. Right hook, left hook. A low whistle greets my ears from behind. "Someone's mad."

I roll my eyes and turn around to face Jerome. "What do you want?"

He holds up his hands defensively. "Nothing. Yeesh, woman. No wonder Matthew broke up with you."

Ouch. That was a really low blow. The hurt must be showing on my face because Jerome comes nearer. "Tess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it seriously. When I'm under stress..."

"You make fun of everything," I say, cutting him off. "It's fine. I get it. Too serious for you, brush it off. I know what you mean." I'm rambling now, but Jerome stops me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Easy, Fire Girl." He embraces me and I wrap my arms around his chest, just glad that I have a friend who's there for me. He rests his chin on my head and I sigh.

"As much as I love Matt, I don't know if I can forgive him that easily."

I can almost hear the gears turn in Jerome's head. "You love him." I nod beneath his chin. "Does he know?"

"Yes. I fought with him last night and it slipped out."

"Huh. Not really something that slips out when you fight with someone."

I jokingly push Jerome's chest. "Shut up, Jer" I say, feeling a little better.

He smiles a little and kisses my cheek like a brother. "I have to go, but I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't hurt yourself, Fire Girl," he says over his shoulder.

_If I don't hurt anyone else first._

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

"We're going to France, Matthew," Father says, not bothering to knock on my door.

I look up from my desk and frown. "What?"

"We're leaving for France, tonight at seven." Father walks to sit on the edge of my desk. "We're having a meeting with the king of France. I'm sure you remember him from..." Father rubs his jaw, trying to remember the last time we had seen the French king. "Oh, never mind. I just wanted to notify you that we'll be there to resolve some things." He looks away and mutters, "And interrogate."

"Father, how long will we be there?" I ask, concerned about a certain date approaching.

"About six to seven days, Son. Wouldn't want to miss Tess's birthday, now would we?" He winks jokingly and I roll my eyes, smiling along the way.

"No, we wouldn't want that."

There's a lull in the conversation.

"Well, you better pack, Matthew," he says, clapping my back and turning to leave. "We have an hour before the flight."

"Wait, Father," I say suddenly.

He turns. "Yes?"

I bite my lip in hesitation. "How do you think I can apologize to Tess? I know what I want to say, but I, uh, don't really know _how _to say it. To her face."

Father smiles a little. "Well, Son, maybe you should write a letter or something. I tried conveying my feelings to your mother once. It was as embarrassing as hell to write, but I think it was worthwhile. Plus, Tess has about a week to mull over your words."

I nod, considering it. I'm not a softy, but Tess is right; sorry isn't enough. "Sounds kinda good, actually," I say, getting out a fresh piece of paper. "Thank you, Father."

He smiles and leaves the room after saying, "Any time, Matthew."

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

Matthew and the king don't show up for dinner. I'm slightly worried as I leave the dining hall until I see Matthew at the foyer of the palace.

"Hi," I mumble.

He doesn't turn as if he doesn't notice me, and I'm contemplating saying it again, but he says, "Hey."

I cross my arms, not quite knowing what to do with my hands. "So what's up?"

"I'm leaving for France," he says quietly.

I gasp. "When?"

"Tonight, in a few minutes. I'm just waiting for Father."

The talk dies, and the night sounds of owls and crickets fill the muggy air. "When will you be back?" I ask.

He smiles dryly. "Long before your birthday, love."

I can only nod. I don't know what force pulls me to him. I end up wrapping my arms around Matthew's neck. He tentatively returns the hug, though I can tell the hesitation is for my sake. "Promise me you'll come home safely. You and your father," I whisper into his ear.

He nods against my hair. "I promise."

King Maxon walks out then to join Matthew. A car rolls up on the driveway, awaiting its two passengers that are worth more than any diamond.

Matthew presses a tender kiss against my temple, and he picks up his suitcase. Again, I'm not sure what forces me to do this, but I give the king a loose hug. He chuckles. "Please return home safely," I say, embarrassed as I pull away.

"Of course, my dear. And you stay safe too." He smiles and enters the car.

I wave until they're out of sight.

I return to my room, and in the middle of collapsing in bed, I find a crisp, white envelope on top of the blue velvet covers. The front neatly says _Tess _in fancy script. I open the letter, both anxious and excited to see what is written inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffie. And yes, I know. I stole the letters thing from <em>The One. <em>If you haven't read the book yet, 1. I'm so sorry if this spoiled anything for you and 2. I'M SHUNNING YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK. Love you!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Yeah, I don't really deal with racism, but I'm kinda racist against myself... Whoops? Boys... Some disappoint and some make us wish we were better. Ugh.**

**prnamber3909- Who's your favorite OTP? :P**

**PokemonLuver151- Look at my profile :)**

**ilona18- That was me so I guess I have a temper. **

**lilythemermaid- Ugh Swedish guy. HAHAHAHA What a grapefruit. Funny. Lucas and I talk about you at school all the time it's hilarious. :P LOL**

**agb1700- Thank you so much! Your reviews make my afternoons better! **

**Lucas- Haha I'm so surprised you care. So do you ship them? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Guest- OMG when I saw that last one, my heart stopped altogether then I somehow lived and it's beating much faster... Is that normal?**

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites you guys! This makes me really happy, so keep reviewing! I want to get to 300 reviews for this story before it ends. I think I've said that already, but oh well. The next story will be called "The End". So yeah. That's all I got. :)**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	37. Chapter 37

_Tess's POV  
><em>

_Dear Tess,_

_This is my attempt at writing a letter to you. Maybe it's a love letter; I haven't decided yet. Father told me he tried writing a love letter once, and it was a little embarrassing, but Mother loved it anyway. I am totally copying his idea, but still, I'm hoping you'll indulge in this anyway no matter how humiliated I feel right now. _

_First off, I want to apologize. I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person, but by the time I finally knew what I __wanted—_needed_—__to say, Father told me we had to leave for France to have a conference with the king. God knows what will happen. By the time you read this, I will be up in the clouds, thinking how light they are, like the feeling of your hair against my face when you kiss me. _

_Right. On with the apology. I am so horribly sorry that I broke your heart. I regret every word I said that night._

_You were right when I kept pushing people away, and I'm sorry for that too. But you were so terribly wrong when you said I didn't care for you anymore. I love you more than I love life itself. I never thought I could care for someone this much, but I do. You may call me selfless, but I am selfish when it comes to your kisses, your touch, your words, your crooked smile, your smirk and your raised eyebrow, your laugh at my lame jokes._

_You have a good heart, and that might be what I love most about you. You genuinely care for me, even when I'm a complete and total jerk. (And, dare I say it, you are a _fantastic _kisser.) I have to thank you for tolerating me all this time. The minute that I met you, I had a gut feeling that you would be the one. That moment bled into hours, then days, then weeks, then months. I don't know how I could feel so positively sure of myself, but it's as true as any ring tested in fire. _

_You have changed me, Tess. I__f you remember my saying I was a conceited ass... Well, take my word for it. Even Narcissus would have been appalled at my arrogance then. But as you have seen from the very beginning of this letter, I am not too haughty now. What I_ am_ confident about is how I feel about you. _

_You __were—_are_—my first and only love. Not a lot came of my mother's first love and her, but with you, I intend to stray from that same path. _

_Alright, this letter is getting a bit lengthy. I didn't know how difficult it would be to condense all my feelings into one letter, but I managed to get most of it. I can't wait to see you again when I return, and hopefully, you won't laugh at my face. :)_

_Yours forever,  
>Matthew<em>

* * *

><p>I wipe the tears that have fallen on my cheeks. How could I laugh at him when all I want to do is give him a hug and apologize too? I count the days until he'll come back from France.<p>

France... Why do I have an odd feeling that the rest of Illea doesn't know what truly happened, present and past? Maybe I should take a little field trip to the secret library tomorrow.

I change into my shorts and t-shirt and get in bed, but something doesn't sit right in my stomach. I cross over to Matt's room and inhale. It still smells like him, sweet and spicy altogether. I never really got a good look of his room; until now, that is. One wall has a shiny bow hanging above three quivers of arrows. In a corner of the room, there is a classical guitar that looks like it hasn't been touched in years. He has a mahogany desk along a wall, covered in papers and pens. How many pens does one man need? There's a picture of his family on the corner of it as well. It must have been from a long time ago; Matt's only as tall as his mother but not quite reaching his father just yet. The picture has been taken in front of a... house the color of yellow primroses. Tire swing, tree... This is the same house in my dream. But how?

My head is spinning like a twirling ballerina. I walk away before I can delve further into it. Instead, I get in Matt's bed, under the warm covers that exude his distinct smell. Goodness, I sound like a bloodhound. Or a stalker. I'm so tired. I can't think.

So I let sleep take me like a silent eagle grabbing its prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this was really short. I'm sorry but I have a lot of homework and it's Sunday, so yeah. I apologize!<strong>

**lilythemermaid- Haha I hope I fulfilled your expectations. Thanks girly! LOL wuv you**

**Athenachild101- It was a brilliant book. I couldn't believe it was over. Like, it seemed so unresolved. IDK**

**prnamber3909- Maxerica! Love them soooo much. They're my OTP too :) **

**ilona18- Ooh France... PARIS- the city of looooove **

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Ooh gonna look that up and I'll PM you when I've read it :)**

**Lucas- Haha you care!**

**miaforevez- It's amazing. You're gonna love it!**

**Guest- Haha aw I'm sorry I let you down but I promise it will get better! And thank you! I can actually speak English better than Tagalog, which is the other language I speak, so I guess English is actually my first language!**

**Salma- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked both of them! **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	38. Chapter 38

_Matthew's POV_

Ah, France—a country I've never been to and never really cared for. We land just before sundown. The car drives Father, the select advisers, and me to the Palace of Versailles. The place is huge. It must be at least ten times larger than home. I look over at the advisers who are barely holding in their awe and shock. Father is all business and his face is impassive, but I can see the quiet wonder in his eyes.

Photographers wander the streets, taking pictures of our car and some getting ready until we actually reach the palace. It seems they are everywhere, wanting to capture this important moment. Stiff guards stand at regular intervals around the perimeter, and waiting by the front of the main doors is King Henry the tenth himself.

He looks exactly like I remember him—sharp green eyes like freshly cut grass, a stubborn jut to his jaw, an arrogant air surrounding him like moths around a light. Only this time, he's wearing a shiny gold crown that looks impossible to hold. I'm surprised there isn't a dent in the king's skull already.

We exit the car and he waits for us at the entrance, along with five guards on both of his sides. We walk, silently admiring the sparkling lights from inside and the lush gardens that seem to be bursting with life. We finally reach him and he extends his hand.

"Welcome, Illeans," he says, giving a firm handshake to all of us.

"Hello, Henry," Father says. "How are you these days?" Underneath the calm and collected surface, my father is boiling, and I can tell that there is only so much he can do to restrain himself.

"I'm very well, thank you." The king of France turns sharply and leads the way inside the palace. "The maids and butlers shall gather your stuff at the main staircase and lead you to your suites."

I notice that he said "suites" and not "rooms."

Dang.

Our heels click on the shiny marble floors as King Henry continues to speak. "The staff will wake you tomorrow and lead you to breakfast. That being said, you must be punctual and be at the meeting room at eight o'clock sharp. Otherwise, we will start the meeting without you. Even if it is the king or the prince himself." He smiles smugly and continues to walk through the never-ending halls.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Father clench his fists. He hates being told what to do. The fact that this fellow ruler is ordering him like a child must enrage him.

We finally reach the grand staircase, sparkling and shining in all its glory. A chandelier hangs above the first landing right before another set of stairs lead to the actual level of suites. Maids and butler line up dutifully on the first landing. Once the butlers catch sight of us, they bound down the stairs like loyal dogs awaiting their masters. It's so odd. We have maids and butlers, but we like to joke around with them. These men and women are as rigid as the king.

The uncomfortable silence is broken by a voice that makes me even more uncomfortable. And it's all too familiar. "_Papa, où est_—" Princess Madeleine Pierre walks in with her hands clasped before her and her head held high. Her bright green eyes widen more when she sees us. "Oh!" she says.

"_Ma chérie_, our guests have arrived," King Henry says in English. I can tell he's doing it for our sake, but I can speak French as if it's my first language. Mother and Silvia had taught us as many languages as possible. I used to think as a child that it would never help me in life, but now I see it as an advantage.

Madeleine approaches us and curtsies before my father perfectly like she had been trained to do. "Your Majesties," she says coolly. Father bows and lightly kisses the top of her hand. She does the same to me, I do the same as Father, except our eyes do not meet. Madeleine rises and steps behind her father.

"Dinner will be in thirty minutes," the king says. He orders the maids to lead all of us to our rooms. A stout woman with a nasty mole on her cheek walks over to me and curtsies. She waves her hand for me to follow her, and a tall, lean man who looks only a little older than me grabs my suitcase.

We enter my suite, and man, it's... sweet. It must be twice as large as my room at home. The king-sized bed surprisingly is decked with pillows and the comforters look like they were just sheared off a sheep. Even the chaise lounge looks comfortable enough to sleep on.

The butler sets my suitcase down. He turns to leave, but just in time I ask for his name. "_Quel est votre nom_?"

He fidgets a little and hides his shaking hands behind his back. "Blaise, _votre Majesté_."

I nod. I ask the maid for her name as well, and she says, with her hard eyes boring into my soul, "Amelie."

I smile. "_Merci beaucoup, _Blaise _et _Amelie."

They both look at each other in shock, as if they've never heard a thank you once in their life. Blaise bows and Amelie curtsies, both to the floor. Then the butler leaves me with the maid.

She claps her hands sharply, making me jump. "How may I be of service?" she asks in French.

I don't really want to order this woman around. She may look stern, but all I can see is concern and duty in her face. She waits for my reply—which almost doesn't come—and I finally say, "If you could start my shower, that would be excellent."

Amelie curtsies and rushes to the bathroom. I cross my arms and take in the room again. It's nice and extravagant, but it's definitely not me. It's too lavish for my taste. I think of my room at home and how comforting it is. I know every nook and cranny of that room. There are four doors there: one that leads to the hallway, two for the balcony, and one that leads to my princess. Even when I was a child, that door has been there. I had never really known what it was for until Mother told me when I was about twelve years old. I almost peed my pants at the thought of a wife, or even a girlfriend.

My thoughts inevitably veer to Tess. What is she doing now? Has she read the letter? Oh God, what if she read the letter? What if she read the letter and hates me more? What if she _didn't_ read the letter? What if she _never _reads the letter?!

Damn, I worry too much.

Amelie calls from the bathroom that the shower is ready. She awaits my next order, and I think of something that won't require too much work but it needs to be done. I tell her to unpack my clothes and put them in the dressers. She nods briskly and vacates the large bathroom. I can't even describe the bathroom without my head exploding. I suddenly think of the lower castes back home and hate myself for being able to live like this. But it's not like I have a choice either.

We are dealt with many cards in life. It is up to us on how we play them.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

Celeste Newsome claps proudly at the girl who just finished sashaying down the room wearing overalls.

"Bravo, my dear!" she coos. "You made overalls look beautiful after that pose!"

The girl blushes but her face remains snarky and arrogant as ever. "Thank you, Ms. Newsome." She walks over to the official to get things sorted with her new caste.

"Next!"

A haggard man walks in, and the stench is unavoidable. "What is your name, sir?" the official asks, pushing up her glasses.

"Um, my name is Jeff, and, um, I'm currently a Seven." He shuffles uncomfortably in his worn shoes.

"What caste are you placing for?"

"Two."

Wow. That's quite a gap. A Seven to a Two? That's a five-caste jump. The judges whisper among themselves, and they look like they don't want to give him a chance. But I remember Queen America. She was born a Five but she's now the Queen of Illea. Surely, this man has the same kind of chance.

"Go ahead when you're ready, sir."

Jeff takes a breath and suddenly he's a different person. His scraggly face transforms into something with intense audacity.

"_To be, or not to be-that is the question:_  
><em>Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer<em>  
><em>The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune<em>  
><em>Or to take arms against a sea of troubles<em>  
><em>And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep-<em>  
><em>No more-and by a sleep to say we end<em>..."

The man continues Hamlet's famous soliloquy. The room is transfixed by the marvelous words, but that's not all. There's a glint in his eye that makes you believe he is Hamlet. The struggle and confusion is evident on his face as he encompasses this character. By the time he finishes, we are on the edge of our seats, ready to applause. Jeff's face breaks into a smile and he has tears of joy threatening to spill. He is a fantastic actor. The eccentric director bounds to the Seven, slinging an arm around his shoulders, talking about his new film and that he should definitely be in it. More paperwork is filled, and I stare in awe at the man.

I want to say this man is lucky, but it isn't luck at all. That was all him. He had the ability to do something great, and his potential and what he could actually do exceeded everyone's shamefully low expectations.

He brushes past me, and I whisper as the next applicant files in, "Sir, you indeed are talented."

Jeff halts and he turns to me. He bows respectfully. "Thank you so much, Princess." His smiles lights up his entire face. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"You deserve praise for something like that," I say with a genuine smile, something I haven't shown in days.

"I always wanted you to be our queen," he says out of the blue.

I am obviously not an actor like this man; my brows furrow in confusion. "Excuse me?" I ask.

But he has already bid me farewell as the next applicant gets declined.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, this was... some chapter. I don't really know why I wrote this. I had a pretty interesting day, and I feel like I messed something up. Anyone else know that feeling?<strong>

**And thank you for the reviews! I didn't know a short chapter would get me that much reviews! Haha, should I write shorter chapters now? :P**

**ilona18- *shrugs* I don't know. You said last time "I wonder what will happen in France!" And I was like, "Paris is the city of love. Or is it lights? No, I'll be ominous and pretend I'm foreshadowing." Am I? Or am I not?**

**prnamber3909- Teehee! Did it give enough feels?**

**Athenachild101- OMG the moment I read that, I looked it up! GAH! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for the information! How do we get this to Kiera Cass? "Dear Kiera, um yeah... We're demanding for a fourth book. Or else I'll find you in your sleep. Love you!" **

**lilythemermaid- AWWWW THANK YOU! This made me tear up :) And haha you should title my chapters :P And yes, I'm a real author. Who told you? :P Was it Lucas?**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- Thank you! I try my best to write cleverly with you guys :) Greek mythology is quite interesting. **

**Guest (or Salma?)- I'm from the Philippines. Where are you from? I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. I was just a little busy. I had to write a speech, homework, tests, all that jazz. :)**

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you! I'm glad you think that way. **

**agb1700- Aw! I love replying to you guys! Your reviews make MY day! LURRRRVE YOU TOO!**

**Delphinium14- Girl, you make me super happy. Because you take the time to write a review for every chapter! Love you so much! I've also seen Frozen. I've heard the songs so many times they're practically tattooed in my brain. :) What's your favorite song?**

**kaylie2000- Oh my goodness! This review made me really really happy! I'm glad you think it's funny! Haha sometimes I feel super awkward when I'm trying to be funny and I'm not :P And I don't think I've done a chapter in Maxon's POV...?**

**Guest- There's a word for someone who invents words. I forget but oh well. Thank you so much! And yes, that song should be changed :P Let's make a playlist for this story! :P JK this story's n****ot cool enough for that. **

**Guest- (SO many guests!) OMG Thank you! I really loved this review! I love every review, to be honest! Wait... My voice? You've heard me sing before? Haha jk lurve ya too!**

**Who wants a teaser for "The End"?**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: If you need help remembering this certain someone coming up, check Chapter 14... I think**

_Matthew's POV_

I head down to dinner in my suit and tie. Unfortunately, the only seat left is the one next to Madeleine. Her brother, Alexander, is on the other side. He will be in the meetings as well, seeing as he is the Dauphin of France.

The meal is uneventful, except for the fact that the French advisers think they're so wonderful and shit. They talk to each other, murmuring to each other in French, as if we can't understand them. I'm not sure if Father understands, but if he can he really knows how to conceal it.

_"Are those the ones we bombed?"_

_"Yes, yes."_

_"Look, they're so clueless!"_

I want to shout at them, but I promised myself that I would control my anger. Everyone's so stiff and... _ugh_. At home, it would be so relaxed and fun and not _ugh_.

"Everyone!" the king says, tapping his glass. "The meeting will start tomorrow morning, so I suggest you finish your dinners quickly and get to bed." Coming from anyone else, it would've been kindly. But since this is King Henry, it's so obvious he wants to be pegged as domineering and the boss of this place.

_We get it, _I want to say. _You're obviously the king with that giant, fricking crown of yours. _

But I continue eating in silence anyway. Once or twice Madeleine's foot bumps into mine. I'm not sure whether or not it's an accident but I ignore it anyway. What would Tess think? Accident or not? Would she care? Would she be nonchalant and brush it off?

Questions run through my head like a cheetah. I'm too jet-lagged to think clearly. A pang of longing suddenly hits my chest. I don't want to be here in France dealing with something that involves my brother. I don't want to be here because my brother could be doing this shit. It's a paradox. He died, I'm here. I'm here because he died. If he hadn't died, he'd be here. Then again, there would be no reason for him to be here.

"Prince Matthew?" Madeleine whispers with big, concerned eyes. I jerk from my thoughts and look around. Everyone is staring at me like they just realized I'm mentally unstable. I guess I am.

I finish my dinner quickly and excuse myself to my room. I miss my mother, I miss my sisters, I miss my brothers, I miss the cooks, I miss Tess, I miss home. I've never been so homesick like this before. I've lost too much. I don't want to go away from home and have myself torn from it.

I want to go home.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

The next day I'm doing paperwork for the Caste Placement Test in the Women's Room. Alexandra's reading _Jane Eyre. _Again. Rilane is reading a magazine. Again. Maria is drawing a picture of Queen America. Again. Queen America is working. Again.

Why does everything seem so boring all of a sudden?

"Tess, could you come here for a moment please?" the queen says.

I nod and set my paperwork down. I curtsy and sit across from her. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

She smiles demurely. "I am appointing you as head of the Caste Placement Tests. You know a lot about it, and I suggest you take charge. You are capable of it, and I'm sure Illea think the same way."

I beam. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Um, where should I begin?"

She smiles apologetically before handing me another stack of papers. It's like she dug up all of the trees in Illea and dumped them in my hands. "You are now in charge of moderating the applicants all over the country. You assign where they go for 'boot camp', so to speak, in the occasion they do not pass. You also tell which companies or people the applicant should go to. Does that sound alright?"

I smile again. "It sounds fantastic, Your Majesty."

"Excellent."

I can tell she wants to dismiss me without actually dismissing me so I stand up and curtsy. I lay my stack of papers on the couch and say, "Maria, would you like to walk with me outside?"

She looks up from her sketchpad and nods vigorously. I realize that I haven't talked too her much since I've been back. It's a little sad; I'm dying to talk to her, but I don't really know what to talk about. She sets down her sketchpad and pencils next to my papers and we walk out to the gardens.

The brisk spring air brushes over me like a soft blanket. I inhale and the smell of pine and flowers mingle together. "So how have you been Maria?" I say.

She peeks up shyly. "Oh. I'm doing okay," she squeaks. "How are you?"

I smile. "Couldn't be better."

She nods. "I'm sorry your friend died."

_Wow, that was blunt._

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say sometimes," she says.

_I said that out loud?_

"Yes," she answers my quasi-unsaid question.

I clear my throat. "It's fine. I'm just... a little flustered at the moment."

"Flustered without Prince Matthew?"

I blush fiercely and playfully poke her. "None of your business, Mrs. Xander Schreave."

It's her turn to change a shade of red. "It's not—We don't—Like, I can't—"

I laugh. "I'm just joking, Maria. Actually, no, I'm not. When's the wedding?"

She tucks a hair timidly behind her ear. "He hasn't even proposed yet."

I gasp. "Do you want him to?"

"Kinda?"

I smirk and look at the palace from here. It's seems so much bigger than I remember. There is an open balcony door and there is music drifting from the inside. It's a soft guitar with a sweet voice that goes along with it. Maria swoons and my face now contains a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "That must be Xander."

"He's so dreamy."

I laugh. Ah, pubescent love. But isn't that what I have with Matt? Are we practical leaders thinking about this country or just two lovesick teenagers?

"Tess, what's wrong?" Maria asks.

I realize that I've stopped walking. I clear my throat and continue. "Nothing. I was just, uh, thinking."

"About Matthew?" she says with a knowing grin.

"Well played, dear sister. Well played."

She hesitates before saying, "We're not really sisters. You know that right?"

I shrug and take her hand. "You may not be my biological sister, but you are my sister nonetheless. You put up with me for your whole fourteen years."

"I'm fifteen," she says with a faux pout.

I chuckle. "Are you really? Well, I wouldn't remember."

We spend the next thirteen minutes wandering the gardens before we head back inside. The only thing I see is Rilane clutching her magazine for dear life as she rushes towards me like a bulldozer.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is short. Again. I'm kind of tired and I kind of have writer's block. I only wanted to say that I'll be out of town Monday to Wednesday so I won't be updating in that time period.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! Oh my goodness I reached 300! 302 actually! AHHHHH! CELEBRATE WITH CHOCOLATE CAKE! Who wants to come to my house and bake me a cake?**

**prnamber3909- Well, that would be too easy if Tess just flew to France. Wouldn't it? **

**Athenachild101- Haha there's a teaser at the very bottom. :)**

**agb1700- I think there are going to be maybe four chapters left before this ends?**

**Delphinium14- Haha I totally based this whole France thing off Reign. Haha Frozen is the bomb. Hyper's good. It's healthy even!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- I looked at the book summary and it sounds pretty good! Now I just need time to read it...**

**ilona18- Hmm, you'll have to wait and see :)**

**SJWrites2014- Ooh! New reviewer! I'm enjoying your story too, my dear! **

**PokemonLuver151- Nah, you didn't confuse anything... Did I say that correctly? **

**salma- The Philippines is in southeastern Asia. I think. And yes, I've heard of Morocco! That sounds fantastic. And no, I'm not really an author. Or am I?**

**Here's the teaser I promised you guys!:**

**The line is long, and my patience is short. **

**Hmmm... Who wants another one?**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	40. Chapter 40

_Tess's POV_

Rilane waits for Maria and me to sit down on the couches back in the Women's Room. Queen America notices the sudden urgency in the air. I'm expecting juicy gossip on Maria. I can almost picture it in my mind. "Youngest in the Royal Family Caught Kissing Girlfriend" pops in my head first. Then it's "Maria Renaldi Cheating on Prince". I feel like the only article people think that's worth writing is something on romance and scandal. When has it ever been "Royal Family is Happy!"? Maybe I'm just close-minded, but after the article of Eva tanning shirtless, I don't think very highly of the paparazzi.

Riley fans out her dress and clears her throat for dramatic effect. Alexa rolls her eyes. "Stop being so farcical, Riley."

"I don't even know what that means, so..." Riley holds up the cover of her magazine, _Illea Today. _The picture is not of Maria or Xander but of me. I'm walking on the sidewalk somewhere, and I recognize it as the street outside of the Angeles Services Office for the Caste Placement Test. Then next to my figure is a circle with a zoomed-in picture of my hand. The headline is "Royal Breakup?"

Crap.

Riley hums at my appalled expression and flips open the magazine.

_Remember that time we caught the now-crown prince of Illea canoodling with his fiancee? Well, that's not the case anymore! Reporters and witnesses have seen Princess Teresa of Italy without her ring. Prince Matthew has recently left the country for a series of conferences in France to discuss the bombing in Honduragua."_

_"I haven't seen the royal couple together since the funeral," said a source. "And even then they looked distant."_

There's a picture of Matthew and me clad in black, my hand around his arm as we walk. My eyes are downcast at the sand and Matt's face is placid and stone-like.

_Many say that the couple have split up, seeing that Princess Teresa no longer wears her ring nor her necklace that Prince Matthew allegedly gave her. Another trusted source says, "They've been fighting and yelling at each other. When the prince left for France, the palace has been quiet." _

_Fighting? That doesn't sound like the adorable couple we know! And if they did breakup, who would be our next queen? There are a lot of available princesses in the world that seems like a viable bachelorette for our crown prince, but it seems as though Princess Teresa is the one the country wants._

_"She has a lot of good ideas and she'd be a brilliant queen," says a source. "I'd hate to see her not be on the throne of Illea ruling by Prince Matthew's side."_

_What could be the cause of their breakup? Is it the death of Prince Michael and Princess Eva that has made all of us anxious and heartbroken? Could the couple be getting tired of each other? Could it be something we all don't expect, like one is cheating on the other? Or a__re they not broken up at all? __Check the poll and cast your votes!_

For such a short article, it sure does have a lot of questions and accusations. I do feel relieved and flattered that the citizens of Illea want me to rule, but I'm quite offended they think Matthew and I would cheat on each other.

There is a silence until Alexa reads the poll results. "'Death of prince and princess' is thirty-four percent, 'getting tired of each other' is fifteen percent, 'other' is twenty-three percent, 'cheating on each other' is ten percent, 'breakup is just a rumor' is eighteen percent."

I nod numbly, just glad only ten percent think we've been unfaithful. "This is horrible," Maria mumbles.

The queen silently agrees. Then she says, "Tess, where _is _your ring?"

I swallow because I suddenly can't breathe. "When we broke up, I gave my ring and my necklace back to him. He hasn't given it back."

"Do you think he's ever going to give it back?" Maria asks quietly.

I shrug. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Doubly sorry this was so short! I was gonna make it longer but I was like "No, I'll just update tonight so people can read something." So yeah. Two teasers in the bottom as an apology! <strong>

**And thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad people are still enjoying this! **

**Athenachild101- Ooh sounds like a good idea! **

**Missmya16- I'm so sorry it took so long!**

**prnamber3909- EEK!**

**agb1700- Yes, I've read The One! Of course! Okay, so you go to your account and click Private Messaging. Or to PM a specific person, you click their name and click PM at the top. Hope I helped!**

**Delphinium14- Haha I'm not very fond of the French. I love Reign. So much. And hyperactivity is the healthiest thing in the world! (not really)**

**ilona18- Not Madeline and Matthew.**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- THE END IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. #TheStruggleOfaReader**

**lilythemermaid- Italians! Maybe the reunion will be in a few more chapters. Or not.**

**dauntless4ever13- I assure you it's going to happen! **

**martinezsami11- I'm sorry it wasn't exactly "soon" but I got it updated!**

**miaforevez- YAY! CAKE!**

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you!**

**Lilly Rae- Wow! Thank you so much! This review made my day and I really loved it! And something is going to happen in France :) And is that you in the picture? **

**Thank you so much again! I'll try to update ASAP but I'm graduating next week and I have a presentation and I have to write a speech for graduation and my asthma attacks are happening more frequently because of said graduation and presentation and *GASP* TOO. MUCH.**

**Teaser 1: Her hands and face are white. She looks like a ghost.**

**Teaser 2: "I've waited too long," he growls in my ear.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	41. Chapter 41

**BTW there is one word that I have never said and never will say in real life, but come on. It's the French. **

_Matthew's POV_

"I'm not one to beat around the bush. So, tell me. Why was Honduragua bombed when you knew my son and his wife were there?" Father wastes no time and cuts to the chase the second we are all in our extravagant yet uncomfortable seats. His voice is on the verge of tipping into anger and disorder. But luckily he manages to make his words sound less irate than he actually is.

The king swirls his glass of wine before he takes a sip. I can almost hear my father fuming at King Henry's plan to stall the inevitable question. "We didn't bomb you on purpose," says the French king.

Our advisers mutter and whisper, the French looking smug at our suppressed outrage. "Bullshit," I hear Felipe mumble. I smirk and take a sip of my own wine.

"Do you mean to say the bombing was somehow accidental?" Father says.

Henry shrugs carelessly, and the little tinge of respect I've had for this man disappears completely. "Care to explain yourself, Your Majesty?" I say daringly with my narrowed eyes.

He scowls. "Boy, why don't you let your father speak for you, as you are not yet the king of Illea?"

"Don't speak to my son like that," the man at the head of the table says. Father fixes a cold stare and clears his throat. "Must I ask you again, Henry?"

Another sip of wine. "Well, I had some of my men in Honduragua and they reported back to me, saying that Prince Michael and his wife were scheming against France."

"And was that any legitimate reason to bomb them? It's fortunate that the house was isolated on a separate island part of Honduragua and only they were killed."

The king shrugs. "A great man once said, 'A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic.' So, to speak in my words, it is truly a tragedy your son and daughter-in-law died but you should consider it fortunate there wasn't more than that."

"Jackass," Felipe mutters.

I refuse the urge to snicker and I clench my jaw to keep from laughing. "What say you, Prince Alexander?" my father says after a heated silence.

The crown prince has the same arrogant air around him. "I say that my father is the greatest ruler alive. He did what he did to protect France from potential threats and tyrants."

This asshole's more annoying than his dad. "Do you realize that you broke international law?" I say, not able to hold back from interjecting. Eyes turn to me. "You cannot simply bomb a country without warning. That's highly immoral, and if anyone is a threat, it's you."

Murmurs fill the room once more. "We had already tried to warn them, Prince Matthew," Alexander says through gritted teeth. "They chose not to listen and—"

"Surely, they would have told their own family if a country was vocalizing false accusations about them," I say, worried my temper will get out of hand. "They would have sought advice and ultimately resolve anything before things became disruptive and _explosive._" _  
><em>

"Are you saying that _we _are the contumacious beings in this room?" he retorts with clenched fists. "Excuse me, but we are not the one with the rebellious queen—"

"Enough," my father says silently but clearly, his callous demeanor rippling through all of us that we close our mouths. "This is between countries. But when you bring my wife into this, oh, there will be _hell _to pay."

I swear Alexander gulps. "Is that a threat?" Henry says.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Felipe manages to mutter again. He is the mouth that dares to utter expletives with more than one monarch in this room. I snort and the French king's eyes cut to mine.

"Prince Matthew, care to enlighten us?" he says.

I clear my throat and take a slow sip of wine. "I suggest that instead of bickering we should find a way to resolve this. I have a tiny, unnerving inkling that my brother wasn't the only one bothering you."

A vein twitches and I see that I've hit gold. "Yes, Prince Matthew. Something else has been an inconvenience." He clasps his hands on the table. "You were to wed my daughter, Madeleine, months ago, yes? And tell me, what happened?"

I hesitate for a moment, wanting to know how to word this. "Princess Teresa of Italy suited my fancy."

"But you hadn't known she was the missing princess yet, correct?"

"Well..."

"And I heard that it was treason for a lady of the Selection to be involved with someone else that of the prince, _correct_?"

Everyone watches the exchange like a long-awaited tennis match. "Sir, in all due respect, get to the bottom line." My voice is dangerously low.

"You are engaged to a disloyal woman." He waves a hand at the adviser to his left. The man brings out what looks like a magazine and hands it to his king. Henry places a hand on the cover and slides it across the table to me. "Your affair was quite short-lived, it seems."

The cover horrifies me. _Royal Breakup_? Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"She had misplaced her ring, Your Majesty," I lie with ease. "She was worried for days and she still hadn't found it when I left."

Henry nods unconvinced. "Hmm." He takes another sip of wine, his hand grasping the stem of his glass so tightly I'm sure it will shatter. "Your sister, Rilane, is it?" He doesn't wait for my response. "She was set to marry Alexander. What happened to that?"

The formalities are being lost as the vehemence increases. "I am sorry to say, Your Majesty, but she does not love your son. She cares for someone else."

"It's that Swendish bastard, isn't it? Oh, this will surely make the news." Henry stands up and starts to pace the room. I can see his advisers taking notes. "Prince... Jerome, is it? I recall you spent some time with him, Alexander."

"That's correct, Father. He was quite an amusing child." The fact that he is now involving my best friend fills me with anger to the core.

Somehow, this conference is involving way too many people. "Yes, back to the topic at hand, the Schreave family is more treasonous than I thought. A crown prince betrothed to an unfaithful princess, a princess in an affair, the youngest prince in love with said unfaithful princess's sister." He pauses in the middle of pacing to put a hand on his chin. "I'm forgetting someone, aren't I? What was that lovely girl's name? Alexandra, was it?"

Father shoots up from his seat. "You leave my children out of this!" he says, pointing an accusatory finger.

The king smiles maliciously. "But Maxon, we royals don't have the privilege of excluding the family."

"Then what exactly are you implying, Henry?"

Henry crosses his arms, and his smile becomes more evil. "Princess Alexandra is to marry Prince Alexander to build up an alliance and avoid war. That is what you want, right? No war?"

My father fixes a stone-hard stare and says decidedly, "This meeting is adjourned. We will have another one tomorrow to see whether I can change your mind."

The advisers stand and Henry straightens his suit coat. "Very well. And maybe that will be enough time to make up yours."

A muscle in my father's jaw twitches as we leave the room. I'm in sort of a dazed stupor as I follow him to his room. "The nerve of that man," Father mutters. "I can only do and say so much before my fist connects with his jaw."

"Let's be diplomatic, Father."

His eyes flicker to me as if he's just noticed I'm here. He runs a hand over his face. "Son, I don't know what to do! I don't want to give Alexa to a man that will never love her!"

"Knowing Alexandra, she would want to do what is right for her country. Then again, I cannot speak for her."

"What would you do?" he says all of a sudden.

I blink twice and say, "Well, to be honest, I'd find a way to outsmart them. They want to win this way? Okay, we'll play their twisted game and beat them at it. Find a loophole, a way to twist and bend the rules."

My father stands silent, actually considering my idiotic plan. "Matthew," he says, and I'm waiting for the words of rejection, but instead he says, "gather our advisers. That just might work."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Sorry there's not too much romance in this one. I know we all want Matess to be together like every Disney princess and her prince, but it'll take some time.<strong>

**Teaser: The frustration boils in me like a balloon filled with too much helium. Why can't I get this right?**

**Thank you for the reviews! I love you all!**

**Athenachild101- Haha I forgot them at first cuz it was like 11 p.m. But I added them there if you haven't already seen it :)**

**agb1700- I saw your PM! Thank you, my dear! Lurve ya too.**

**Delphinium14- Amen, sista. **

**ilona18- Haha they'll get back together... Eventually.**

**Guest- Haha those French.**

**Guest- Thank you so much! I'm feeling a little better now. And I'll update you on my speec when it happens :)**

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you! The presentation, I think, went smoothly so... yep!**

**lilythemermaid- MWAHAHAHA. BTW Lucas replied to your review a few chapters ago but he replied to this again. :) LOL**

**Kiren- Why did you freak out that I'm from the Philippines? Haha just curious. Thank you so much and good luck on finals! **

**Leah- Thank you :)**

**martinezsami11- Thank you so much! And hmmm, based on the way I write, do you think I'm graduating as an 8th grader or a senior? And how was Mexico?**

**Lucas- Haha those darn French. Love you too.**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- This is the end... of the beginning. Haha I'm so weird. Thank you!**

**Who. Is. Excited. For. SUMMER!? I get to update more frequently! Yay!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	42. Chapter 42

**Two things to address before I start this chapter. One, I am sooooooo sorry I didn't get to update sooner! I will elaborate more in the A/N at the bottom. Two, because of ****_The Fault in Our Stars _****premier, I present to you Chapter 42.**

**Ooh, and before I forget, if there are any French people here, I mean no offense to them. Just for the purpose of this story. I admire the French for their hard work and talent. I don't mean to offend anyone and I am certainly not being racist. I should know. I'm an Asian living in America. I'm so sorry if it seemed like I hated them. On with the story!**

_Tess's POV_

I haven't read in a while.

The thought dawns on me as I lie under Matt's covers, the rain washing the balcony doors. So I haul myself out of bed and attempt to look presentable. Wash my face, brush my hair, brush my teeth, wear a comfortable red dress that has three ruffles on both sleeves. It's routine for me to do these things in order. I'd usually eat breakfast first but it's already eleven, thirty-seven. I'll just have brunch.

I run to the secret library and enter the password: 07041776. The smell of old books and worn leather covers makes me smile and jog to the first shelf. _Science and Medicine.__  
><em>

I trail my fingers along the spines until a shiny embossed title catches my attention. _Cancer. _It's an understatement to say I don't know much about it. I don't know what it is. So I pull out the book and plop to the ground.

_Table of Contents:_

_Foreword by Dr. Jean Grey...pg. 1_

_What Is Cancer?...pg. 5_

_Cure...pg.10_

_Is There Hope for a Cure?...pg. 16_

_Celebrities Helping to Find Cure...pg. 19_

_Words from Gregory Illea...pg. 23_

I flip to page five immediately. "Cancer is the disease caused by an uncontrolled division of abnormal cells in a part of the body. Cancer cells can spread to other parts of the body through the blood and lymph systems."_  
><em>

A memory flies in my head like a bat. I'm walking through a college campus. The University of Midston. I'm in classes and the word "cancer" reverberates through my brain. That's what I was doing before the Selection. I was taking courses to be a medical doctor. And I think I wanted to find a cure for cancer.

Am I _that_ smart?

Suddenly, the door creaks open and heels click on the floor. I curl up in a ball though I know it will do nothing to conceal me.

"Tess?" a soft, familiar voice says.

I peek up and find Queen America with happy yet flustered smile. "Hi?" I squeak.

She raises an eyebrow and holds out a hand to help me up. I graciously take it and brush pretend-dust off my dress. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Shouldn't you be asking how I got here in the first place?" I blurt.

She laughs, a sound that is so careless and polite at the same time. "I'm pretty sure I know who gave you the password." I nod and she continues, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

I show her the book in my hands instead. "Cancer," I say. "I had a memory, and I remembered that before the Selection I was in college to become a doctor. I wanted to find the cure for cancer." I shrug. "I don't know anything about it now but..." I trail off, not quite knowing what to say.

"Hmm," the queen says, tapping her chin. "I have an idea but you don't necessarily have to pay attention."

"I'd always pay attention," I say.

She smiles. "Since Maxon and Matthew are away, we could do something together. It won't be a girls' night out, as you might think, but we'd be spending some time together. Would you like that?"

I want to instantly say yes, but I want to cautious at the same time. "What exactly are we doing?"

She puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles. "We'll be starting your first philanthropy project."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was short. Anyways, I wanted to apologize that I didn't get to update sooner. Graduation was on Monday and the speech went splendidly. Tuesday, I had tennis and I spent the day at my friend's house and I was out the whole day. Wednesday, I was invited to a pool party and I don't really get invited to parties so that was pretty cool. Thursday, I was at my other friend's house. I meant to update yesterday but I got too lazy. So that brings us to today. <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**lilythemermaid- Hahaha O. You had me crackin up. LOL.**

**prnamber3909- Heehee I like feisty Maxon...**

**ilona18- LOOPHOLES ARE THE BEST!**

**magicalnerd123- #reviewsarethebest! **

**winterprincess- Glad you're back, my dear! **

**PokemonLuver151- The speech went well. Thank you!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt- YAY! I'm not alone! Thanks! **

**NalissaPatali- They will definitely get back together. It's just a matter of when. **

**martinezsami11- Thank you so much!**

**theoneforever- This review made my day!**

**Guest- AWWW! *hugs until you need air* I loved this so much! I'm sorry if I caused you lack of sleep but thanks anyway!**

**pipes15- I'm sorry this got out so late. But thank you!**

**i just realized this chapter was kinda lame but it'll get better. Sorry?**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	43. Chapter 43

**Second chapter of the day to compensate! Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

Queen America and I spend the entire day working out the details of my philanthropy project. I have to admit, I got some of the ideas from her, but I did help out myself. We're calling it the Tess Renaldi Cancer Foundation, and I could not be more excited.

At first, I was a little hesitant. Could I really manage something that would affect the whole country? This foundation was to donate money to major hospitals in Illea as well as funding the research for cancer. I didn't know if I could do it. I'm not even nineteen. But the queen simply said, "Age is but a number."

After a little research, we both learned that Gregory Illea stopped prioritizing medicinal advantages. He cared too much about power and helping people was not on the top of his list. So the next day, at exactly ten, seventeen, the queen and I drive to Angeles Children's Hospital. I hate the smell of hospitals. It's a mix of bleach and urine and slight desperation. It's written all over the joyless nurses' faces. But we are planning to change that.

When we enter the waiting room with the squadron of guards around us, all the heads turn. Then the smiles appear.

"It's the queen and the princess!"

"Queen America?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Is that Princess Teresa?"

"It's the missing princess!"

The room erupts in laughter and cheers. I smile shyly while the queen beams. "Hello, everyone!" she says cheerily. The room quiets, wanting to hear the announcement. "Tess, why don't you tell everyone why we're here."

I smile. "We're here to visit some patients." It looks like the paparazzi followed us here because the doors behind us open and photographers flood the lobby. But for once, I'm glad they're here to see this. I motion for the photographers and the guards to follow. I find the doctor's office I want to find. _Dr. Jean Grey_.

I knock and she opens, her gray eyes lighting up like fire. "Princess?" she whispers in shock.

"Good morning, Doctor," I say as she pulls me in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, excuse my manners. Or lack thereof, I should say. Um..." she clears her throat. "What are you doing here?" She nervously runs a hand through her auburn hair and she finally spots the queen. "Oh, Your Majesty!" The doctor curtsies to the ground as best she can in her lab coat. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"The honor is all mine!" Queen America replies, almost surprised. "Tess, go ahead," she urges me on.

"Doctor Grey, we have read your amazing book on cancer and we would like to present this hospital, through you, fifty-thousand dollars."

The cameras keep on clicking and the doctor covers her mouth with her hand. "Fifty-_thousand_?"

I nod with a proud smile and hand her the check, making sure the cameras see all of it. Doctor Grey stares at it first then she wraps me in another hug. "Let me show you the patients!"

She leads us up a set of stairs and stops in front of the first door, turning to the crowd of us. "Don't overwhelm her."

We nod silently and she knocks. "Come in," a soft voice says. We open the door and the girl on the bed starts to cry when she sees us. "No way," she whispers.

"Hi there," I say. The girl looks about sixteen or seventeen, and it would've broken my heart to see a girl so young who has cancer had it not been for the ecstatic smile on her face.

"Princess Teresa?" she gasps. "I've only seen you on TV, and oh my God you're so brave, and I don't know if I'm dreaming, and this is so amazing!" She squeals and I laugh.

"What's your name?" I say, taking her hand and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hazel," she says.

"Hazel." I smile and we end up spending seven whole minutes talking to each other; her condition, our favorite books, our favorite movies. We even talk about the loves in our lives. I talk about Matthew, and she talks about a boy named Augustus.

Eventually, I have to say goodbye to visit the other patients. I hug her goodbye and she whispers in my ear, "My favorite of yours is that infinity necklace."

She smiles mysteriously, and I wave goodbye, wishing I could stay there with Hazel, a girl so hopeful and so believing in infinities.

We visit other children, their conditions either better or worse than Hazel's. It doesn't matter. All of the kids radiate hope and optimism and I couldn't be more thankful for my life. And anyways, all of us are sick and broken in some way.

We're flawed, we're sick, we're broken, but that does not mean we cannot be healed and fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to do something fun. You guys might not want to play, but this might be interesting so I hope you pay attention. <strong>**Throughout my stories, I have dropped little hints and references to books other than _The Selection. _**

**The goal and the prize:**

**If you are able to identify at least three, then I will update two days in a row. If you find more than three, you get to be in a chapter. (This is for every person that submits something. So if two people find three, I'll update four days in a row.)**

**Rules: **

**1. I prefer to view it as a PM so other people won't cheat. But if you don't mind other people cheating off you, be my guest. (Ha, get it? _Guest_ review?) **

**2. When you put in your "guess" put what you thought was a reference and the book it was. (Example: You find "Hazel" so you put The Fault in Our Stars.)**

**3. This chapter and the one before do not count as a hidden reference because I blatantly told you it was for _The Fault in Our Stars. _**

**You guys don't have to participate, but I just thought it would be fun so you could do something while waiting for the next chapter. Hope you play along!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter goes to Athenachild101 for being the first winner! New chapter tomorrow too so thank her! **

_Matthew's POV_

I watch the news on the television. In my _suite. _I do have to admit, this is feeling grand and dandy, but again, it's not me. I sprawl over the chaise lounge and stare at the screen for a while, not really processing what the words say. Then the shot of the news reporter switches to a beautiful girl, with her black hair in a bun, hugging a girl who can't be that much younger than us. Tess looks radiant as she presents a check to a doctor with gray eyes as my mother watches proudly.

The door bursts open, and for a moment I think it's an intruder and _God, oh God, I'm going to die _but no. Father practically sprints to meet me. "Matthew, are you watching the news?"

I nod and sit up. "Do_ you _know what's happening?" I ask, not sure if this was a random charity or not.

As if on cue, the French news reporter says that "Princess Teresa and Queen America were visiting the Angeles Children's Hospital to visit kids with cancer to initiate the Tess Renaldi Cancer Foundation."

"Wow," I say, leaning forward, my elbows on my knees. "First philanthropy project."

Father sits down next to me and swings an arm around my shoulders. "You sure got someone special," he says.

I nod and smile, proud that my girl is doing good things while I'm away. Hell, she probably could have done this anyway without any of our help. I don't exactly know where we stand right now, the hazy line that separates Friends and More Than Friends blurrier than ever.

"I miss them too," Father mumbles. He ruffles my hair and stands up. "Better get some sleep, Matthew. We have a lot more to do tomorrow."

I nod and turn off the television. "Do you have any ideas for that loophole yet?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and runs a hand over his face. "That meeting a while ago with our advisers... It was well thought out, but thing is we don't have an exact plan yet."

"What are you going to do to stall?"

"I will do what I must, whether it's rambling on and on or fainting like your mother did when I proposed to her."

"She fainted?"

"Matthew, just play along."

I laugh, a sound I rarely emit anymore. My laughter dies down and I sigh. "God, I want to go home so bad."

Father smiles sympathetically and gives me a quick embrace and claps my back. "Me too, Matthew. Me too."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter for Athenachild101's contribution.**

_Matthew's POV_

We enter the meeting room with fear and trepidation, worried that the French might know about our secret meeting. The same setup—a large, oval mahogany table, one side for the French, the other for us. Guards circle the entire room, as usual, except now more guards stand behind the chairs for us.

"What is this all about, Henry?" Father asks.

The French king sips his champagne like he is Dom Pérignon himself, except, you know, less religious. "This is fine champagne, I must say."

"Henry," Father warns, low in his throat, like a bear hiding in the depths of its cave, trying not to hurt the hunters outside.

"We have been notified that you had a meeting yesterday with your advisers discussing a 'loophole' or 'a wrinkle in the rules'. We have placed more guards in an attempt to pacify you."

He talks to us as if we are children. "So, I would like to start this meeting honestly and no rule-breaking."

"Says you," Felipe manages to mutter. "The biggest hypocrite of all."

His own mistake. Within a matter of two seconds, the nearest guard strikes Felipe in the head with a baton. The adviser is down and dragged away before I can blink and drop my jaw.

"There," Henry says, quite satisfied with himself. "Now we all know what happens when you mutter any profanity and desecrate the king."

Father is fuming. Actually, all of us are, except the French advisers of course. They are still smug, but something lies beneath their masks of self-importance. It is fear. They fear their king, and now I realize it's the only reason they are still here. Prince Alexander has a cocky smirk on his face, yet his eyes contradict it and show that he is aghast at what his father has done.

"Are we ready to begin?" Henry says as if he hasn't just committed a crime.

We all gulp down any expletives we want to utter and sit down as calmly as we can.

"So, Maxon, have you given any thought as to what you think of Prince Alexander and Princess Alexandra's marriage?" The first subject is out in the air, bouncing around wildly like radioactive chemicals.

"Yes, I have, Henry," Father says with a straight face. He could win a poker game. "Unfortunately, we already have an engagement at hand. Don't you think it would be wise to do the weddings one at a time?"

"On the contrary, my colleague, it would start a bond between France and Illéa. My son and your daughter's marriage will ease any tension between us."

"How do you think an _arranged _marriage will fix anything?" my father counters. "Surely, it will make things more unstable."

"Then how about we strike up a peace treaty?" Henry suggests with a grim look. "We can sign one up and forget anything ever happened."

"Do you think we would give in that easily?"

"It is either a treaty or it will be war against countries. Have you forgotten we have the Spanish as allies? Not a single soul in this room wants a fifth world war."

And there is finally something we all agree on.

"Let me say this, Henry," Father says. "You have been tricky and conniving. Bombing my country, albeit a small part, and killing my oldest son is still foolish, unresolved, and unexplained. Look me in the eye and try to tell me it wasn't to spite me."

Henry's cold hard stare meets my father's contesting brown eyes. "You rejected my cousin Daphne when you were younger. She ran home from your nineteenth birthday party, in tears she would have to marry someone she'd never love."

"Then why must you be a hypocrite and force _my daughter _to marry someone she'd never love?"

"Because we don't have the privilege to marry who we want to!" Henry slams his fist on the table, the champagne and wine shaking in our glasses. I can read people well, but I can see right through Henry; he doesn't love his wife. Yet they still have a son, a definite heir. I almost pity this hardhearted man. Maybe he wasn't always like this. Maybe over the years his heart grew to never love a woman. But I can see he loves his son. And if it's not love, then it is a very deep understanding and protectiveness.

I can't even think about what happens after that. (I'm so glad there are no meetings tomorrow; Henry is "kind" enough to let us have a break.) All I remember after leaving the meeting is how miserable Alexander looks.

We can't choose our life. But it's up to us to make the most of it.

So I intend to make the most of mine tonight by paying a visit to Alexander.

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed how short my chapters were becoming. Oh well, politics was never really my thing. <strong>

**Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who played the game! Only five more chapters before this story ends! **

**prnamber3909- Google is my friend and social studies is supposed to be a class where we get to socialize. The world needs to change :P So you have a name for Matthew and Maxon too?**

**Athenachild101- America's gonna get cancer. Absolutely. "The End... of America's life" GASP!  
><strong>

**Clara Harkness- Thank you so much! TFiOS really touched my heart :) I just had to include it. More references in this chapter!**

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you! I love Hazel. A little pessimistic for my taste but I love her all the same :)**

**lilythemermaid- O, you flatter me! Good luck on your SAT's! *mwah* LOL!**

**missmya16- It's such a great movie! Did you enjoy it?**

**salmabookworm- You read my story in French? That's so cool!**

**ilona18- I cried with my mom. I swear. It was like Niagara Falls in the movie theater combined with the Erie Canal. Then it just became the Atlantic Ocean when Gus... GUS! *cries and sniffles and tries to find the meaning of life***

**Kiren- Ugh finals. Good luck, though! Thank you! I take pride in being bilingual :P **

**Guest (maxon's lover)- Thank you so much! You got the infinity necklace part correct, but I'm not quite sure about what you meant about the Divergent one. Would you like to explain further?**

**Keep looking for references (if you're playing/if you want to play). You'll get a chapter two days in a row! And an electronic hug!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	46. Chapter 46

**Warning: This is sort of a filler chapter to sort of recap my life so far. But there are a lot of references in this chapter, so pay attention! Names, places, etc. for books, movie, and so on. Hope you enjoy!**

_Tess's POV_

I read Matthew's letter for what must be the hundredth time. God, I miss that boy. I've thought that a hundred times too. I just...miss him. It overpowers any other idea in my head. I just want to say sorry, just hug him, just _look _at him. The last image I've seen of him was the one in the magazine talking about our breakup.

As if on cue, the television in the Women's Room that Rilane left on suddenly piques my interest as I finish reading. The newswoman drones on about the conferences in France but I'm just paying attention to the image of Matthew. Dear God, he's so beautiful. He's all business as he walks up the steps to the Palace of Versailles. There's footage of him and King Maxon surrounded by advisers and guards. Then I see King Henry. Yes, I recognize him. I had seen him at Matthew's birthday party.

Then they show us Princess Madeleine. Oh, my goodness, it's her. I remember Matthew telling me about his past with her. Nothing happened, of course. She liked him, he didn't return the feeling, yet jealousy bubbles in me like a bottle of shaken up carbonated water.

I turn off the television and just wander the palace. The main hallway bustles with maids and guards, and as per routine, I greet all of them. I had told them before that they don't have to bow or curtsy and that "your highness" isn't really necessary, but they do it all the same.

As I progress down the hall to the main foyer, I hear talk and chatter and occasional laughs. Then a scolding voice—that can only be Silvia's—shushes everyone, and the click of her heels and everyone else's footsteps become louder as they approach. I hide behind a column, hoping they won't be able to see me, whoever they are. I catch sight of them, and I smile.

It's a tour group, and not just any group. They're just a bunch of high school kids, following Silvia who drones on about the palace like bored sheep. I end up listening to her because the facts she spews are actually fascinating, but the students obviously don't think the same. So I conclude that I have to make things a little more interesting.

I brush any dust off my soft red dress (my maids never cease to amaze me) and walk towards them. The sound of my high heels against the marble has everyone's head turning to me. "Good morning, everybody," I say cheerily.

The whispers and the squeals begin, and never have I ever felt so appreciated.

"It's Princess Teresa!"

"Of course it is, you idiot."

"The crabby lady didn't say anything about meeting a royal!"

"This. Is. Awesome."

I can only laugh. "So how's your day been, guys?" They all chorus back with "Good." Typical teenage response.

"Have you guys been paying attention to Silvia?" I say, slightly teasing as I swing an arm around Silvia's shoulders.

The students titter at my reckless nonchalance. "She was just telling us to be quiet so we don't disturb anybody," a girl pipes up. I look for the speaker and she's a girl with brown hair in a messy ponytail.

"What's your name?" I ask, meeting her blue eyes.

"Natalie Bennett," she says, holding out her hand.

"Ms. Bennett," Silvia starts deprecatingly. "We do not simply _shake hands_ with royals." Silvia shudders like it disgusts her. I've been studying with her for as long as I remember, "remember" being the keyword. As soon as I had seen her one day, all my lessons I ever learned in life entered like a long-lost friend. It's strange; she's the one person to bring back that many memories at once.

"Silvia, it's fine," I say with a smile, patting her shoulder. I shake Natalie's hand and say, "Nice to meet you."

Natalie curtsies and Silvia hums approvingly.

"Students, why don't you introduce yourself to Princess Teresa?" their teacher says. She's a tall woman who looks like she wants to smack herself for not thinking of it sooner. "I'm Ms. Clancy, but you can call me Erin," the teacher says. "I teach mathematics and literature."

"Really?" I say. "Math is my favorite subject."

It lightens the teacher's mood. "That's nice to hear."

"Okay, so enough with the boring stuff," a lanky guy says, about sixteen or seventeen years old. "I'm Miles, but my friends like to call me Pudge."

I laugh at the clever nickname. "Hey, she gets it!" he says.

"Very good, Miles," Ms. Clancy says.

"I'm Samuel," says the next guy.

"Aida."

"Jonathan."

"Beatrice."

"Clarissa."

"Susan."

"Daniel."

"Chip."

"Chip?" I ask, interrupting the next student, who looks really ticked off I interjected.

He nods, taking the toothpick out of his mouth. "My friends call me the Colonel."

"I'm assuming you're friends with Pudge, Colonel?"

He smiles, the Southern accent seeping in his voice. "Yes, ma'am."

I nod with a smile, and the students keep going.

"Excellent," I say when they finally finish. There's about thirty or forty of them just by looking, but after a quick head count I know there are exactly thirty-eight, including the teacher.

"So what brings you here? Just a fun field trip?" I ask, motioning for them to follow me with Silvia close behind. Murmurs of yeses trail behind me like smoke.

"Well, we're here to expound our knowledge on our great nation's palace," Ms. Clancy adds hastily. She really wants to look good, for me or Silvia I can't tell.

We are outside the door leading to the Women's Room. "Silvia, would you like to tell them what this room is?"

She nods. "Of course, your highness." She steps in between the two guards standing with their staffs, all official and looking like they walked out of an army tank. That's pure manliness right there. "This is the door that leads to the Women's Room. The princesses and the queen spend most of their time here during the day."

A girl with bright pink hair raises her hand. "Can we see them?" The kids whisper in agreement.

Silvia hesitates. "I don't think we can look inside, though it is permitted during the Selection..."

"Let me quickly check," I say, thinking that the queen, the princesses, and my sister would be more than happy to see students who are interested in seeing us. I knock on the door and step inside. Queen America is sitting on the chair, reading a book, while Rilane, Alexandra, and Maria are playing a card game on the floor. The whole ordeal is so unroyal right now it makes me smile.

"Ladies," I say. They all look up from what they are doing. "There are some students here on the field trip, and they'd like to know whether they can see the Women's Room or not."

The four look at each other with excited and surprised expressions. "I can't see why not," says the queen.

"Perfect." I walk back out and tell the guards to open the doors. Eyes widen, jaws drop, and it's as if we have opened the door to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"Curtsy and bow!" Silvia whisper-yells urgently. They all do as they're told and yet. Everyone is still in awe.

"So this is the Women's Room!" I say brightly. "There's the lovely Queen America reading..."

I trail off on purpose so the class can hear the queen talk in person. She smiles from her chair and stands up to walk to us. "I'm reading _Julius Caesar. _Have any of you read it before?"

"I think we have, class," Ms. Clancy answers for them. "It's a great book."

"It truly is," the queen replies. The grandfather clock chimes, notifying us that it's noon. "Excuse me, but I have to go. I have an important meeting to attend to." I'm wondering if I'm supposed to be there, but Queen America slightly shakes her head at me, signifying that I can stay here. "Tess, be there at three."

"Will do, Your Majesty," I say with a curtsy. The class follows suit, and the queen leaves us. "Okay," I continue. "Those two are Princesses Rilane and Alexandra, and I can't really tell them apart..." Wait, Rilane is the one with blue eyes, right? Or is it the other way around?

The princess with blue eyes loops her arm through mine. "I'm Rilane, by the way. Nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Alexandra, and um, yeah. Nice to meet you too."

Maria peeks from behind Alexandra and the princess shoves her forward. "I'm Maria, Princess Tess's sister. But not her biological sister." It all comes out in a rush.

Next thing I know, the students have become the paparazzi, and they take pictures of us. This is just weird. Not even weird, just utterly...bizarre. They are around my age and they're taking pictures of us like we're celebrities. Well, I guess Rilane and Alexandra are, even Maria because she's dating Xander. But me? I'm nothing special. I hate to be that Mary Sue character everyone despises, but really, there's no need for all of this.

"Ms. Clancy, do you think the students would like a picture with us?" I say. We get yeses again and a group of what must be the Popular Group circles around us with me in the center. Kid after kid comes then a shy group of six joins us. One has black hair, one has a pixie cut, one is tall with curly hair, one with a mix between a pixie cut and a buzz, and a girl with big eyes and long hair. A sudden word enters my mind: wallflower. I remember my four years of high school all of a sudden and I know I was a wallflower too. I was bullied for being a quiet girl "who was purposely being quiet to attract attention." First of all: that makes of all. Second of all: oh man, how the table haves turned.

Silvia and I leave the Women's Room to continue the tour. The kids complain to Ms. Clancy that they're hungry. I hear something about bagged lunches, and I shake my head. "Oh no. No bagged lunches at the palace."

I whisper in Silvia's ear, "Do you think the palace chefs could whip up something?"

And I think for once, Silvia seems pleased with my idea. "Absolutely."

Next thing I know, we're all in the Great Room eating lamb stew with wild rice. My obsession for food is almost overwhelming. I stand up to talk to them and the formation is odd. There are seven round tables that the butlers have quickly set up. We could probably sit ten people each table, but they're scattered. The tables are like this: Popular Girls with their hair down and really short shorts; Popular Guys, talking loudly and rowdily, looking about ready to start a food fight; the Nerds, some playing a card game and some reading, from novels to comic books; the Goths, whom I hadn't known existed until now; and finally the Wallflowers. No one seems to notice them, but I do.

As soon as I finish eating, I make my rounds. I go to the Goths first, not because they look like the most appealing, but because they look interesting. All they want is to be noticed, right? So we talk...about death. I try to approach the subject logically, but soon I'm fishing for more dialogue. I explain I need to talk to the others, and they continue their haunting discussions.

The Nerds seem pretty cool. They show me their high-tech calculator, and we talk about trigonometric ratios and psychology for a while, until one of the Popular Guys taps me on the shoulder and asks me to sit with them. The flirtation is blatant and somehow I feel like I'm being played with. I feel like an amusing puppet that exists simply for entertainment. I leave quickly with my same excuse.

The Popular Girls make me feel small even though I'm older than they are. I feel like a pebble among boulders. They are the diamonds whereas I'm "the rough." It embarrasses me that I can be so insecure all of a sudden. I have to claim a pretense in front of them, and I suddenly feel like Princess Teresa, not Tess. We end up talking about how hot Prince Xander is. Well, not me. I just nod because when I hear the word "hot" all I can think of is Matthew. Still, Maria's going to be pretty mad. As if they knew, they both enter the room. The Popular Girls swoon but suddenly stop when they catch sight of Maria on his arm. The couple is laughing and smiling while the Girls are loathing and seething. Oh, Lordy. Boy trouble.

I stand to leave and beckon my sister and someone who might as well be my brother. "Hey," I whisper. "The girls with barely any clothes on are talking about you, Xander." As expected, Maria tightens her grip on her boyfriend.

"I'll take care of them," Maria says silently.

"Dear..." Xander starts to warn.

"Would you like to follow me, Xander?"

"It may not be the best idea..."

They continue to bicker silently, although I wouldn't really call it a fight. Just a negligible argument.

I find the Wallflowers, and I suddenly sink back into myself after talking to those Girls.

"Hey, everyone," I say. "How are you guys doing?" The five that I had called Wallflowers a while ago are joined by skinny Pudge, the Colonel, an Asian guy, and a girl that looks like she should be with the Popular Girls.

"Our state of satisfaction over this incredible food is certainly insurmountable," the girl says, taking out a cigarette. Damn it, do _not _get me started on cigarettes. The smoke and the fire and the carcinogens that ruin your lungs that will ultimately lead to shortness of breath... God, oh, God.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that,...?"

"I'm Alaska." She looks ticked I didn't remember. Whoops?

I try to name all of them. "So Alaska, Pudge, Colonel...Takumi, is it? Awesome. Um, Mary Alice? Oh, Mary _Elizabeth _and Alice. Gotcha. Patrick, Sam, and Charlie. Did I get everyone?"

They all nod. I smile. "Awesomesauce."

And so we sit there, talking about literature, pranks, life, our hopes, our dreams, our weird fetishes. Oh yeah, Patrick is gay. Note to self: Homosexuals exist too.

And for once in my palace life, I feel regular, without any responsibilities or false pretenses. I'm just a girl. I'm just Tess.

This is easily my favorite day. Ever.

But my birthday is coming soon. And Matthew will be there. This day won't be my favorite for long.

Soon, it's 2:49, and I promised the queen I'd attend the meeting. So I tell everybody I'm leaving, and some kids ask to take last-minute pictures. Sam's camera prints the pictures out immediately, and I ask if I can keep two—one wear we're all smiling and one where we have silly faces. She lets me.

I enter the meeting room, and I'm welcomed with the best news. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, kinda sorry this was extremely long, if you hated the length. A lot of references there for those who want to play! Remember, one chapter two days in a row. Four more chapters, so I kind of wanted to shoot twenty birds with one giant rock.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**winterprincess- Glad you're back, girly! And thank you! I take pride in my similes and metaphors :)**

**Athenachild101- I didn't mean to tease. Sorry if I made you feel bad! I didn't mean it like that. I meant it more as an ominous message. It could happen because I said so, but it might not because I could be using reverse psychology. Hmm... Wait, you want America to have cancer?**

**prnamber3909- SOCIAL STUDIES IS MEANT TO SOCIALIZE. #SocialStudiesPetition**

**PokemoneLuver151- Of course I've seen the movie! It was amazing and it moved me to tears. Have you seen it?**

**ilona18- Haha #nopity... I'm obsessed with hashtagging every moment in my life. Weird? Yes. And Daphne was always meant to be his cousin. I just never got it written. I forgot. Whoops?**

**salmabookworm- Oh, I see. That's still amazing that you read books in French! How many languages can you speak?**

**bubble4life- I love new reviewers :) And yes, the third book will come in four more chapters! **

**missmya16- Thank you so much! I love all of you guys!**

**fantasybookgirl- Thank you! This review made my day and it was literally the first thing I read when I woke up! I want to be an author aside from my main job. Get what I mean? And I'm so glad you feel that way about my story! So happy and relieved!**

**Four. More. Chapters.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	47. Chapter 47

**Wow, you guys are amazeballs! Like, seriously, all of you combined got almost all of the references! Awesome job! So I'm going to quickly write out who the chapters will be dedicated to (don't worry; all of you will get your own). So, maybe, if I approve, of course, these winners can write out what they would like to happen in their specific chapter. You know, just for fun :) Of course, some chapters will overlap in "The End" but it will happen. So the winners that I haven't mentioned yet are: ilona18, AlytheAmazinglyAwkward, LovableL101, magicalnerd123, BellatrixHazelRose, salmabookworm, bubble4life, pipes15.**

**Here are the ones that got more than 3 references: Athenachild101, ilona18, LovableL101, pipes15, salmabookworm. So these people can submit their own character to me! They will probably be a Royal in the chapter for Tess's birthday. But if you want them to be just a Regular, I can make that work too. **

**It's not too late, and if you keep spotting references, don't hold back! This chapter goes out to **AlytheAmazinglyAwkward**!**

_Matthew's POV_

I pause with my hand an inch away from Prince Alexander's door. Am I really going to do this? I hesitate at first then realize that over the years, I've learned to just go with my gut. I knock, loud and sharp, on the door.

The prince opens the door, rubbing his eyes. His tie is loose around his rumpled button down. "What do you want?" he asks in French.

Oh, so we're going to speak in French now? Fine with me.

"Could I speak with you?" I say, knowing that I'm treading in dangerous waters.

He grimaces and opens the door, motioning for me to come in. His room is much nicer than mine. Obviously. He has polished muskets and rifles in a glass case, and I wonder if he uses them at all. They look more for display. There's also an armor, with full regalia with those shiny helmets and the fancy feather. God, I wish I had one of those. There's also several fencing swords carelessly tossed on his table. His desk is strewn with books, papers, and several glasses of water that has never made it back down to the kitchen. His big armoire is open and clothes hang precariously off the hangers. The bed is unmade as if Alexander had just been lying in it.

It strikes me that the crown prince of France is messy.

"I'm sorry it's not so neat. I don't have much time to clean up," he says, running a hand through his hair. It makes me wonder why his maids don't do it. I have to admit, my room would look as if a tornado hit it without the maids.

He sits on the lounge and I sit on the one across from him. He grabs a bottle from underneath a velvet cushion and takes a drink. "Would you like some?"

I shrug and take it. "You keep merlot wine here? Won't your maids find it?"

"I tell my maids to keep out of my room. There was this one time I had a lady with me, and they barged in. It was their fault, of course." He almost brags about it, the fact that he has had "a lady" in his room with him. "And I like keeping my room this way. It's untidy, but at least I know where to find my things."

He runs a hand through his black hair again and takes a swig of wine. It seems strange to be drinking wine out of a bottle. I always thought wine is for classy occasions, not something in place of cheap vodka or something like that.

"So what did you want to speak about?" he asks.

"Do you really agree with marrying my sister?"

He hesitates and hands me the bottle. I take a sip. "I don't necessarily agree, but if it means saving our countries from war then..."

I nod. "I understand."

"Is that why you're marrying the Missing Princess of Italy? Because it strengthens the alliance between your countries?"

I shake my head and take another sip before handing back the bottle. "Absolutely not. I didn't even know she was the princess until a few weeks after she arrived. The alliance thing is just a side effect, but I love her for who she is."

Alexander nods.

"Did you mean what you said about Jerome?"

I anticipate his cutting response, but I'm taken aback when he says, "No. I said it to please my father."

"Have you even met Jerome?"

He shrugs. "I've seen him at parties, foreign engagements, and the like. He struck me as an interesting character. He's very persistent. We gambled once, for what I can't even remember, and he won. He is very good at bluffing."

"So in shorter words, you respect Jerome?"

"Oh, more than respect. He's one of my closest friends."

Huh. If the three of us weren't princes, would we be those devil-may-care college guys who would gamble and drink together? I've never gambled, but I feel like the three of us would be good friends.

"Back to my initial issue, Alexander—"

"Bah," he says, waving an impatient hand. "Just call me Alex. Alexander's too cheeky."

I grin. "Fine. Alex, what are we ever going to do about this cold war?"

He leans forward. "My father's a tyrant, and he had no right to kill your brother. I apologize and I'm sorry for your loss." I nod and cross my arms. "To be honest, he's never really treated me like a son. I've been more of a minion or a slave to him. Maddie's the princess of his world, and I respect that, but to complete despise the rest of your family is another thing. He doesn't abuse Mama, but with the way he speaks to her, it might as well be mistreatment. I didn't realize how much I detested him until I was about nine years old. I had a pet canary, and it would sing beautiful things, but my father thought it was a waste of time, and he said I ought to be practicing my declensions. The bird was gone before I knew it.

"So to answer your question, I say we find a way to stop this so-called cold war. We shall sign a peace treaty and Illéa should be allowed to make all of the regulations and whatever shall satisfy you. I shall find a way to stop my father's reckless behavior, for he is no longer the levelheaded king he used to be. To be honest, he's more of a king to me than my father. Henry is an asshole, and the world knows it."

I try to remember history and what has happened. Surely, there's a way to stop this like it had been stopped before.

"Do you remember what happened before, Matthew?" Alex asks, the bottle now empty.

I nod and stare at my folded hands. "The Cold War between Russia and America began and Russia waged war when they invaded Ukraine, I believe. Other countries got involved, and World War III began. After that, there was a period of peace and war struck again between the Russians and us. Gregory Illéa stopped them after involving New Asia as well, which was World War IV." I look up from my hands. "I guess that brings us to the present."

But Alexander shakes his head. "No, no. You're missing a minuscule yet imperative detail. Russia deployed all of its nuclear weapons, leaving the big country with nothing. Russia is now part of New Asia. However, several of our men found hidden nukes buried underground Moscow, the old Russian capital. The French took the missiles, unbeknownst to all countries. Russia never found out it was us, until Father bombed Honduragua."

"But how is that possible?" I ask. "We thought you had the missiles long before this."

"It was a ruse. My father wanted to pose as a threat. He wanted to be France, indestructible and united, unlike Illéa. The rebels are still existing, yes?"

"Yes, but they no longer invade the palace now with the Caste Placement Test. The Southerners wanted to initially overthrow our government, but I'm assuming leadership changed and so were their opinions. They're no longer a hazard."

"There's been some controversy on this, Matthew," he says urgently. "My father told everyone that we had weapons when we had none. Then the only country that knows of it is Illéa. How, you might ask? Well, Father's cousin, Daphne, never really got over her feelings for King Maxon, even when she was married to King Frederick and mother of his children. She let slip that we had acquired nuclear weapons."

"So it still goes down to that woman," I say, half asking and half proclaiming.

He nods. "She's really the one that caused all this turmoil. My father is stupid and spiteful enough. He's not quite right in the head, and his health has been declining."

I frown. "Really?"

He nods sadly. "Yes. Mama says that it is just a simple illness and that it's not to be taken seriously, but I've spoken with our doctors and they say he's been talking to things and sweating profusely. He's gone mad!"

"So we have a main problem: your father," I say.

"I guess he is." He looks at me straight in the eye. "If he knows we're conspiring against him at all, he'll have me dead before sunrise."

"He would really kill his own son?!" I ask, eyebrows raised to the chandeliers.

He nods in that same sad, disappointed manner. "There's truly a simple solution: get him off the throne. The issue is that to get him off the throne, he'd either have to abdicate the throne and give it up to me, and there's no way for that to happen without my marriage; or he'd have to die, and there is no way I'm going to kill my father, or anyone for that matter. He's a bastard, but there's no way I'd murder him."

"Wouldn't we just wait until he got sicker?"

"I guess that's a solution too. Mama would be the one to take over the throne while he's ultimately at his death bed."

"What's his sickness?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Dementia?"

I nod, and we sit in solemn silence. "If my father does not agree to a peace treaty," Alex starts, "I will marry your sister, if only to appease the turmoil between us. I will draw out our engagement as long as possible, long enough for Father to start sinking deeper into insanity."

He grins all of a sudden. "And besides, your sister's not such a bad option. Alexandra, for one, has an excellent name. She's also very quiet and bookish and I like that in a woman. She looks like the type to be underestimated, but I know she'll contend to the very end."

I smirk. "Do you even know which twin she is?"

"Oh, yes. She's the one with brown eyes, correct?"

I approve of him already.

"So, the plan is to propose the idea of a peace treaty under _our _circumstances, and if rejected, you'll marry Alexandra."

"Correct," he replies. "But don't forget that Father requested Honduragua to be French territory."

"That's not an issue." Suddenly, I remember something. "My grandmother Amberly resides there. That is her home, and last I heard, she's a little unwell."

Alex nods sympathetically. "Very well. I will personally add to the treaty to leave that property for your grandmother, and that that shall be Illéan soil."

I smile. "It sounds like a good deal, my friend." We stand and shake hands, so glad I was able to resolve something. "I do hope you're true to your word, Alexander," I say over my shoulder.

"Oh, trust me. I wouldn't call my father a bastard if I loved him at all."

And I leave with the possibilities before us.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, intense politics. I'm sorry if I contradicted something or if the history doesn't make sense. I'm not exactly the best at that.<strong>

**So anyways, thank you for the reviews! I was so surprised that Chapter 46 had so many reviews. It shocked me, and I couldn't love you guys more! **

**Teaser: We start to descend, and Matt grips my hand like a vice.**

**Property of Illea- I'm glad you thought it was fun! It was fun to right. And yes, the names have something to do with books. :) You got the Perks reference correct. Two more guesses, and you'll get two chapters in a row dedicated to you!**

**prnamber3909- Heehee, you'll get it soon.**

**lilythemermaid- O, I know how you feel about the ending being spoiled. I guessed it, but I still read it. Any John Green book is worth the read! And yup, I'm doing a third story! Your reference guesses were correct! One more :P Thanks and LALOL! SOOOO much :) **

**ilona18- Awesome job! And maybe Matt is back... Maybe. Remember to PM me your character!**

**LovableL101- Aw! That's so sweet! And I'm glad you caught the THG reference with the food! You caught all of them, I think! Thank you so much! And PM me your character! **

**theoneforever- I know right! I wanted to do that with the White House too! And you are so sweet! Thank you so much!**

**Maxerica101- AWWW you rock too! Thanks! **

**magicalnerd123- Awesome job with the game! Thanks for playing!**

**PokemonLuver151- Thanks!**

**Kiren- Haha "ish". Thank you!**

**winterprincess- The Return of winterprincess :P Mattessa shall happen. Maria bitch-slaps all of the hormonal teens (jk!) and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!**

**martinezsami11- Aw thank you so much! They'll be coming round the mountains! (I don't even know)**

**SJWrites2014- I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying! Thanks!**

**BellatrixHazelRose- Awesome job! Thanks for playing!**

**salmabookworm- That's very cool! If you're more comfortable reviewing in any of those languages, feel free to do so! I am totally fine with using Google Translate. :) Don't forget to submit your character!**

**pipes15- Good job! Thank you so much for playing and don't forget to submit your character! **

**Athenachild101- Lol haha and yes it was Looking for Alaska! Thanks for submitting your character! **

**Thank you guys so much, and I hope you guys stick around for the remaining three chapters. I also hope you read the third book The End! I'm so excited to share it with you guys and I hope you guys love it!_  
><em>**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	48. Chapter 48

**Added A/N: This was a poorly written chapter, and I apologize. I have updated some parts, hoping that it's better. **

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second update for today! <strong>**Chapter goes to **AlytheAmazinglyAwkward**!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

"Are they really?" I ask, a wide smile on my face. I take a seat next to an adviser, one of many who looks equally relieved and happy.

Queen America nods with a giant grin. "Yes! The castes are destroyed!"

"No way! That's awesome!" Then I notice the advisers smirking at me for my informal speech. I clear my throat. "I mean, it truly is a blessing that the very unfair castes have been eradicated once and for all." The queen laughs anyway and I follow suit like an echo. The advisers just shake their heads, but they have undeniable smiles too.

"Everyone in the lower castes, meaning Fours and below, were all raised to Twos or Threes. The ones who are in boot camp are currently called 'casteless' but since everyone was in the same range anyway, we're announcing that the castes no longer exist!"

"That's amazing!" I say.

"So since you are the head of the Placement Tests, you'll be announcing the news tomorrow night!" She still sounds excited, but mine has ebbed away at the realization that I'll have to speak on live television.

I try to maintain my smile. "That's so great. I'll get started on the speech as soon as I can."

"Yes, yes. Also, Illéa and France are working towards a peace treaty."

"So that means the king and Matthew will come home soon?"

The queen smiles. "But of course."

"When?"

She says, "Either tomorrow night or very early in the morning of the eighteenth."

I nod. This is spectacular. Everything is turning out the way I want it.

"Am I permitted a phone call with Matthew?" I hadn't been able to ask before because I either forgot or it was very early in the morning in France.

"I don't have it, but yes. Eric, would you give her the phone number?"

A man scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I take it and stand to curtsy, not bothering to be dismissed. "Thank you so much, and I'm going to work on that speech." It takes my every bit of concentration to not run out of the meeting room. As soon as I shut the door, I run down to Silvia's office. She's the only one I can think of that has a phone.

I turn a corner and run into Jerome. "Whoa there!" he says, nearly losing his balance. I run past him anyway and barge in the room, not bothering to knock. And guess who's in there with Silvia? Gavril Fadaye. And what are they doing? Making out. Or at least an approximation. They kind of look like they're eating each other.

They both shoot apart at the noise and Gavril complains of Silvia having bitten his lip. Then she points to me, panting and ready to talk to Matthew, and Gavril's eyes pop out of his head.

"Your highness! My most sincere apologies. I—we were just—"

"Gavril, shut up," Silvia says, slapping his shoulder. "Your highness, what do you need?"

"The phone." She rushes to get it, and I run out of there. That was awkward.

I find an abandoned hallway and sink down to the floor. I carefully dial the number and hold it up to my ear. "Bonjour. C'est le château de Versailles. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

It's like a switch flips in my head and I speak in fluent French. "May I speak to Prince Matthew?"

"Please hold."

There's a soft beep and I wait until the static disappears. Then, "Hello. This is Prince Matthew Schreave."

I smile and bite my lip. "Matty?"

He inhales sharply. "Tess?"

I laugh. "Yes, yes, it's me."

He laughs in disbelief. "Love, you won't believe what's happened."

"What? What happened? Tell me." I'm so urgent to hear him talk again.

He laughs, and I revel in the sound. He explains the Cold War situation with France. He tells me of his discussion with the Dauphin of France. And my smile is half as big as it was.

"So, it's a peace treaty, which sounds amazing, but if the mentally unstable king disagrees to any condition listed, Alexandra will have to get married to Alexander?"

"That's the case."

We're silent for a while. "Matthew?"

"Yes, love?"

"I know that whatever happens, you'll have to make a lot of decisions. Just remember, stay safe and...Be rational. Be yourself, and not anyone else. Got it?"

There's a pause, and I'm sure he's hung up, but he says, "I promise."

"Good." I hug my knees. "Matt, I've also got some news for you."

"Really now?" His voice is teasing, and I'm falling in love all over again.

"Yep. You might want to tell your father too. There are no more..." I trail off, glad he can't see the smile on my face.

"No more what, woman?! Tell me!" he says with impatience and cheerfulness.

I laugh and giggle. "There are no more castes! All of the castes have been eradicated, and I'm announcing it on the _Illéa Capital Report _tomorrow."

"Really? That's amazing! Wait a moment." I can picture him covering the phone speaker with his hand. I can hear a muffled "Father!" being yelled. A door on the other side clicks open, and I hear, "What, what?"

"Tess," Matt says, "I'm putting you on loudspeaker."

I nod. I don't know what that is, but oh well. "Um, King Maxon?"

"Yes?" he says.

Okay, so that's what loudspeaker must mean. I say, "There are no more castes. Everyone is either a Two or a Three or 'casteless', for those in boot camp, so we are eliminating them once and for all. I'm announcing it tomorrow."

They whoop and cheer to each other. "That's brilliant! May I speak to America, please?"

"Of course." I run with the phone in hand to the meeting room where the queen is just exiting. I hand the phone over to her. "It's King Maxon."

Her eyes widen, and she practically grabs the phone out of my hands. "Hello? Max?" Her eyes fill with tears as she listens. She's quiet for a while, probably listening to the situation at hand. Then she says with a smile, "I know! Can you believe it? Tess is announcing it tomorrow." Another pause. "Yes. Maxon, promise me you'll come back with a peace treaty."

I have just moved close enough to the phone to hear, "I can't promise that, Ames, but I'll try."

She nods. "That's good enough for me. Okay, I have to go. You do your best, got it?" Queen America sounds like me a while ago. "Alright. I love you." He returns the endearment and the queen hands me back the phone.

I put it to my ear. "Matthew, are you still there?"

"Yes, love, I'm here."

I breathe audibly and he says, "I have to get going. I'll see you soon, love."

"Okay. Bye, Matty."

He laughs and he hangs up.

God, I can't wait to see that boy again.


	49. Chapter 49

**This penultimate chapter goes to ilona18! Also, sorry I didn't get to update sooner. I know my little reference game promised that I'd update two days in a row, BUT for each chapter. So, ilona18 gets this one and technically the next... I'll explain later. Just enjoy reading :)**

_Matthew's POV_

"Do you agree to our circumstances, King Henry?" I say, my hands clenched in fists on my lap. If this doesn't work, we're dead. Maybe literally.

He takes a long drink of his wine. He's stalling. He has absolutely no reason to oppose. We ask for so little. "I accept." And for a moment, I'm relieved and I smile, but it fades immediately when he says, "Except I will not accept without one more rule of ours."

Father's eyes narrow. "You already get to have all of Honduragua."

Henry clicks his tongue. "Well, the entire province excluding the property set aside for your sickly mother." He taps his chin for a moment. "You know what, I don't want Honduragua anymore. Your people would be very ashamed and humiliated, and as much as I would like to see that, I cannot allow it." The fact that he openly admitted he'd like to see us humiliated...schadenfreude must be his favorite feeling. His eyes meet ours, his gray eyes cutting like stone.

Father nods. "What's the catch, because I'm sure there is one."

"My son must marry your daughter, Alexandra."

I look at Alexander, and his eyes are wide with fear. He blinks several times and says in French, "But Father, you said that if you agreed to their circumstances, I would not have to marry the princess."

"We don't have much on our end, Alexander," Henry replies, as if it makes perfect sense.

I try to think of it myself. _Why does Henry want Alexander to marry so quickly?_

And then it does make perfect sense.

Henry will die soon. It is tradition—which is something the king _clearly_ respects—as well as the rule for the crown prince to be married before he assumes the throne. Henry wants an heir _immediately_ after he dies.

_Why Alexandra of all princesses? _My mind begs for answers. And once again, it clicks. Henry wants to spite us. Of course.

I clear my throat, and the debate stops mid-sentence. "King Henry, if I am not mistaken, and I rarely am,"—I pause for dramatic effect (and also to let my arrogance sink in)—"you are quite sick, and you want a definite heir to the throne as soon as you're gone so France doesn't go to shambles."

The advisers mutter and mumble, and it's like finding something you've been looking for everywhere right under your nose; they don't know about the king's state of health, but it makes sense now in their heads as they work out his past behavior. I glance at Alex, and he's frowning and glaring at me. "Prince Matthew, how do you know about this?"

I almost smile at how Alex is playing innocent and, well, unknowing when he's the person that told me. Ingenious little turd. I frown as well, and my heart beats at irregular intervals as I prepare to tell my lie. "I was walking around the palace late at night, and I overheard you speaking to someone in your room, King Henry. I peeked through the crack in your door and found that you were talking to nothing but thin air. And, well, a painting of a naked Lady Godiva, which would be extremely embarrassing and quite immature." It's a guess, but a very educated one.

Henry turns red. "You have no right to wander the palace at night!"

"Says who?" I challenge. "Do you agree to our circumstances or not?"

He slumps back in his chair and sighs. "I just need Alexander to be married by the time I go."

Then, shocking the shit out of all us, my father decides to say, "Then so be it. Your son shall marry Alexandra."

Henry sits up, eyes wide as bowling balls, and claps like the senile little king he is. "Wonderful! Hand me the document immediately."

Stavros stands up and walks to the other end of the table. Henry signs it with a flourish and slides it to an extremely horrified Alex. But he signs it anyway. Their head adviser signs it, then Stavros, then me, then my father.

My heart is pounding in my ears. My sister will be forced to marry Alexander. But I have approved of him, haven't I?

_Maybe we should take Alexander to Illéa just so Alexandra will get to spend some time with him._

"Brilliant idea, Prince Matthew!" Henry says, practically radiating waves of joy.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

Alex almost glares at me, but beneath it is just a sad, disappointed look. God, I'm an idiot.

We all stand up to shake hands and crap. I feel like I need to explain some things to him, so as I shake Alexander's hand, I say, "Meet me in my room."

He nods solemnly, and we leave the room. It's a bittersweet feeling. We resolved things, yet it seems we just unraveled some more. My heart beats in jagged beats again as I climb the stairs, but I remind myself it's normal.

* * *

><p><em>Tess's POV<em>

I pace backstage. I'm going to speak in front of the queen. No, in front of Illéa.

"Are the international broadcasts up and ready?" a woman calls.

Never mind. In front of _the world._

I shuffle the flash cards in my sweaty hands. I read over the words, but I can't make out much. My focus is scattered and the ink is a little smudged from the perspiration. Ohhhhhh, my goodness. This isn't healthy. Do I really have to do this? _Yes, you're the head of the Caste Placement Tests. Your own fault for accepting the job. _But I'm the princess. I'm supposed to do things like this.

I wish Matt was here. I know he'd be the first to comfort me. It's okay. I'll see him tonight. Or tomorrow morning. Yeah, yeah. He'll come back in one piece, and we'll live happily ever after because I'll get to confess that I love him and I love the letter. Oh, gosh, two more things to worry about.

I feel like I just walked a mile just pacing back and forth. "Tess!" someone calls. I turn around and there are Jerome, Queen America, Maria, Alexandra, and Rilane. I almost immediately calm down. They are my family. And they are here for me.

"Calm down, sister!" Rilane says, looping her arm with mine.

Maria holds my shoulders and stops me from pacing. "Jeez, Tess, you're like a walking tornado."

"Why are you so worried anyways?" Alexandra asks, putting her arm around my unoccupied one.

"I have to say a speech!" I start to hyperventilate, and it's not good.

"Tess, do you have your cue cards?" the queen asks, putting her cool hands on my face.

"Yes?"

"And did you practice at all?"

"A million times in my room after the phone call last night."

"Then you're ready." She smiles kindly and kisses my forehead.

"On in ten!" the same lady yells.

I start to hyperventilate again, but Jerome just puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me out to the stage. "You'll do fine. This is nothing."

God, if I'm going to become a queen, will it be like this _all the time_? We sit down on our seats, Jerome, Maria, and I as an honorary Schreave family member.

"On in five, four, three, two, one!"

The anthem plays and the Master of Events does his thing. Then Gavril Fadaye walks out. I cannot look at him in the same way after seeing him suck face with Silvia. Oh, goodness gracious.

"Good evening, Illéa!" Gavril says. "We have a special show for you tonight. Please give a warm welcome to Princess Teresa!"

The live audience claps, and I make my way to the podium.

* * *

><p><em>Matthew's POV<em>

I suddenly remember that Tess is saying the speech tonight. It's, what, about eight o'clock there? I look at the clock here and confirm that yes, it is, because it's two a.m. here.

I turn the television just as Alex enters, his button-down untucked and tie loose. "What are you watching?" he asks me in English. This guy sureis inconsistent.

I try and find the correct channel. "I'm looking for the channel where the _Illéa Capital Report _is showing."

"Here. Give it to me." I toss the remote to him as he drops down on the seat next to me.

He pushes three numbers, and the room fills with the sound of the anthem. I always thought our anthem was pretty. Gavril introduces Tess, and I smile as she walks to the podium. Alex nudges me.

"Is that your girl?" he asks me.

I smile, and I must have looked like those cartoon characters with hearts for eyes. "Yep. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"I would say yes, but she is yours," he replies. When Alexandra walks onstage however, he whistles low. "Is that Alexandra?" I nod and he says, "How would you say it? She is...hot."

I suppress a gag. She's my sister! She was the one I carried and read bedtime stories to when my parents or Michael couldn't do it. I can't think of my sister as hot, but yeah, I guess she's _pretty. _I mean, I guess Alexa has nice hair and stuff. I shudder. "Yeah, okay. I am her brother, so you might want to keep your thoughts to yourself."

He laughs and we watch Tess approach the podium.

Unless you knew where to look, you could see Tess chewing the inside of her lip. She does that when she's nervous. There's a slight quiver in her hands as she places her note cards on the podium in front of her. She takes a breath.

"Good evening, everybody," she starts, her voice like a guitar string that's just been strummed. She swallows. "I have a special announcement to make. As of March, the very successful Caste Placement Tests began. And as you all may know, I was appointed the head of said Test." She finally puts her cards down, and she begins to relax as she puts on an honest-to-God smile. "Every citizen who had applied, which is more than ninety-five percent of the entire nation's population, had been moved up to either the caste Two or Three or put in our so-called 'boot camps' to refine their talents. We have gotten to that point where everyone in our country is a Three, a Two, or a One.

"I am pleased to announce that the castes are completely gone! There is no need for castes to dictate what we do. You are free to choose your profession. I know this will be quite a change, but I assure you that it will be a simple and quick transition with everyone's cooperation.

"So celebrate tonight! You have done this for yourselves. Congratulations, Illéa, and good night!"

The live audience claps, and Tess smiles, a weight off her shoulders. She exhales and so do I.

Alexander smiles and stands up. "I guess I'll be packing for Illéa now."

I stand up, rubbing my forehead. "Yeah, I guess I should be careful about what I think and say next time."

He smiles sadly and leaves my room.

I get changed for bed. The adrenaline from having to lie to the king did a number on me. I have a little trouble breathing, and my heart beats like it belongs to a fat man who sporadically exercises.

It's nothing. It had always been like this whenever I'm stressed, more so since I've been in France.

Whatever. I'll see Tess and my mother and my siblings and everyone I love at the palace tomorrow. I drift off to the land of sleep, hoping for a dreamless one.

* * *

><p><strong>A little spoiler for the very last chapter: It's going to cause an Imperial Affliction. And you guys will probably hate me afterwards...<strong>

**Well, I'm so glad you've stuck around for so long! Thank you for bearing with my inconsistent updating and my complaints on life. You guys are the best readers and reviewers ever, and I love all of you!**

**Thank you so much for playing my little game that might have been pointless to all of you. **

**BTW, ilona18- I'd make the next chapter in celebration of you finding more than three references, but it's the last chapter so I don't really want to do it. I promise that you'll get your second chapter as the second chapter of "The End". **

**BellatrixHazelRose- I'm so glad you're excited! I hope you read it!**

**lilythemermaid- I just love the fact that you spent time writing a review for every chapter :P Thank you a ton, #ilysomuch, LALOL**

**Property of Illea- Right on the TMI reference, I don't really know the Merlin thing. Do you have three? Cuz if you do, you'll get a chapter two days straight! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward- Thank you so much! Glad you're excited and I hope you read the next one!**

**theoneforever- Haha it used to be Mess because they really are a mess. Oh well, I'll leave it up to you guys to find a ship name! Thanks!**

**Salmabookworm- Bien sûr! Tout ce que vous voulez travaux. Et j'espère que vous lirez l'histoire suivante parce que princesse arabe sera probablement là-bas! Merci beaucoup!**

**winterprincess- Hahaha one of my crackpot theories. Savril :P**

**Kiren- Uh, I guess it is a trilogy, bra. :P**

**martinezsami11- HAHAHA I LOVE HOW EVERYTHING IS IN CAPS AND I FELT LIKE YOU WERE JUST SCREAMING AT ME THROUGH THE COMPUTER AND I FOUND IT REALLY HILARIOUS AND YOU'LL FIND MORE FANGIRL MOMENTS IN THE NEXT STORY!**

**prnamber3909- Technically speaking, I got three couples in counting Gavril and Silvia :)**

**ilona18- Prince Alex :) I was originally going to make him gay, but then I was like "Ummm better not."**

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you so much!**

**Guest- Aw, I'm sure you're a great writer! I write because I like to write. It's like an entertaining catharsis where I can make things I want for myself happen. :) I sure hope you didn't really faint! **

**Guest- Aww thanks so much!**

**NalissaPatali- Thank you! I really appreciate that! They'll get back together, don't worry ;)**

**So, I won't post an A/N in the next chapter, which will come out tomorrow, because I don't want to ruin the moment. The ending's going to be a little different and you guys will hate me. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	50. Chapter 50

**Before we start the last chapter, I just want to thank everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I'll let you read, and I hope to see you in "The End!"**

_Matthew's POV_

_The road is so long. I'm walking down the pavement with my hands in my pockets. The buildings are reduced to gray rubble, and I cough and try to fan the dust away with my hand. The house I know so well is just a pile of debris; glass, marble, stone. I wonder if the shiny black piano Michael had always played is part of the wreckage I see before me. I wonder if my violin is shattered to pieces, like my heart and my life. I feel so lost, and all of a sudden, I'm not in Honduragua anymore._

_I'm in an empty room with metal walls. I bang on it, but it only echoes. I realize that it's hollow for it to make that noise. I search the room, trying to see if any crevice holds the weapon that will help me escape. Then King Henry enters the room wearing lavish purple robes. He points at my feeble attempt to catch the door behind him that is quickly closing._

_"You will die soon," he says menacingly. "And not because of me." He throws his head back and laughs like a maniac. Prince Alexander enters the room, tugging on his father's robes._

_"Father, father, you cannot tell him. You can't be the one to tell him."_

_"Tell me what?" I beg. "What's wrong?"_

_"Three years left, little naïve prince," King Henry says taking a step toward me. I take one back._

_"Get away from me. I'd have anybody else in this room, except for you."_

_He shrugs. "Suit yourself." Henry snaps his fingers, and the lights shut off. It's pitch black. Suddenly, a scream erupts right next to my ear._

_God, no. Not again. I hate this. I hate this so much. The pained screams echo in the room and I yell, "Tess! Tess, where are you?!"_

_"Matthew! Matthew, help me!" The lights flicker on, and she is sitting in a chair several feet away from me, with her wrists tied behind her. And standing beside her is Henry, a giant knife in his hand. He holds it to her throat, and Tess screams again, sounding like she is an inch away from me. God, it's so painful. It hurts so much just looking at her it's physically hurting me. My heart hammers in my ears, and I clutch my chest. It hurts so bad. The giant knife suddenly moves to the exact center of my chest._

_I'm on the ground, curled up in the fetal position. Why is the knife in my hands? I would never kill myself. Henry stands above me, his foot at the hilt, pushing it deeper._

_"Stop it! Stop it!" My cries mix with Tess's. It's almost as if we're singing, harmoniously and in sync. Except this isn't a ballad; it's a lament, an unending, wailing dirge that threatens to swallow the world._

I shoot up out of bed yelling, my hair plastered to my forehead in sweat. My chest still hurts. It hurts so bad. I feel like my heart is burning, and it's on fire, and I want it out of me. I curl up, wanting to feel small for once in my life.

_What is happening to me?!_

"Matthew? Matthew!" I think it's my dad. His brown eyes are warm and welcoming, and I'm suddenly craving chocolate brownies. But his eyes are scared and worried, and I don't want chocolate anymore. "Matthew, son, what's wrong?"

I struggle for breath. My vision dims and fades around the edges. "Daddy," I say weakly, like a frail child.

And suddenly, I can't concentrate anymore. What would Tess think? Would she think I'm tired and feeble and incapacitated? And I just yell because the pain is intense, and I feel like I'm dying, like I am supposed to die. More people fill the room. They all look scared, and they're staring at me as if I'm an extra-terrestrial. Why are they staring at me?

I just want to go home. "Dad, I love you," I whisper.

My chest will explode. And I can't

The End


	51. Author's Note!

**Hey, everybody! So to answer the recurring question, yes, there's going to be a sequel. It's coming out... maybe next week? Idk when do you guys want it? (That might be a really stupid question, but oh well.)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews again! I never thought I'd reach 400! That's spectacular, really. But one review on the last chapter (which was horrible, and I know it didn't make sense to any of you) struck me, and it actually made me laugh. (I'm not posting this on the review wall due to future readers who would judge this story by the reviews.) **

**This is, like, verbatim:**

You make it all again: the end makes no sense and you didn't even finish the story. You only want the people the beg to you for another chapter, so you can say how amazing writr you are, because they like your story. You are amatour and you just copied the FIOS...

**Several things I have in mind. **

**1. This was my reaction: BWAHAHAHA this reviewer's back! See, in my first story, The Selection: Next Generation, there was this similar review that basically said I made a cliffhanger because I wanted the readers to "beg" for a new chapter. I don't make people beg. That's horrible. I make cliffhangers because, yes, I want there to be a reason for you guys to continue reading. **

**2. Okay, the last chapter makes no sense. I'll admit. Matthew had a cryptic dream, and his thoughts were cut off mid-sentence. Sue me.**

**3. Addressing the mid-sentence thing: It may seem like I copied "the FIOS," as this reviewer had put it, but to you that may be plagiarism while to me it seems like I was paying homage to a wonderful, brilliant author that I couldn't help but referencing one more time. Sue me for that too.**

**4. Going back to the second sentence of this review, it's not my choice whether or not people decide I'm a good writer and decide to verbalize it. That being said, if you think I'm a good writer, then I'm good. If you think I'm bad, same deal. It's just an opinion. I write simply because of the pleasure I get from putting my thoughts into words and posting it on the Internet.**

**5. I don't really know how much I can stress this: I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I'M AWFUL. Honey, there is a difference between constructive criticism—which I will _gladly _take as it helps me improve as a writer—and downright saying "you're an amatour".**

**6. Okay, hahaha, can't stop laughing because my friends call me the "Grammar Nazi." (And I know you guys know how grammatically awful my chapters are sometimes when I update very late at night, but I really am a Grammar Nazi. I get super OCD when I read my chapter the next day and I want to fix it but it's too far down the wall of _Selection _fanfics, and I don't want you guys to think I updated a chapter, and that's like leading someone on.) So, first of all, please, if you're going to slander my story/stories, write grammatically correct. I'll correct it for you, okay? Because I don't know what the heck "you make it all again" means. Like, legit, what the heck. And spelling matters to me. I'm very OCD about that.**

**6a. So may I suggest a revised version?: **You did it again—the end makes no sense, and you didn't even finish the story. You only want people to beg you for another chapter so you can say how amazing of a writer you are **(But I didn't really know what you were trying to say, so it could also be **so people can say how amazing of a writer you are**... actually let's use the term author, yeah?****)**, because they like your story. **Actually, you know what, dammit. I missed that. If they like my story, don't hate on them, honey. God. **You are an amateur **(yeah, that's how you spell it and you need an article before amatour/amateur)**, and you just copied _TFiOS_. **Did they teach you that you're supposed to italicize the title of a book, newspaper, or movie? Okay, I take that back, you can't italicize in a review. And what's up with the dot dot dot? OMG that's like a total cliffhanger! You just want people to think it's a good review. Hell, even I'm not making sense anymore.****  
><strong>

**7. Oh yeah. If you reeeally didn't like my story, why is this review all the way to fucking chapter FIFTY? Damn, if you wanted to say it was horrible, you could have reviewed at like Chapter 24 or something. That's spontaneous and a reasonable enough number. Same thing with the last story: How'd you get all the way to the end? Did you skip everything and just, ya know, read that last one? Cuz, Honey, I think that's the reason it doesn't make sense to you. If you don't like the plot, eh, not my fault. I mean, it's fanfiction. I can do what I want and it won't be counted as plagiarism. (See issue number 3)**

**8. Once is enough. Twice—from probably the same person—is too much. **

**Okay, if this seemed mean in any way at all, well, I'm sorry. If you think I have a bad attitude and I went off about this the wrong way, sue me thrice. **

**Ooh, BTW, Guest, put your name next time so I know it's you. Then I can talk to you with your name in the A/N! Yay, extra attention time for you! **

**Well, I seem like an awful brat, but at the moment, I kind of don't care. Sorry. **

**I hope I didn't lose any readers in the making of this Author's Note, but seriously. I hope to see you in "The End" and if I don't, may God bless you. If I have no more readers, okay. I make these stories for my own sanity. This is my public catharsis and I am Tess and I want to be a fricking princess that doesn't have asthma and glasses and I just want a guy that's hot and smart and nice. Sue me four times. **

**I think I lost 30 pounds (and possible all of my readers) raging. I'm messed up, yeah? Oh well.**

**Love ya!- T**


End file.
